Réquiem LIVRO II: Medo da Lua Crescente
by Ariene Melo-Barbara Bianchini
Summary: Marcados por uma profecia, os tempos de paz tem seus dias contados, por quanto tempo lhes será permitido continuar apreciando aquela calmaria? Pós-Hogwarts. Novos personagens, velhos romances, muita ação e aventura. CAPÍTULO 3 NO AR!
1. Aos Leitores

**Réquiem**

**Livro II - Medo da Lua Crescente**

**Ariene Melo & Bárbara Bianchini**

Olá pessoal. Finalmente, após um longo tempo de espera, incertezas e bloqueios de criatividade. Conseguimos com o apoio e a cobrança de vocês leitores, impulsionar nossa escrita e finalmente finalizamos o primeiro capitulo que se tornaria o mais longo da nossa história de produção. Mas não se preocupem, retomamos nosso ritmo criativo, e por mais que contratempos aconteçam nos esforçaremos ao máximo para cumprir nossos prazos.

É muito bom estarmos voltando aqui, com a certeza de que passaremos mais uma temporada de emoções com os acontecimentos que estão por vir.

Gostaríamos de deixar um agradecimento especial a: **Rafinha granger-potter**, **Narcisa Anneway **e **Nessa Potter Cullen**, vocês nos deram um impulso especial para continuar a escrever, e as palavras de vocês nos encheram de culpa o suficiente nos motivar a escrever e publicar logo o livro II. E é claro, agradecer a todos que leram o livro I, e estão aqui novamente. Aos que sempre comentaram e nos deram apoio, aos que nunca comentaram mas estavam lá. Enfim, a todos que acompanham! Um imenso OBRIGADA! Suas opiniões, elogios, criticas, desejos, eles são muito importantes para nós. E é claro queremos ouvi-los! Sintam-se a vontade para comentar e falar o que acham.

**Para aqueles que não sabem, o Livro II é a continuação da Fanfic: Réquiem – Dança da Lua Cheia, que você pode conferir aqui: **

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/4284221/1/Requiem_LIVRO_I_Danca_da_Lua_Cheia

**Para ver as capas, ter mais informações, fotos e curiosidades sobre os personagens, acompanhem o blog:**

r-quiemafic(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

**(É só substituir o que está entre parênteses.) **

**Data da postagem do capítulo 1:**11/03


	2. Capítulo 1 Abandoned Fate

**Capítulo 1 – Abandoned Fate**

"_Não me maltrate_

_Não me dispense_

_Na diversão e na mágoa_

_Encontre um significado_

_Continue a sonhar_

_É tão difícil aprender"_

Há muito tempo que as folhas amarelas caídas das árvores, cobriam os campos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pintando a paisagem de forma melancólica, obrigando a natureza a se recolher vagarosamente para o período de inverno que logo chegaria, para mais uma vez dar continuidade ao ciclo intermitente do tempo...

Caminhando com aparente tranquilidade, o agora diretor Daniel Power, seguia pelos corredores do colégio, cumprimentando com satisfação os estudantes que por ele passavam agora já acostumados com a constante presença do homem, que é claro agradava sempre, afinal, nunca antes um diretor havia se mostrado tão presente e interessado no bem-estar dos alunos.

- Bom dia Senhorita Malfoy. - Sorriu o diretor, como sempre fazendo questão de saudá-la.

Sem dizer nada, Sarah o encarou de forma indiferente por alguns segundos, antes de continuar a sua marcha pelo corredor até a sala de aula.

- E aí diretor! Tudo certinho? - Disse a grifinória em tom debochado, fazendo questão de desenhar no rosto um sorriso sínico.

- Senhorita Lupin... - Tornou ele.

Ainda mantendo em sua face o sorriso cortês, Daniel dirigiu a sua atenção aos aurores Ted Lupin e Pietro Willians que vinham acompanhando as meninas, e nesse curto instante de distração, Estelar aproveitou para borrifar no diretor um pouco do perfume que havia preparado messes antes, quando havia decidido que não toleraria mais o cheiro incômodo que o homem exalava. Pego de surpresa, ele nada pode fazer para evitar que o líquido borrifado pela garota o atingisse, o que é óbvio o irritou bastante, embora nada fosse capaz de fazer ruir a sua máscara de "bom moço", principalmente enquanto o professor Malfoy o observava tão atentamente da porta de sua sala. Com meneios educados de cabeça os dois homens se cumprimentaram antes de finalmente Daniel seguir seu caminho.

- Vocês dois não tem a permissão de entrar na minha sala de aula. - Falou Draco, dirigindo-se aos aurores. - Enquanto eu estiver presente, vocês não são necessários. - Completou, batendo a porta diante dos dois rapazes, deixando-os do lado de fora, fazendo questão de ser o mais grosseiro possível.

- Toda vez é a mesma coisa... - Bufou Pietro insatisfeito. - Já faz três meses que as aulas começaram, e o Malfoy não se cansa de fechar a porta na nossa cara.

- Não esquenta a cabeça, essa é a única hora que ele pode fingir ter o controle ao ponto de passar por cima da nossa autoridade de aurores. - Deu de ombros Ted, já acostumado com a perseguição que sofria por parte do professor de poções.

- Ah é claro, como se realmente só se tratasse disso.

- Não estou entendendo o que quer insinuar. - Afirmou o outro, perdendo completamente o tom ameno de antes.

- Continue se fazendo de desentendido Lupin, mais um pouco e se torna um profissional, quer dizer, ao menos nisso seria um... - Tornou o rapaz em um tom que mesclava sarcasmo e desdém. - Eu vou dar uma volta por aí, volto antes da aula acabar. - Informou ele, já se afastando.

Enquanto Pietro se encaminhava apressado na direção da saída das masmorras, o diretor seguia de forma lenta, e mesmo quando o auror passou por ele, não percebeu, pois ainda raciocinava sobre o tipo de travessura que teria sido vítima dessa vez, afinal, o que significava aquele líquido sem odor algum? Cheirando a lapela de seu casaco, em um ato de reflexo que não cansava de repetir, Daniel amaldiçoou a filha do professor Lupin pela enésima vez só naquele ano. Remoendo-se por dentro, o homem apressou os seus passos e logo saiu do castelo, dirigindo-se de maneira discreta até a floresta proibida, onde entrou sem ser percebido. "Já chega de brincadeiras, eu não vou mais suportar as constantes provocações dessa pirralha!" Pensou ele com convicção, disposto a fazer algo, muito embora precisasse de permissão para tal.

* * *

A medida que caminhava, Daniel foi diminuindo o seus passos apressados, para um ritmo mais controlado, prudente na verdade, afinal, não era nenhum pouco inteligente chegar naquele lugar assim, descompassado. A ele não era dado o direito do descontrole emocional, essa característica era a vantagem de outra pessoa...

De modo servil Daniel entrou no lugar, cuja escuridão era quebrada por um único ponto luminoso, uma grande esfera que flutuava sobre um pedestal trabalhado em forma de garra.

- Senhor... – Chamou de forma educada, enquanto observava o quanto a figura esguia parecia vidrada a esfera iluminada.

- O que quer? Já disse que não desejo ser incomodado! – Ele respondeu em tom ríspido, esticando-se em seu divã, sem tirar os olhos dos reflexos que apareciam para si.

- Não deseja ser incomodado... - Daniel suspirou exasperado, perdendo a paciência que tanto teve trabalho para manter ao entrar naquele lugar. – Ora bem, por favor! Isso é ridículo! Quanto tempo mais, teremos que continuar só observando? Eu já estou farto disso!

- Está farto? Meu querido... Eu não ligo para o que você pensa... – A resposta veio com tom de falsa tranquilidade. – Se aquiete...

- Me aquietar? - O homem riu de maneira nervosa. - Para você é fácil falar! Fica aqui, o dia inteiro sem fazer mais nada, só olhando-as! Enquanto eu fico lá, tendo que aturar elas dia após dia... Isso não faz sentido Ben! Como o que está fazendo vai ajudar? Nada! Essa é a verdade, porque a única coisa que você faz é ficar aí sentado! – A expressão irritada de Daniel, deu lugar a uma preocupada, havia passado dos limites, soube disso no momento em que sentiu seu corpo endurecido, como se houvesse uma cobra enorme prendendo-o.

- Você perdeu o controle? – A figura esguia e diminuta de Ben se moveu a passos lentos, do divã para o seu servo irritado. – Eu não aceito que percam o controle... – Ele fala passando o dedo indicador sobre o rosto do outro, que não podia precisar se aquilo ela um carinho ou uma provocação.

- Ben... – Um terceiro homem falou ao entrar. – Por favor, se controle. Nós precisamos dele. – Sua voz forte, demonstrava que de todos ali, ele era o único que não temia a figura de Ben.

- Precisamos? – A risada sádica ecoou pelo quarto mal iluminado. - Querido... Eu não preciso de ninguém... Todos são substituíveis... – Ben encarou o terceiro homem ao falar isso. – É claro, menos você... – Completou, enquanto seguia saltitando até o homem de estrutura infinitamente maior que a dele.

- Ben! - Falou o homem em tom quase autoritário, mantendo em seu rosto um olhar severo, fazendo com que Ben amarrasse a cara, fazendo bico, tal qual uma criança birrenta. - Por mais que eu não queira concordar com o Daniel, ele tem razão. E nós dois sabemos que você já não está mais se divertindo tanto apenas as olhando. - Continuou o homem, retomando a discussão de forma mais cautelosa do que o outro fizera. – Nós todos temos papéis importantes aos quais estamos nos empenhando, mas você só tem observado essas garotas em suas atividades cotidianas inúteis... No que isso vai nos ajudar?

- Ah meu querido... – Foi só o que Ben disse ao se afastar, caminhando novamente para o divã.

"Ele está fazendo de novo..." Pensou o homem, porém, tomando cuidado para manter esse pensamento só para si. Aquele tom afeminado, o andar artístico e o jeito manhoso que Ben insistia em fazer as vezes, o irritava profundamente. Na verdade, lidar com toda a personalidade do Ben era um grande desafio, afinal sobreviver às oscilações de humor dele não era exatamente a coisa mais fácil a se fazer.

- Senhores... – Um quarto homem parou a porta.

- Ah faça-me o favor! Hoje é o dia do "Todos perturbam o Ben"? – Ele se exaltou, deixando de lado a sua postura caricata, assumindo o papel de líder tirano, encarando a todos com seriedade, ao mesmo tempo em que Daniel, ainda paralisado, sentia seu corpo sendo pressionado com mais intensidade. - Eu estou começando a ficar com raiva de vocês! De cada um de vocês. - Sibilou ele, pontuando cada palavra, fazendo o então diretor de Hogwarts urrar de dor. – Já chega! Eu quero vocês fora, me deixem sozinho! – O grito veio no mesmo momento em que Daniel foi jogado ao chão, livre de sua amarra invisível.

- Mas senhor... - O último homem a aparecer no local insistiu, enquanto puxava para perto de si uma mulher, chamando a atenção de Ben.

- O que você quer afinal? – Perguntou ele impaciente.

- Bom senhor... Me desculpe, mas eu a trouxe, o senhor pediu que ela lhe contasse como vão as coisas no ministério... – O homem respondeu humilde, não querendo despertar a ira de seu líder.

- Ah. É isso... Quero todos vocês fora! Agora! – A voz agora mais grossa e firme não era algo característico da personalidade de Ben, por isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que Daniel e o último homem a chegar ali se retirassem apressados, aflitos por não quererem ver o seu líder ter um acesso de raiva.

- Se você quer saber sobre o Ministério, porque não me pergunta? Eu já disse que posso cuidar disso. – Falou aquele que era o único a não temer as crises de raiva do Ben.

- Não gosto do seu tom contrariado... - Sussurrou, encarando o outro com os olhos semicerrados. - Além do mais, eu faço o que quiser... Não posso ficar te chamando aqui todas as horas... Sabe como é, gosto de uma terceira opinião... – Ben falou sem dar muita importância à expressão no rosto do outro, fazendo um sinal para que a tal mulher esperada por ele entrasse. – Além do mais... Você ainda não pode me contar o que acontece dentro da sala do Ministro...

O tom provocativo e pessoal de Ben ao dizer a última frase foi o suficiente para fazer o homem, que por si só já se cobrava o suficiente, se calar. Dando ao líder a oportunidade de ouvir um longo e detalhado relato, não que ele se importasse tanto assim de fato, por isso tão logo a mulher terminou de falar ele a dispensou, assim como o outro homem no recinto também. Para Ben nada daquilo importava, ele na verdade, só queria ficar observando suas meninas. Sem interrupções, sem questionamentos. Por hora, ele apenas queria saber mais sobre elas, aprender mais... E é claro, se divertir com elas, afinal, o tipo de rotina que tinham em Hogwarts lhe parecia muito interessante, uma vez que nunca frequentara o colégio. "Lugar interessante..." Pensou ele, deixando-se largar sobre o divã, lembrando...

* * *

_- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! - Exaltou-se Estelar._

_- Olhe bem para mim Lupin, acredita realmente que eu brincaria em serviço? - Tornou o auror Willians, enquanto deixava bem claro o que dizia pela carranca em seu rosto._

_- Mas isso não..._

_- Para Estelar, é melhor nem começar a reclamar. - Cortou Ted. - É uma ordem do Ministério, e vocês não tem escolha, então, por favor, entreguem as varinhas. - Completou ele de forma tranquila, levando em consideração o quanto aquela situação era complicada para as garotas depois de tudo que haviam passado._

_- É, sigam o conselho do Ted. - Sorriu Andrew. - São só varinhas... Por isso as entreguem logo, e vamos entrar no salão porque eu estou morrendo de fome. O que? - Perguntou ele sem entender, após receber os olhares de reprovação de todos, exceto Kayla, que continuava entretida com a câmera fotográfica que havia ganhado de Sarah._

_- Só varinhas... - Resmungou Ryan contrariado, enquanto perguntava-se que espécie de bruxo desdenhava de algo tão importante._

_- Escutem, isso é só para evitar algum tipo de problema, vocês terão as varinhas de volta sempre que estiverem em aula ou guando precisarem delas para fazer algum trabalho. - Explicou o filho do professor Lupin. - Sei que é meio inconveniente, mas ordens são ordens._

_- Tanto faz... - Retrucou Malfoy desinteressada, retirando a varinha do bolso para entregá-la ao auror, que a recebeu com um sorriso de agradecimento._

_A atitude repentina da sonserina chamou a atenção das outras, entretanto, após uma troca de olhares, Estelar entendeu o porquê de Sarah tomar aquela decisão, por isso, sem nem pensar duas vezes, também pegou a própria varinha e a entregou._

_- Ei! - Protestou a corvinal. - Nós somos bruxas, não podemos ficar sem varinhas._

_- Não discute Kayla e faz logo o que eles querem. - Falou Melanie, seguindo o exemplo das outras duas._

_- Não... - Pontuou a garota fazendo birra. - Eu não quero ficar sem varinha._

_- Kayla... - Chamou Estelar na tentativa de fazê-la entender a situação._

_Ao reparar nas mãos da grifinória, que de maneira discreta apontavam para Sarah, Kayla finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas de forma alguma concordava com aquilo ao ponto de se desfazer da varinha que tanto lhe dava segurança, mesmo que de forma falha._

_- Ai nem, isso não é fácil pra mim... - Choramingou. - Vocês entregarem as varinhas tudo bem, já que você Estelar pode ser um grande lobo, e a Sarah ainda tem a va..._

_- Que coisa Kayla! - Alterou-se a lufa- lufa, se apressando em interromper a outra antes que ela falasse demais._

_- Para de graça e faz logo o que a gente tá mandando. - Falou Estelar, colocando as suas mãos nos bolsos da outra, sem lhe dar a chance de protestar. - Prontinho! Agora estamos todos resolvidos... - Sorriu ela, ao finalmente achar a varinha de Kayla e entregá-la para um dos aurores._

_- Isso não foi nem um pouco justo... - Resmungou a garota em protesto, ao ser agarrada por Estelar e Melanie, que começaram a arrastá-la para o interior do salão principal._

"_Se essa desmiolada me fizesse perder a varinha mais poderosa, juro que dou ao Ministério um motivo real para me mandar para Azkaban..." Pensou Sarah, sem conseguir evitar o sentimento de posse que o objeto lhe causava. Suspirando pesadamente, a menina começou a arrastar os pés com lentidão, dirigindo-se ao salão para mais um jantar, que como de praxe era o evento que dava início do ano letivo. "Quanta perda de tempo..." Reprovou ela em seus pensamentos, afinal, toda aquela confraternização nada mais era do que uma idéia utópica que nunca daria certo, já que os alunos de Hogwarts, divididos em suas casas, nunca deixariam de lado as suas rivalidades, disso ela sabia... _

_Caminhando na frente, Ryan foi o primeiro a entrar no salão onde era servido o banquete, logo se dirigindo a um dos cantos do lugar, de onde poderia acompanhar a movimentação dos alunos, vendo inclusive o momento em que Melanie e as outras entraram e pararam logo em seguida, diante do silêncio que se fez com a chegada delas, e até mesmo Sarah, quando se juntou as demais, se sentiu acuada diante de tantos olhares repletos de dúvidas, receios e acusações._

_- Ai gente... - Gemeu Kayla incomodada._

_- Não se sinta intimidada com isso Kayla, eles só estão olhando pra nós porque nos acham lindas, vamos desfilar para que apreciem a nossa beleza. - Riu Estelar, erguendo sua cabeça, começando a andar de forma altiva até a mesa da Grifinória._

_Sarah quase riu nesse momento, achando graça de como a outra lidava com a situação, tendo a certeza de que aquilo era ainda mais difícil para ela do que para si, que já estava acostumada a olhares preconceituosos pelo sobrenome que carregava. "Se ela pode fazer isso, eu também consigo" Pensou com convicção, repetindo a atitude da Estelar, dirigindo-se até a mesa da casa ao qual pertencia._

_- Orgulhosas... - Resmungou Melanie, também indo para a própria mesa._

_Enquanto Ted e Pietro se dividiam dentro do salão, aos poucos elas se afastavam uma das outras, deixando para Kayla, que ainda continuava parada na porta, uma sensação de estranhamento, como se estivessem fazendo algo de muito errado..._

_- No que está pensando? - Perguntou Andrew de forma gentil, mas ainda assim surpreendendo a menina. _

_- Eu não sei... - Respondeu ela ainda meio perdida, enquanto voltava a olhar as outras se afastarem._

_- Sabe, se você não quer ficar longe delas, não tem que fazer isso só porque todos esperam que faça... São só lugares à mesa. - Falou ele dando de ombros._

_- Tem razão! - Sorriu ela satisfeita, que contente deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do auror, antes de finalmente sair correndo na direção de Melanie, sem se dar conta da reação que provocou no rapaz._

_- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou a lufa-lufa assustada, ao ter o seu braço agarrado por Kayla, que animadamente começou a puxá-la em uma direção contrária a qual pretendia ir. _

_- Vamos sentar juntas. - Respondeu ela de forma simples. - O que? São só lugares, tanto faz onde vamos ficar, desde que estejamos juntas. - Explicou ao ver a expressão aturdida da outra._

_- Tudo bem... - Concordou ela por fim. - Mas vamos sentar com a Estelar na Grifinória, leões são bem mais fáceis de lidar do que cobras. - Brincou. _

_- Eu não acho... Leões são grandes e tem presas e garras e..._

_- Deixa pra lá, você não entendeu a ironia. - Comentou Melanie, enquanto se sentava à mesa da Grifinória em frente à Estelar. _

_- O que significa isso? - Quis saber ela, surpresa, porém satisfeita por não estar mais só._

_- Nós somos amigas, podemos sentar juntas se quisermos... - Deu de ombros a corvinal._

_- É, tudo bem... - Sorriu largamente Estelar. - E a Sarah, ela não vem?_

_Juntas, as três meninas olharam em direção a mesa da Sonserina, onde Sarah já estava sentada, calada e taciturna, sem fazer a menor questão de socializar. "Porque ela não para, de me olhar assim?" Perguntou-se Sarah mentalmente, enquanto encarava o olhar de expectativa de Estelar. "Eu definitivamente não vou..."_

_- Sarah... - Chamou Ted, interrompendo o pensamento contrariado da menina._

_- O que? - Tornou ela de mau humor, fazendo-o sorrir._

_- Eu vou facilitar as coisas para você, tudo bem? - Falou o auror, enquanto segurava Sarah pelos braços, fazendo-a se levantar. - Eu vou te levar para a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto você mantém essa expressão aí mesma que está fazendo, assim todos vão achar que eu obriguei você, e que é claro, você está indo totalmente contrariada._

_- Tanto faz... - Resmungou ela, porém sem fazer nenhum movimento contra._

_- Bem vinda Sarah! - Sorriu Kayla, enquanto tirava mais uma foto, feliz por registrar cada momento daquele jantar que marcava o início das aulas em Hogwarts._

_- Se você tirar mais uma foto minha Kayla..._

_- Agora nem adianta reclamar Sarah, ninguém mandou dar a câmera pra ela. - Falou Estelar em tom risonho._

_Sarah teria respondido, mas o professor e diretor Daniel Power chamou atenção para si, parado diante a mesa dos professores, pronto para dar início ao habitual discurso de boas vindas aos alunos._

_- Ah, é só o Daniel... - Desdenhou Estelar. - Não precisamos dar atenção para ele._

_- Quem é aquela professora nova? - Questionou Melanie, fazendo as outras olharem na direção da mesa principal com igual curiosidade. _

_- Aquela é Cho Chang. - Respondeu Ted. - É ela a enviada do Ministério que vai fazer o acompanhamento psicológico de vocês. _

_- Você não deveria ter dito isso Lupin... - Reprovou Pietro._

_- Elas iriam saber de qualquer forma, não faz diferença falar agora ou não... - Ele deu de ombros._

_- Acompanhamento psicológico... Quanta besteira! - Reclamou a lufa-lufa._

_- Cho Chang... Eu já ouvi falar dela em algum lugar. - Comentou Estelar em tom pensativo._

_- Já sim. - Respondeu seu irmão prontamente. - Ela trabalha no ministério, eu falava nela direto lembra? Porque ela era..._

_- Ela era o que Ted? - Perguntou a sonserina em tom mordaz._

_- Ela era... Era... Foi, foi a namorada do Potter sabe? - Respondeu Ted, um tanto quanto atrapalhado, enquanto seus cabelos se tingiam lentamente de vermelho._

_- Namorada do Potter? Só por isso você falava nela?_

_- É claro, não era porque eu a achava bonita ou algo parecido..._

_- Hahaha... Ted, é melhor calar a boca, você está se complicando cada vez mais. - Riu Estelar, achando graça da confusão do irmão e do ciúme da Sarah._

_O som do riso divertido da menina chegou aos ouvidos do diretor Power quase como uma ofensa. Entretanto, ainda assim ele manteve sua pose, seguindo com seu discurso, fingindo não se importar com o fato de todos naquele salão lhe darem atenção, exceto um grupo seleto de alunas, que insistiam em fazer dele uma piada. Principalmente ela... Daniel estreitou seus olhos na direção da Estelar, enquanto ela lhe acena da mesa da Grifinória, sorrindo de forma debochada. Aquela risada... Ah, como aquela risada o incomodava, como ela despertava em si o desejo quase que incontrolável de calá-la para sempre..._

* * *

_O som de seus passos apressados, ecoavam pelos corredores, que chegavam até os ouvidos do grifinório, como uma voz fria e impiedosa, repetindo de forma rítmica "culpado, culpado, culpado..." Com a respiração alterada, o rapaz enfim alcançou o salão principal do colégio, onde entrou sem nem reparar nos olhares curiosos que o encararam ao passar ligeiro por entre as mesas, seguindo direto para o seu objetivo desde que chegou em Hogwarts._

_- Melanie... - Falou ele um tanto quanto ofegante._

_- Gustavo! - Engasgou-se a garota. _

_- Melanie... - Repetiu, abraçando a lufa-lufa de forma saudosa. - Eu sinto muito, sinto muito... Eu queria estar com você, juro que sim, mas tanta coisa aconteceu e eu não... _

_- Nem... - Chamou Kayla, segurando a mão da outra, puxando-a de leve. - Ele te deixou sozinha lembra? - Ela fez questão de ressaltar, afinal tinha muito vívida em sua memória, a imagem da amiga chorando pelo namorado desaparecido._

_Com o seu coração batendo em saltos, Melanie se deixou levar por toda aquela confusão de sentimentos, alívio, raiva, amor, carência, e mais outros tantos de sensações conflitantes... Sem saber em qual dessas sensações se agarrar, ela encarou suas companheiras, procurando uma resposta sobre o que fazer. _

_- Melanie, por favor... Só me escuta, eu prometo que posso explicar. - Pediu Gustavo, fazendo-a olhar para si, enquanto segurava seu rosto com as mãos. _

_Mais uma vez ela buscou os olhares das outras. Kayla deu ombros, pois ela acreditava que todo mundo merecia uma segunda chance, então valeria a pena ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, afinal, a Melanie gostava tanto dele... Já Sarah mantinha a expressão fechada, deixando clara a sua falta de tolerância para o que o rapaz tinha feito._

_- Então... - Interferiu Estelar, levantando-se. - As pessoas já começaram a sair do salão, a gente deveria fazer o mesmo né? Deixar eles dois conversarem sozinho... Sabe, briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher? Então!_

_- Estelar, o que você tem? - Cochichou Sarah, estranhando o comportamento da outra. "Porque ela está desconfortável, ela nunca fica assim!" Raciocinou a sonserina mentalmente._

_A filha do professor Lupin sorriu, mas não o seu sorriso largo costumeiro, e isso foi o suficiente para Sarah saber que definitivamente tinha algo de errado._

_- Vocês não precisam sair... Podem ficar se quiser, eu não tenho problemas em dizer na frente dos outros o quanto sou apaixonado pela Melanie e... - Falou Gustavo encarando cada uma delas._

_- Tá! – Cortou. - Que ótimo! Aposto que a Melanie fica feliz com isso, mas nós, eu... É, eu tenho mesmo que ir._

_- Estelar..._

_- Melanie, desculpa tá... - Tornou a grifinória, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. - Eu não tô fazendo de propósito, é sério, mas o cheiro do Gustavo... Eu não consigo evitar sentir, está muito forte e... E é horrível! - Completou ao mesmo tempo em que cobria o nariz com uma das mãos._

_- Hahahaha... - Sorriu Kayla. - Ah nem, isso não tem problema, esquisito seria se você gostasse do cheiro dele né._

_Rolando os olhos, Sarah decidiu que aquela era a sua deixa para se retirar, porém, assim que se virou deu de cara com uma cena no mínimo inusitada... Os capitães dos times de quadribol da Grifinória e Sonserina estavam andando juntos, os dois vindo na direção delas._

_- Mas o que significa isso? – Questionou a menina em voz alta._

_- É, boa noite... - Disse o capitão da Grifinória, recebendo de pronto um sorriso atencioso da Estelar._

_- O que vocês querem? - Sarah foi direto ao ponto, exibindo sua habitual cara de indiferença com a sobrancelha erguida._

_- Nós viemos expulsar vocês do time de quadribol. - Tornou o capitão da Sonserina, igualmente direto._

_- O que? - Falou Estelar com um sorriso incrédulo na face, com o se aquilo se tratasse de uma piada._

_- Mas que coisa, eu pensei que nós tivéssemos combinado que seríamos hã... _

_- O que? - Perguntou o sonserino com sarcasmo. - Isso não faz sentido... Ser educado ou não, não muda o fato que estamos expulsando elas dos times._

_- Como assim? Nos expulsando? Isso não faz sentido! Nós..._

_- Estelar... Desculpa, mas o time decidiu assim. Eu sei que você é uma ótima jogadora, todo mundo sabe, mas é que essas coisas que estão acontecendo..._

_- Ah, então é isso... - Sorriu Sarah com desdém. - Vocês estão com medo. Tudo bem, isso é compreensível._

_- Não é nada disso Malfoy! - Tornou o grifinório. - É uma questão de imagem, os times não podem manter pessoas como vocês e..._

_- Ah, eu não acredito! - Alterou-se Estelar. - Vocês estão nos tirando do time por isso? Por preconceito? _

_- Não é bem assim..._

_- Como não capitão? - Continuou a menina de forma ressentida. - Que outro motivo você teria? Isso não é justo, eu sou ..._

_- Deixa Estelar... - Interferiu Sarah, já incomodada com a situação de Estelar, que na sua opinião era humilhante. - São eles que estão perdendo, não nós. _

_- Falou a voz da soberba... - Debochou o capitão sonserino._

_- Vai dizer que eu não estou certa Howke?- Tornou a filha do professor Malfoy. - Você por acaso já conseguiu fazer frente a ela em campo? É claro que não... Ela é a melhor artilheira dessa escola e vocês dois sabem disso. Mas tudo bem, se querem continuar em frente com um time medíocre, isso é problema de vocês. _

_Repentinamente feliz, Estelar não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir Sarah falando daquele jeito, por isso deixou de lado a idéia de brigar para continuar no time, aderindo a postura da outra para si. _

_- É isso mesmo, é a Sonserina que está perdendo o melhor goleiro que poderiam ter... Sem a Sarah, qualquer elfo vesgo consegue marcar um gol em cima de vocês. - Provocou. _

_- Nós somos melhores que isso, e não precisamos de um time de amadores para provar... - Desdenhou Sarah, enquanto começava a sua caminhada para se retirar do salão, satisfeita por sair por cima daquela situação. _

_Seguindo-a de perto, Estelar caminhava de cabeça erguida, porém ao ouvir o murmúrio do sonserino dizendo "aberrações..." ela se virou em um único movimento, pronta para avançar sobre o rapaz, e provocar nele a maior quantidade de machucados que conseguisse. A situação em questão de segundos virou uma confusão... Estelar gritava ameaças, o capitão da Sonserina a provocava estando, é claro, devidamente seguro, enquanto a garota era fortemente segurada por seu irmão, Gustavo e Kayla. _

_- Eu vou acabar com você! - Gritou ela, debatendo-se para se soltar._

_- Nem não faz isso, vai causar mais problemas... - Pediu Kayla em tom preocupado._

_- Eu não quero saber, posso ser expulsa, mas antes..._

_- Já chega Lupin! - Cortou Pietro em tom ríspido. - Ainda é o seu primeiro dia de aula, não comece tão cedo a fazer o que não deve._

_- Mas foram eles que começaram... - Defendeu Melanie._

_- Não interessa quem começou isso acaba agora. - Taxou o auror Ryan Jhones. - Todo mundo circulando. _

_E sem nem pensar duas vezes, os dois capitães se retiraram do lugar, ansiosos por se manterem longe das garras da garota, afinal, nenhum deles queria mais problemas com qualquer uma delas._

_- Já chega!Tá bom, podem me soltar... - Resmungou Estelar contrariada._

_- Tem certeza que não vai sair correndo atrás deles assim que soltarmos você? - Perguntou Ted. - Tudo bem... - Concordou ele por fim, assim que viu a expressão da irmã._

_- Sai pra lá Gustavo. - Disse ela assim que foi liberada. - O seu cheiro está terrível, está acabando com o meu olfato._

_- Ok... Eu vou tentar não ficar ofendido com isso. - Tornou ele sem saber ao certo o que pensar a respeito. _

_- Ei nem, para onde está indo? - Quis saber Kayla, ao reparar em Sarah se afastando._

_- Para o dormitório... - Tornou de forma simples._

_- Vamos juntas então!_

_A corvinal se apressou e junto com Estelar, acompanharam Sarah para fora do salão principal, seguindo pelos corredores do castelo, até o local que passaram a dividir desde o ano passado, quando toda a confusão havia começado..._

_- Eu não acredito que nos tiraram do time... - Lamentou a grifinória, concentrando-se apenas na questão mais recente._

_- Ai nem, não fica pensando nisso tá! Vamos falar de coisas boas... - Sorriu Kayla em tom pensativo. - Então, como vocês foram nos Nom's?_

_- Desde quando provas são coisas boas? - Resmungou Estelar._

_Com um olhar de reprovação, Sarah encarou Estelar, demonstrando o quanto era avessa aquela opinião._

_- Eu fui normal... – Disse a sonserina por fim. – "O" de ótimo na maioria das matérias, "Excede a expectativas" em Poções, História da Magia e Runas Antigas._

_- Cacete Sarah..._

_- Lupin, abaixa o tom e controle o palavreado. – Cortou Pietro._

_- Tá, tá... – Desdenhou a menina. – Como pode chamar isso de normal Sarah? Você não tirou nenhuma nota abaixo de "Ótimo"._

_- Eu tirei "E" na maioria... – Disse Kayla em tom distraído, dando de ombros._

_- O que? – Questionou Sarah incrédula._

_- Foi o que eu disse... Minhas notas foram "Excede as expectativas" com um ou dois "Ótimos"._

_O jeito simples, quase infantil de falar de Kayla fez Sarah suspirar de descontentamento, afinal, ela não conseguia entender como alguém como ela, tão avoada, poderia ter notas melhores que as suas. "Inacreditável" Resmungou a filha do professor Malfoy em pensamento._

_- E você Estelar, como foi nas provas? – Kayla questionou._

_- Ah, deixa pra lá... Depois das notas de vocês dá até vergonha de falar as minhas. – Ela riu. – Mas o que importa é que consegui nota para cursar as matérias que queria, e então seguir a carreira de auror._

_- E aí se tornar uma Inominável e trabalhar ao lado do John bonitão. – Completou Kayla._

_- É isso aí! – Concordou a outra, igualmente risonha._

_- Esse comportamento de vocês duas é deprimente... – Resmungou Sarah, as fazendo rir ainda mais enquanto ela suspirava profundamente, porém não por irritação, afinal, antes de chegar a Hogwarts, de uma forma que para ela mesma não fazia sentido, estava sentindo falta de tudo isso..._

* * *

_- Eu posso acompanhar você até o salão comunal? – Perguntou Gustavo, assim que viu Melanie se levantar para seguir as outras. – Nós podemos ir conversando no caminho, é que eu realmente queria explicar..._

_- Que tal você parar de perder tempo pedindo para me contar o que aconteceu, e falar logo de uma vez? – Taxou a lufa-lufa. – Você só tem tempo até chegarmos ao salão que divido com elas, sabe que não pode entrar lá, por isso vai ter que me convencer no caminho. – Concluiu ela, já começando a andar._

_- Melanie... Escuta, eu ia ficar ao seu lado, quer dizer, eu estou sempre ao seu lado. – Ele se apressou em falar, acompanhando de perto, dando importância a cada passo que davam... - Eu sei que tudo isso não é culpa de vocês, sei que você não seria capaz de fazer o monte de coisas das quais foi acusada, eu te conheço Mel... É sério, eu teria ido pessoalmente ao Ministério dizer isso, defender você e as suas amigas, mas eu não pude, eu queria, mas... - Ele suspirou, fazendo uma pausa em sua fala desenfreada. – Os meus pais me levaram para fora do país... Eles disseram que você não era uma boa companhia, e é claro, muito menos uma boa namorada. Eu tive que discordar disso... - Ele sorriu. - Agora eu sou de maior, e posso fazer o que quero de acordo com a minha própria vontade, por isso voltei sozinho para a Inglaterra. Voltei para Hogwarts, e principalmente para você Melanie, porque eu te amo e não conseguiria ficar longe..._

_Melanie estancou no lugar, interrompendo bruscamente sua caminhada, sentindo o seu coração ainda mais acelerado._

_- O que você disse? - Ela perguntou em tom baixo._

_- Eu disse que a minha família me..._

_- Não! - Interrompeu. - A outra parte... O que você disse?_

_- Eu... - Começou ele, aproximando-se lentamente da garota. - Eu disse que amo você, e que nada vai mudar isso. - Completou._

_Então, assim como havia ansiado desde que chegara ao castelo, o grifinório finalmente conseguiu encostar suas mãos em Melanie, aproximando-se enquanto a puxava para si pela cintura, confiante de que havia conseguido remediar a situação, porém, antes que seus lábios encostassem-se aos dela, a garota se afastou, escapando de suas mãos._

_- Não Gustavo! - Disse ela em tom enérgico, cortando o clima. - Eu ainda estou muito chateada com você... - Explicou à medida que se distanciava cada vez mais do rapaz._

_- Mel, por favor... Eu já disse que não foi culpa minha. - Insistiu ele, acompanhando os passos da outra._

_- Vai ter que ser mais convincente... - Falou ela, esforçando-se para não rir, afinal já estava começando a achar engraçada toda a situação, embora ainda não estivesse disposta a ceder._

_- Não preciso te convencer Melanie, você sabe! Eu não iria para longe de você de não tivessem me obrigado. Mas eu voltei... Estou aqui na sua frente, e nada vai me fazer ir embora._

_- Gustavo... - Suspirou ela, não querendo mais torturá-lo daquele jeito. - Eu sei... Não no começo, porque fiquei com raiva, mas agora eu sei._

_- Que bom, porque eu estava começando pensar em apelar e pedir desculpas de joelhos._

_- Ah, não, isso seria exagerado demais. - A lufa-lufa sorriu por fim, fazendo-o sorrir também. - Mas você pode continuar pedindo desculpa e me paparicando amanhã... O seu tempo acabou. - Disse, apontando a porta do dormitório, por onde as outras haviam passado ainda a pouco._

_- Tudo bem... - Concordou ele com um suspiro. - Só mais um detalhe antes que eu seja expulso por um dos aurores. - Falou segurando as mãos de Melanie, aproximando-os mais uma vez, para enfim juntar os lábios no beijo que ambos tanto desejavam._

_Devagar, eles se afastaram, atrasando o máximo possível esse momento. E enquanto Gustavo seguia pelo corredor, indo embora para o salão da Grifinória, Melanie sentia que ainda era capaz de ter alguma felicidade depois de tudo que havia acontecido, e por isso, sorriu tão largamente ao fechar a porta do salão._

* * *

Espreguiçando-se de forma sonolenta em seu divã, Ben corrigiu sua postura largada, retornando ao presente, enquanto voltava a olhar com curiosidade o globo luminoso a sua frente, deixando suas lembranças divertidas de lado, voltando a admirar com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, as suas tão adoradas meninas, que mal sabiam, tinham sua privacidade invadida desde o momento em que colocaram os pés no colégio...

- Em breve... Logo chegará o momento. - Disse ele com sua voz sibilada, ao passar suas mãos magras sobre a esfera, como se de fato estivesse acariciando uma das quatro.

Entretanto, a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, não lhe chamou a atenção, afinal, em relação aquilo, ele já sabia o desfecho. Por isso fez questão de mudar o que lhe era refletido no globo mágico, atento a outro detalhe importante, algo que em um futuro próximo, daria a ele o que precisava, a oportunidade de brincar com elas do jeito que queria... Para só então matá-las... Ah, sim... Porque ele iria matá-las. "Mas com todo o carinho possível." Ben sorriu ao concluir seu pensamento, vidrando seus olhos mais uma vez na esfera que flutuava diante de si.

* * *

- Sarah, eu não entendo... Se te chateia tanto vir até aqui, se realmente não queria fazer isso, por que deixou a Estelar te convencer?

- Não faz pergunta difícil Ted. - Respondeu a menina de forma malcriada, se limitando a cruzar os braços, encostando-se na parede, em um gesto de contrariedade quase infantil.

O ex-grifinório se aproximou de Sarah, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos naquele corredor, para então apoiar seu queixo sobre a cabeça da menina, enquanto a abraçava.

- O que você acha de tudo isso?

- Tsc... Eu acho que certas pessoas não sabem dividir as coisas. - Respondeu, recebendo de bom grado a proximidade do rapaz.

- Mas a Estelar nunca reclamou de nós, quer dizer, não que eu saiba pelo menos... - Ele deu de ombros. - Não acho que ela falaria que a Melanie está diferente se não fosse verdade.

- Talvez... Mas eu acho que a Melanie está é...

Sarah interrompeu o seu comentário assim que a porta da sala de aula abriu, dando passagem, a alguns alunos do sexto ano. A sonserina se afastou de Ted, logo assumindo a sua costumeira postura de seriedade, enquanto procurava por quem esteve esperando até aquele momento.

- Belford! - Chamou ela assim que viu a outra.

- Sarah... - Tornou ela.

- A Estelar me pediu para chamar você, nós estamos nos reunindo para ter algumas aulas de aparatação. Isso é útil, por isso concordei, acho que você também...

- Desde quando você faz o que a Estelar diz tão facilmente? - Questionou a lufa-lufa, e embora ela estivesse sorrindo ao fazer isso, havia algo em seu tom de voz que não agradou Sarah.

- Qual é Melanie... Não é todo aluno que tem a oportunidade de ter algumas instruções sobre aparatação assim. - Interferiu Ted, ao reparar na expressão da namorada.

- É, eu sei, mas vou ter que dispensar... Tenho algo mais importante pra fazer. - Ela deu de ombros, enquanto se virava, afastando-se dos outros.

- Certas pessoas não tem amor próprio. - Alfinetou Sarah, fazendo questão de ser ouvida, assim que reparou que Melanie ia encontrar com Gustavo, que a esperava mais a frente.

- Sarah... – Ted tentou falar algo.

- Vamos sair daqui. - Cortou ela.

Chateada, a sonserina se apressou em sair daquele corredor, indo se juntar as outras, que a esperavam em frente ao salão comunal de Hogwarts.

- Ué nem, cadê a Mel? - Quis saber Kayla, tão logo a filha do professor Malfoy se aproximou.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim, não sou nenhuma criança para ser tratada como "Nem"... E quanto a Belford, bom ela não vem, tem coisas mais importantes para fazer. - Desdenhou.

- Ela foi encontrar com o Gustavo não é... - Falou Estelar, enquanto olhava para o outro lado, de onde ela podia sentir vir o cheiro da Melanie. - Desde quando a Mel não faz mais tanta questão de ficar com a gente?

- Isso não importa Lupin, vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia. - Respondeu Sarah de forma impaciente, já começando a andar.

Aos poucos, as pessoas ali reunidas, foram acompanhando Sarah, seguindo para o salão comum que dividiam, e embora a intenção fosse aprender, ou em alguns casos, ensinar sobre aparatação, poucos estavam focados nisso de verdade... Por essa razão, quando Kayla passou, animada com a idéia da aula, Andrew não pode resistir à vontade que sentiu de tocar nos cabelos da menina, que sempre balançavam as suas costas. "É tão macio..." Pensou o rapaz com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- O que foi nem? - Perguntou Kayla.

- Ah, é... Nada não... - Disfarçou, escondendo as próprias mãos atrás das costas, como se isso anulasse o fato da corvinal ter percebido.

- Até quando pretende ficar aí? - Questionou Pietro, ao reparar em Estelar ainda parada, com o olhar perdido na direção do corredor.

- Não sei... - Suspirou. - Mas eu não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. - Concluiu ela com seriedade.

- Hum... E você por acaso é do tipo de pessoas que costuma ter esses tipos de coisas, ainda mais séria desse jeito? - Debochou.

- Ahá, eu sabia! - Riu a grifinória. - Você é apaixonado pelo meu jeito radiante e alegre de ser. Não se preocupe Pietro, eu nunca vou ter rugas na testa por fazer uma expressão tão séria quanto a sua. - Provocou, batendo de leve com as pontas dos dedos sobre a testa do auror, que a encarou com descrença, ainda não habituado ao jeito espontâneo da menina.

- Ela diz cada coisa... - Resmungou Pietro, enquanto observava Estelar se juntar as outras, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão na própria testa. "Eu não tenho rugas..." Pensou.

* * *

"Isso não faz o menor sentido..." Pensou Melanie contrariada, enquanto o professor Longbotton a levava de volta para o salão comum.

- De verdade Senhorita Belford, não tem com que se preocupar... - Garantiu Neville em tom gentil.

- Mas o que está acontecendo afinal? Porque me tiraram da aula? - Insistiu.

- É só uma medida de segurança, como os aurores foram convocados para uma reunião no Ministério, não queremos correr o risco de deixá-las sozinhas. Nada fora do normal aconteceu até agora, e queremos que continue assim não é mesmo? - Sorriu ele, fazendo a menina rolar os olhos de impaciência.

Sem dizer nada, Melanie entrou no salão que dividia com as outras, juntando-se a elas.

- Prontinho professor Lupin. Estão todas aqui.

- Obrigado Neville, pode deixar comigo agora, eu...

- Não mesmo! - Interrompeu o professor de poções, entrando na sala, quase passando por cima do Neville que estava fazendo o caminho inverso. Foi por pouco que desviou... - Da minha filha cuido eu Lupin.

Draco atravessou o espaço do salão em passos largos, logo chegando até onde Sarah estava sentada, pegando-a pelo braço, fazendo a menina se levantar.

- Pai... - Resmungou ela, se soltando das mãos dele. - Se controla, por favor... Já passei da idade de precisar de babá, posso me...

- Sarah, eu não vou falar uma segunda vez. - Ameaçou, e o tom mordaz em sua voz foi o suficiente para a sonserina entender o recado.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Sarah seguiu o pai para fora do salão, sabendo que toda essa irritação do homem na verdade se tratava de ciúmes e por isso ela decidiu não perder tempo "batendo boca", afinal, não estava com disposição para tal...

- Eu não me importaria de ter uma babá como o professor Malfoy. - Comentou Estelar assim que pai e filha saíram.

- Ai nem, eu também não... - Completou a outra, as fazendo sorrir.

Com um olhar de reprovação, Remo sentou em uma das poltronas, disposto a permanecer ali até que os aurores voltassem.

- Por que eles foram chamados para essa reunião? - Quis saber Melanie, dirigindo-se a Estelar, a quem julgava saber alguma coisa, uma vez que o irmão dela era um dos aurores.

- Sei lá... - Deu de ombros. - Parece que eles vão discutir a nossa situação, ou algo parecido, não sei direito.

- Isso é perda de tempo. - Riu a lufa-lufa com certo nervosismo. - Tem pessoas morrendo por aí, e o Ministério se limita a fazer reuniões! Como se isso fosse adiantar de algo...

- Mel, também não é assim e você sabe.

- É nem, não podemos fazer muita coisa agora, só esperar.

- Esperar? - Questionou com um certo ar de deboche.- Então é isso, passamos um tempo em que nada aconteceu e todos relaxaram... Vocês concordam mesmo com isso? Até você Estelar?

- Não, claro que não concordo! - Tornou a grifinória. - Mas Mel, infelizmente, não podemos fazer muita coisa trancadas aqui. Temos que esperar que, seja quem for que esteja fazendo isso, venha até nós, que tente algo. Porque se fizermos qualquer coisa que não seja nos defender de verdade, aí sim que nós vamos estar ferradas! Porque acredite, tem um monte de gente lá fora, loucas para nos acusar, nos trancar em algum canto e jogar a chave fora, e aí já era! - Estelar suspirou, buscando as palavras certas para fazer a outra entender. - É sério, ninguém aqui tem tanta vontade de pular em cima do Daniel quanto eu, mas não dá! Por isso eu sei, acredite Melanie, eu sei o que você quer, mas pensa comigo, não vai conseguir nada se não agir com calma... A nossa hora vai chegar, acredita em mim.

- Que seja. - Pontuou ela, sem a intenção de continuar com aquele assunto, se jogando no sofá, disposta a ficar quieta...

Enquanto isso, no Ministério da Magia, um grupo seleto de pessoas se reuniam... Aurores, Inomináveis e o Ministro, discutiam ali a estranha ausência de acontecimentos, afinal, levando em conta o ano letivo anterior, era de se esperar que algo já tivesse acontecido. E embora isso fosse estranho, também era o suficiente, para que de certa forma, todos se sentissem mais aliviados, sem se darem conta, porém do que se desenrolava bem diante de seus olhos...

Sentada em seu lugar, desempenhando o papel designado a ela, a mulher mantinha-se atenta, sendo os olhos e ouvidos de Ben dentro do Ministério, por meio de uma forte ligação mental, que a fazia inclusive, manter em seu rosto o mesmo tipo de sorriso malicioso que seu Senhor estava fazendo à quilômetros dali, feliz por tudo estar correndo de acordo com o seu desejo.

* * *

Não era sempre que acontecia, mas ter horários livres entre as aulas deixava Sarah um tanto quanto ansiosa, como se de alguma forma estivesse perdendo tempo, deixando de aprender algo. Por isso, lá estava ela, sentada no chão de seu quarto, em meio a livros, ingredientes mágicos e seu enorme caldeirão, onde misturava os itens de acordo com a sua vontade, dando vazão a criatividade... "Se eu estiver certa..." Ponderou em pensamento, enquanto remexia mais uma vez o líquido fervente no caldeirão. "Eu só tenho que..."

- Oi Sarah! - Sorriu Estelar, entrando no quarto e cortando o raciocínio da outra.

- Quem disse que você podia entrar aqui? - Bufou a sonserina.

- Ninguém... - Deu de ombros, enquanto se sentava na cama. - É que não tenho nada pra fazer, e tá chato ficar lá fora só com o Pietro, ele só sabe ficar enchendo o meu saco.

- Então porque você não começa a adiantar o relatório que meu pai pediu pra aula? - Sugeriu.

- Eu não, faço isso depois... De preferência quando estiver bem perto de entregar, pra ter emoção sabe? Será que consigo fazer a tempo? Ou não, o que vai acontecer? - Dramatizou ela, rindo.

- Se continuar brincando assim você vai acabar reprovada.

- Que nada, na hora eu sempre dou um jeito... Então, o que está fazendo?

- Nada. - Respondeu ela taxativa.

- Ah, tá bom... Pra que tudo isso? Que poção é essa?

- Merda Estelar! - Irritou-se a menina. - Você é pior que criança pentelha, que coisa. O que você quer afinal?

- Eu nada... No momento só estou estorvando você. - Brincou.

- Eu mereço. - Suspirou ela de forma exasperada.

- Ah Sarah. - A grifinória disse levantando-se da cama, indo se sentar ao lado da filha do professor Malfoy. - Não faz birra, eu sei que você adora a minha companhia. - Concluiu enquanto a abraçava.

- É, é, tá bom... Agora me solta. - Desconversou ainda resistente as demonstrações gratuitas de carinho da amiga. - Agora que está aqui, e não tem como me livrar de você, ao menos faça alguma coisa que presta, e me passa aquele frasco logo ali. - Apontou.

- Qual? Esse daqui? - Perguntou enquanto pegava um recipiente de vidro próximo a ela, cheio do que pareciam ser micro-grãos cintilantes. - O que é isso? Nunca vi essa coisa nas aulas...

Curiosa, Estelar abriu a tampa do frasco em suas mãos antes que Sarah pudesse impedir, fazendo assim com que o conteúdo se espalhasse pelo ar, e mesmo que a garota tenha sido rápida em balançar as mãos frente ao rosto, na tentativa de afastar os milhares de grãozinhos, foi impossível deixar de respirar aquilo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Estelar! Droga! Será que você não... Estelar? - Sarah repentinamente mudou o tom de voz de irritado para preocupado, ao encarar a outra.

Abrindo a boca na tentativa de falar algo, a filha do professor Lupin só conseguia emitir um chiado estranho, à medida que sua respiração ficava cada vez mais forçada. Ela encarou Sarah, em um pedido mudo de ajuda, enquanto sentia uma dor lancinante invadir seus olhos e vias aéreas, chegando até os pulmões, fazendo-a incapaz de gritar...

- Estelar... - Ofegou a sonserina, sentindo uma onda de pânico a invadir.

Em qualquer outra situação, em se tratando de qualquer outro perigo, desde que Sarah pudesse sacar a sua varinha e atacar, ela saberia exatamente o que fazer, mas ali, estava perdida. Ver Estelar sufocando, enquanto os seus olhos se manchavam assustadoramente de vermelho sangue, a fez congelar, permitindo apenas que sua voz saísse alto o suficiente a ponto das pessoas do lado de fora do quarto a ouvirem pedindo socorro.

- Mas o que... - Pietro estagnou sua fala, ao abrir a porta e se deparar com a cena chocante a sua frente. Sarah, com olhos arregalados e mãos tremulas, lutava para dar amparo a grifinória, que sedia ao peso do próprio corpo.

Apressado, o auror adentrou ao quarto, não enxergando mais nada a sua frente a não ser Estelar, ao ponto de afastar Sarah sem cuidado algum, enquanto segurava firme o rosto da outra entre as suas mãos, prestando atenção aos detalhes...

- O que aconteceu? - Inquiriu ansioso por entender toda aquela estranha situação.

- Eu não sei... Eu... Ela abriu o vidro e... Eu... - E a menina que sempre fora eloquente, agora nervosa, sequer conseguia formular uma frase completa.

Sem perder mais tempo, em único puxão, o rapaz levantou o corpo de Lupin, apertando-a em seus braços, saindo apressado.

- Nem, o que está acontecendo? - O que a Estelar tem? - Quis saber Kayla, ao sair do próprio quarto, curiosa com o inusitado pedido de ajuda.

Sarah não respondeu, apenas seguiu o auror, tendo por perto a corvinal, que assim como ela, se alarmou em ver o estado da outra.

- Estelar? - A voz de Ted saiu falha. - Este...

- Lupin!- Chamou Pietro em tom imperativo, enquanto atravessava o salão que as meninas dividiam, seguindo direto para o seu objetivo. - Você não vai ajudar em nada se desesperando... Controle-se! Avise os seus pais, mande patronos. Cumpra os protocolos...

- A lareira está liberada. - Informou Ryan.

E imediatamente Willians entrou na lareira com a menina, logo sendo envolvidos por fogo esverdeado, que os levava através de uma ligação segura, direto para o hospital St. Mungus, assim como haviam planejado para o caso de alguma emergência. Mais rápido até do que se considerava capaz, Ted lançou os feitiços, avisando ao pai, e a mãe no Ministério da magia, que imediatamente acionou as medidas de segurança do salão comunal das garotas, as selando lá dentro. "Nunca imaginei que depois de todo esse tempo fossemos chegar a usar isso." Pensou o auror Ryan, enquanto observava o ambiente ao redor, agora uma verdadeira fortaleza, cercada com todas as proteções mágicas possíveis.

Melanie, que permanecia parada em um canto, viu quando o irmão da Estelar se largou em uma das poltronas com a expressão preocupada, sendo evidenciada pela cor de seus cabelos, que agora assumiam um tom pálido...

- Ela vai ficar em... - Balbuciou a lufa-lufa, sentindo a obrigação de dizer algo.

- É claro que vai! - Afirmou Sarah convicta, embora sua voz soasse um tanto quanto aguda demais.

Pisando duro, a sonserina voltou ao seu quarto, onde começou a arrumar com as próprias mãos, sem o uso de magia, a confusão que havia se espalhado ali, quando Pietro entrou e saiu como um furacão, virando o caldeirão e quebrando vidros.

- Eu ajudo você nem... - Falou Kayla, já com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

E sem dizer mais nada, as meninas, até mesmo Melanie, começaram a limpar a sujeira do quarto, deixando que o silêncio sufocasse os pensamentos sombrios de cada uma delas...

Ninfadora Tonks sempre foi conhecida por ser desastrada, no entanto, ela agora corria pelos corredores do hospital com extrema desenvoltura. Ao seu lado, o medibruxo, chefe do departamento médico da Academia de Aurores, Phillip Crowel, seguia igualmente apressado, sabendo que precisava correr se quisesse de fato ajudar.

- Estelar! - Gritou Tonks, assim que a viu em um dos leitos do hospital, cercada por médicos, que aflitos tentavam conter a garota que lutava por conseguir respirar. - Ah! Por Merlin...- Estagnou a mulher alarmada, ao deparar-se com o estado da filha.

Já acostumado aos atendimentos de emergência dos campos de batalha, Phillip passou pelos outros médicos, abrindo caminho mostrando a sua identificação do Ministério, porém parando, mesmo que por alguns segundos, ao constatar o estado da menina, que contorcia o próprio corpo, como se lutasse com uma força invisível que a oprimia, com o rosto vermelho e olhos injetados, evidenciados pela expressão fixa em uma careta de dor, embora ainda não emitisse som algum além de um chiado sufocado.

- Estelar! Estelar... - Tornou a gritar a mulher, perdendo o controle, desesperada não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Ninfadora... - Chamou o medibruxo. - Vai ficar tudo bem, confia em mim.

Ela não saberia dizer o que, mas havia algo no tom de voz de Phillip que a vez se acalmar, confiando plenamente na promessa que ele fazia. Por isso Tonks se afastou, juntando-se a Pietro, parado em um canto da sala, observando tudo de longe.

Com um floreio de varinha, o medibruxo executou um feitiço de paralisação, obrigando o corpo da grifinória a parar de se contorcer, dando a ele a oportunidade de se aproximar e analisar melhor o quadro clínico. Após uma rápida e eficiente avaliação, o homem segurou a cabeça de Estelar, inclinando-a para trás, na tentativa de ajudar na respiração, enquanto voltava a balançar a varinha em mais um feitiço impronunciado. Instantes depois, um frasco de insignificante tamanho, entrou voando pelo lugar, indo parar direto na mão do médico.

- Estelar, bebe isso. - Pediu ele, oferecendo o conteúdo do frasco à menina.

Resistente, ela simplesmente pareceu não dar atenção ao pedido do homem, que se viu obrigado a segurar o rosto dela, forçando-a a ingerir a poção, que devido a sua consistência oleosa, demorou a descer ao longo da garganta da garota, torturando-a ainda mais. Deixando por onde passava uma trilha de fogo, que a consumia em uma sensação impiedosa de queimação, vinda acompanhada, segundos depois, de um espasmo ao qual ela não pode evitar. Foi então que Phillip conjurou um balde no tempo exato em que Estelar dobrou seu corpo para frente, enquanto era acometida por um acesso de vômito.

- Calma Estelar... Apenas deixe sair, isso vai ajudar você. - Falou o homem em tom gentil, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da menina.

A poção, assim que fez efeito, começou a fagocitar a substância estranha que invadiu o organismo da grifinória, sendo logo em seguida expelida por meio do vômito, livrando-a aos poucos dos seus dolorosos efeitos. "Porque ele tem que ficar tocando nela? Isso não é adequado..." Reprovava Pietro mentalmente, ao reparar nas mãos de Phillip, que subiam e desciam pelas costas da garota, em um gesto sutil de apoio.

- Já está acabando. Isso... Só mais um pouco. - Encorajou o médico.

Sentindo o seu corpo fraco, finalmente Estelar cessou o vômito, permitindo que Phillip a apoiasse, colocando-a deitada de volta na cama e embora sua respiração ainda estivesse ofegante, recuperando aos poucos o ritmo normal, ela estava aliviada por se livrar dos sintomas torturantes que a afligiam até então.

- Estelar... - Ele voltou a chamar, alisando de forma compreensiva a testa da menina, limpando o suor. - Eu preciso que você beba isso. - Pediu, oferecendo outro frasco, porém agora com um líquido em tom cristalino, gelatinoso.

- Não... - Murmurou ela com a voz quase inaudível, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava os olhos ainda irritados.

- Não coça, só vai piorar... - Avisou, afastando com cuidado as mãos da menina. - Agora faz o que estou dizendo. - Completou, colocando mais uma vez a poção frente a ela, que sem opção acabou aceitando. - Boa menina. - Sorriu o homem, ao verificar que ela havia bebido todo o conteúdo do frasco.

- Não me trata como criança... - Resmungou.

- Então pare de resmungar como uma. - Ele devolveu, embora ainda mantivesse o tom ameno na voz. - Agora descanse, você teve um dia difícil.

- O que... Que aconteceu? - Perguntou Estelar meio grogue, por causa do efeito das poções que havia ingerido. - E a Sarah? Ela está bem? - Se preocupou.

- Ela está bem... Quanto a você, para ser sincero não sabemos ainda, ao que parece você se intoxicou com alguma coisa. Enquanto descansa, nós vamos averiguar, e depois... - Phillip interrompeu sua explicação ao reparar que a grifinória já havia caído no sono.

- Cadê a minha filha? Como ela está? - Remo Lupin invadiu o quarto, ansioso por algo que aplacasse a sua aflição.

- Remo... - Interferiu a esposa. - Ela está bem. - Completou, aliviada, porém sem poder evitar as lágrimas ao se abraçar no marido, que prontamente a amparou, dividindo com ela a mesma sensação.

- A Estelar precisa de repouso agora, mas não se preocupem o pior já passou. - Falou Phillip se aproximando dos pais da menina.

- E você é? - Inquiriu o professor de DCAT.

- Eu sou o doutor Crowel, o médico respon...

- Você não é novo demais para ser médico?

Com uma cotovelada, Ninfadora reprovou a pergunta mal educada do marido, que a encarou insatisfeito, afinal, ele só estava preocupado com o bem estar da filha, era óbvio que esperasse o melhor tratamento para ela.

- Você foi ótimo Phillip, obrigada. - Sorriu ela. - Não sei o que faríamos sem você.

- Obrigado... - Tornou ele, enquanto o restante da equipe médica se retirava do quarto, parabenizando-o também pelo atendimento bem feito, o deixando ainda mais desconcertado. - Bom, eu vou sair por um instante e avaliar o material colhido, para tentar identificar o que a intoxicou. Vocês podem ficar com ela um pouco... Mas é importante que a deixem descansar.

- Claro, nós vamos ficar quietinhos... - Sorriu Ninfadora.

Ao mesmo tempo, Remo se aproximava da filha, olhando-a com cuidado, certificando-se do seu estado.

- Não sei o que faríamos sem você... - Ele disse em tom de dúvida, enquanto cobria a menina adormecida. - Precisava ser tão exagerada?

- Ah, dá um tempo Remo... - Tornou a mulher, rolando os olhos. - O Phillip é um bom médico. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, diferente dos outros pelo que me pareceu.

- Ainda assim, falando desse jeito você faz parecer que...

- Você está com ciúmes! - Ela acusou em tom divertido.

- O que? - Bufou. - Não diga besteiras Ninfa, eu só...

- Só está morrendo de ciúmes! - A auror completou, enquanto voltava a abraçar o marido. - Isso é tão bonitinho amor... Mas olha, você precisa entender que a Estelar não é mais criança sabe, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de que ela...

- Não quero saber! - Cortou ele. - Pra mim a minha filha vai ser sempre criança. - Completou, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

Parado, como se fizesse parte da decoração do lugar, Pietro permaneceu calado, apenas observando a tudo enquanto o tempo passava, por mais que às vezes a sua atenção se prendesse por mais tempo que gostaria, sobre a feição relaxada de Estelar, típica de um sono tranqüilo.

- Desculpe interromper... -Disse Phillip, voltando ao quarto.

- Não está interrompendo. - Sorriu Tonks. - E então, conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu?

- Sim, claro... A Estelar foi intoxicada com prata e teve uma reação severa, mas nada que vá deixar alguma seqüela preocupante. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que ela vai se recuperar totalmente.

- Tá vendo Remo? Eu disse que o Phillip era um bom médico. - Sorriu Tonks, satisfeita em ter aceitado a ajuda do homem quando ele a ofereceu.

- Nesse caso então eu vou informar ao Ministério. - Finalmente Pietro se manifestou. - Precisamos desfazer os feitiços de proteção da sala comum e...

- Isso mesmo, faça isso Senhor Willians. - Cortou a mulher. - Aproveite e vá com ele Remo, aposto que o Ted está louco por notícias, e as outras meninas também... Vai lá e diz que está tudo bem.

- Eu não preciso sair daqui para fazer isso... - Ponderou o professor, ainda tentando entender porque sua esposa queria tanto que ele saísse.

- A menina precisa descansar Remo, e com todos nós aqui, falando sem parar não vai ajudar muito.

- Então você também vai sair?

- Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério também, cumprir com certas obrigações... - Respondeu ela.

- A Estelar não pode ficar sozinha.

- Eu concordo, não é apropriado. - Interferiu Pietro. - Pode ser arriscado. Ela está sobre proteção e...

- O Phillip fica com ela. - Cortou Tonks. - Ele é um auror treinado e médico, com certeza é mais capacitado do que nós. O que? - Questionou ela, ao perceber a forma estranha que Remo a encarava.

- Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar Ninfa, mas não estou gostando disso. - Tornou ele com seriedade.

- Hahahaha... Depois você ainda se pergunta de onde a nossa filha puxou o jeito paranóico de ser. - Ainda com um largo sorriso, ela segurou o braço do marido, começando a arrastá-lo para fora do quarto. - Nós precisamos ir Phillip, você cuida direitinho da Estelar não é mesmo?

- Não se preocupe Tonks, eu vou ficar de olho. - Tornou ele de forma simpática.

- Ficar de olho, sei... - Resmungou Pietro. - Mas não se preocupe, vou poupar você do trabalho. Eu vou até o Ministério, mas volto logo em seguida. - Completou ao passar pelo medibruxo, acompanhando os outros dois, finalmente saindo do quarto.

Com um meneio divertido de cabeça, Phillip riu da situação, porém, decido a cumprir seu papel de médico e promessa de homem, ele voltou sua atenção para Estelar, aproximando-se, para em seguida colocar a mão sobre a testa da garota, verificando a sua temperatura.

- Você ainda está quente... - Murmurou, enquanto conjurava uma compressa fria, que imediatamente colocou sobre a testa e olhos dela, sabendo que o feitiço executado, também ajudaria a melhorar a irritação ocular.

O Medibruxo se sentou ao lado do leito da menina, disposto a cumprir com sua palavra e não sair do lado dela. E nem mesmo os seus pensamentos foram capazes de ir para muito longe durante o tempo ocioso... Em momentos como aquele, em que via a menina em situações adversas, só conseguia ponderar o quão fascinante ela era. Não de um jeito normal, como em outras mulheres que já haviam chamado sua atenção. Estelar era só uma menina, tal qual seu próprio irmão taxou na primeira vez que a vira, porém ainda assim, ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhá-la, e desejar a ter mais perto... Entretanto, interrompendo os seus pensamentos, Estelar se remexeu no leito, dando sinais de que acordaria mais cedo do que ele esperava. "É claro, a constituição dela é bem mais resistente do que de uma adolescente normal..." Ponderou.

- Hum... - A menina resmungou, já se sentindo incomodada com a compressa sobre o rosto, imediatamente a arrancando, se esforçando para abrir os olhos ainda um pouco irritados

- Ei, calma... - Falou o homem de forma tranqüila, enquanto tirava as bandagens das mãos dela. - Como está se sentindo?

- Como se... - Ela parou, com a sua voz falhando.

- Como se?

Com uma expressão um tanto quanto confusa, Estelar colocou a mão na altura da garganta, encarando o outro com estranheza.

- A minha voz... - Disse ela, completamente rouca.

- Não precisa se preocupar Estelar, a rouquidão é só uma reação ao que aconteceu, e acredite em mim, você teve sorte, porque poderia ter sido bem pior... Mas como você foi atendida pelo melhor medibruxo da Bretanha, vai sair dessa novinha em folha. - Ele concluiu com uma piscadela, fazendo questão de dar um ar ameno a situação, não querendo ser claro sobre o que de fato poderia ter acontecido caso ela não fosse atendida a tempo.

- Phillip... - Murmurou. - Eu não to sentindo o seu cheiro, não to... Tem um gosto estranho na boca... Tá tudo tão errado... - Ela suspirou por fim, sentindo a garganta arranhar dolorosamente.

- Você ingeriu uma boa quantidade de prata Estelar. E isso causou uma forte reação no seu organismo, por isso vai ficar um pouco comprometida por uns dias, mas você é forte, vai sarar rápido e nem vai sentir. - Explicou.

- Como assim comprometida?

- Não é nada demais, não precisa se assustar se você não sentir todos os cheiros que está acostumada... Todas essas "vantagens" que você tem como loba, foram afetadas por causa da prata, por isso vai ficar um pouco debilitada por hora, mas com o tempo voltarão ao normal, é só você seguir direitinho o que eu te prescrever e...

- Loba? - Ela rui de forma fraca, interrompendo o outro. - Nunca ninguém me chamou assim. - Completou o fazendo rir.

- Seria grosseiro te chamar de lobisomem, licantropo ou algo do tipo... E lobo definitivamente não seria adequado, então porque não loba? Eu acho que combina com você.

- Combina? - A grifinória indagou, fazendo uma careta. - Hum... Vou levar isso como algo bom, tá.

- Pode levar, com certeza... - Sorriu. - Agora me prometa uma coisa Estelar, que nunca mais vai passar perto de um pote cheio de prata em pó. Melhor, que nunca mais vai se aproximar de nada que tenha prata, porque a sua alergia é grave, está entendendo? E se por acaso não tiver ninguém para te socorrer, ou... - Suspirou ele. - Só me diz que não vai mais fazer isso e eu vou ficar feliz.

- Mas eu nem sabia que aquilo era prata.

- Fique longe de substâncias misteriosas então. - Pontuou.

- Tá, nunca mais chego perto, prometo...

Phillip sorriu, não deixando de achar graça no jeito tranqüilo da menina, tão avesso a sua personalidade pelo que ele sabia, porém, instantes depois, se viu obrigado a assumir uma postura mais séria, profissional, ao reparar na figura do auror responsável pela menina parado a porta, já tendo retornado da sua rápida saída até o Ministério da Magia.

- O seu leão de chácara chegou... - Brincou o homem enquanto começava a se afastar. - Essa é a minha deixa para sair Estelar, espero que...

- Phillip... - Chamou, segurando a mão dele, impedindo-o de se afastar por completo.

- Pois não?

- Sei lá... Só é mais reconfortante ter você por perto do que o Pietro.- Disse de forma sincera, embora não tivesse completa noção disso.

- Estelar... Hã, eu... - Começou, embora não soubesse o que dizer.

- Só para constar... - Interrompeu ela.- Eu não estou fazendo manha tá.

- Eu sei que não. - Sorriu, enquanto apertava a mão da grifinória de volta. - Você é uma das meninas mais fortes que eu já atendi. Superou minhas expectativas...

- Agora você tá me paparicando.

- Claro que não! Como médico eu não posso fazer isso porque, tirando seu acesso de alergia, nunca atendi alguém tão saudável... E quanto pessoa, bom, você não faz o tipo que gosta de ser paparicada. - Concluiu a fazendo sorrir. - Agora eu realmente preciso ir Estelar, mas prometo que volto mais tarde para te visitar, tudo bem?

- Tá...

- Fica quietinha e tenta poupar a sua voz. - Recomendou. - Nos vemos depois.

Após um rápido beijo no topo da cabeça da garota, ele se retirou, dando a Pietro a oportunidade de finalmente se aproximar, muito embora ele não fizesse questão além de se manter parado em frente a porto do quarto, como uma eficiente "cão de guarda".

Os dois dias que Estelar passou internada no St. Mungus passaram devagar, e mesmo entre os mimos dos pais e irmão e ainda as simpáticas visitas do médico, ela estava ansiosa por voltar para o colégio e se reencontrar com as amigas, retomando a sua rotina, afinal, para ela, ficar ali deitada era por demasiado entediante...

- Estelar! - Gritou Kayla, enquanto se jogava sobre a outra, assim que ela entrou no salão comunal, voltando do hospital. - Que bom que você voltou, eu estava tão preocupada...

- Obrigada... - Tornou a grifinória, correspondendo o abraço com igual carinho. - Mas eu estou bem, não foi nada.

- Então diz isso pra Sarah, porque ela está se culpando até agora, por mais que não admita isso em voz alta. - Sorriu Melanie ao se aproximar, repetindo o gesto carinhoso da corvinal, embora que com menos intensidade.

- Oi Mel... - Sorriu Estelar, feliz em ver que a outra estava passando ao menos algum tempo com as meninas, e não só com Gustavo.

- O que aconteceu com a sua voz nem? Ela está engraçada...

- Engraçada é elogio. - Riu a lufa-lufa.

- É, é... Eu sei, podem zuar. - Falou ela rolando os olhos. - Então, onde está a Sarah?

- Tá trancada no quarto... Sabe como é, ela não sabe lidar com essas coisas.

- E eu não sei lidar com a Sarah quando ela fica assim... Nem, ela tá super de mau humor, tá dando medo. - Disse Kayla com a sua voz manhosa, fazendo as outras duas sorrirem. - Você vai lá falar com ela?

- Não Kayla, acho melhor não... Nessas horas eu prefiro deixar ela agir por si mesma. Sabe, a Sarah não reage muito bem a esse tipo de pressão. Deixa ela...

E por todo o dia Sarah sequer apareceu, recusando-se a ver ou falar com Estelar por hora, ainda se sentindo culpada demais para isso. No entanto, à noite, quando todos pareciam estar dormindo, ela por fim saiu do quarto, indo na ponta dos pés até a cama onde a grifinória dormia.

- Eu já estava começando a pensar que você não viria falar comigo... - Disse Estelar em tom baixo, assim que a outra se aproximou.

- Tsc... Você é um saco sabia Lupin? - Tornou ela contrariada. - O que foi dessa vez? Sentiu o meu cheiro enquanto me aproximava?

- Não... Eu não estou sentindo o cheiro de nada. - deu de ombros. - Só estava acordada mesmo.

- Hum... - Resmungou ela por falta do que dizer. - Eu trouxe isso pra você. - Falou, mudando de assunto, entregando-a um pequeno frasco de vidro.

- O que é isso? Não tem prata tem? - Brincou, fazendo a outra torcer a expressão em uma careta de desagrado.

- Não Estelar, não seja idiota... Eu... - Suspirou a menina. - Eu estava tentando inventar alguma poção quando você entrou no quarto. Na verdade, eu não fazia idéia de que tipo de poção eu queria... Mas agora, eu acho que um antídoto para o caso de você ter outro encontro com prata é uma boa idéia. - Concluiu.

- Obrigada Sarah.

- Certo, então agora eu vou dormir, chega desse papo. - Cortou ansiosa por dar aquele assunto por encerrado.

A filha do professor Malfoy se afastou da outra, seguindo direto para a porta, porém estagnou no meio do caminho, como se ponderasse algo, até que por fim ela voltou, e em um único movimento abraçou Estelar, apertando-a mesmo que durante alguns poucos segundos. Do mesmo jeito que começou, terminou, e logo a sonserina saiu apressada do lugar, como se tivesse vergonha do que tinha acabado de fazer, deixando, porém, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto da outra...

* * *

Hogwarts estava em seu terceiro mês de aulas, e até então, desde que o professor Daniel Power havia assumido como diretor, que nenhum incidente, envolvendo qualquer aluno que fosse, havia sido registrado, por esse motivo, os aurores que acompanhavam o já conhecido quarteto de meninas, agora se revezavam em escalas, o que lhes proporcionavam alguns dias de folga, assim como havia ficado decido na reunião que tiveram dias atrás. A questão é que para uns esse era um motivo de comemoração, para outros nem tanto, afinal, que tipo de desculpa Ted Lupin daria para aparecer em Hogwarts nos seus dias de folga?

Já Andrew, por exemplo, ao contrário de Ted, mal podia se conter de felicidade, e por mais que não fosse com freqüência, toda vez que acontecia, Andrew comemorava como uma criança, por poder ficar em sua amada Hogwarts, enquanto Pietro e Ryan estavam de folga, afinal, era como voltar no tempo, quando ainda era aluno, já que nem de longe, Ted era como os outros aurores, absurdamente sérios no trabalho, na verdade, chatos, de acordo com o ponto de vista do rapaz. E só por isso que para ele era possível estar ali, aproveitando o dia agradável, que não era nem muito frio, nem muito quente, fazendo-o perfeito para se estar no gramado de Hogwarts. Foi então que Andrew sorriu largamente, sem se conter, ao completar seu pensamento que o fazia perceber algo muito importante. Que nada dessa situação seria tão perfeito, se não fosse por um único detalhe indispensável, Kayla...

- Do que está rindo nem? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

- De nada... – tornou ele meio envergonhado, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar pelo rubor.

- Tá bom... – Sorriu a menina. – Eu acabei! Vou mostrar o meu aí você mostra o seu. Tudo bem?

De uma forma um tanto quanto desajeitada, Kayla organizou o montante de pergaminhos em suas mãos, até que por fim ela mostrou o desenho no qual esteve trabalhando desde que ela e Andrew se sentaram no jardim, na intenção de desenhar um ao outro.

- Então é assim que você me vê? – Indagou com uma careta engraçada, fazendo a corvinal sorrir.

- Ah nem, é que eu sempre achei você parecido com os anjinhos que tem nas igrejas.

- Mas você me desenhou de fraldas!

- Querubins usam fraldas... – Ela deu de ombros, enquanto observava o desenho de traços incertos, quase infantil que tinha feito. – Agora é a sua vez! – Animou-se.

Acanhado a rapaz suspirou, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo loiro, em um gesto meio desajeitado.

- Não vale rir... – resmungou ele enquanto virava o desenho na direção da outra.

Kayla estava preparada para qualquer tipo de desenho, na verdade, já tinha até mesmo pensando em uma resposta gentil para o caso de se deparar com um amontoado de rabiscos, entretanto, assim que seus olhos focaram o pergaminho, ela perdeu por instantes a capacidade raciocínio, enquanto admirava extasiada a imagem de si mesma retratada com perfeição pelas mãos de Andrew.

- Ai nem... – Murmurou ela, incapaz de qualquer outro tipo de reação.

- Desculpa, eu tentei fazer o melhor que pude, mas...

- Você ficou louco! – Cortou ela em um tom de voz alto, pegando o desenho das mãos do auror, com medo de que ele pudesse se desfazer dele de alguma forma. – Está lindo, perfeito! Eu vou guardar esse desenho pra sempre! – Taxou, abraçando o pergaminho com cuidado, como se aquele pedaço de papel se tratasse de algo muito valioso.

- Que bom que gostou... Fico feliz. – Disse Andrew realmente satisfeito por agradar.

- É claro que gostei. – Sorriu. – Na verdade... Eu teria gostado mesmo que fosse feio. Não que seja feio, não é isso... – Ela se apressou em dizer, ao ver a expressão confusa do outro. – O desenho está lindo, uma obra de arte! Só que eu gosto mais dele porque foi você quem fez...

- Hã... – Foi só o que o rapaz conseguiu articular, em meio ao seu sorriso bobo.

- Você é tão fofo nem.

Com um largo sorriso no rosto, Kayla inclinou o seu corpo para frente em um gesto espontâneo, aproximando seus lábios dos do rapaz, em um beijo rápido. Andrew surpreso com a atitude da menina, simplesmente não fez nada, apenas ficou parado a olhando, porém, antes q ela voltasse a se afastar por completo, ele a segurou pelos ombros, impedindo-a de sair.

- Eu esperei demais por isso, me deixa pelo menos tentar fazer direito... – Disse ele, dividido entre a timidez e a convicção.

Com as duas mãos, Andrew segurou o rosto da garota, aproximando-se devagar, para finalmente a beijar, exatamente do jeito que tinha imaginado desde que o ano letivo tinha começado. Com o coração em saltos, Kayla retribuiu o beijo terno e gentil, se deixando levar, enquanto em sua mente começava a se desenhar algo mágico...

- E então? – Quis saber ele assim que se afastou. – Fiz certo?

- Você é um artista. – Sorriu satisfeita.

- O que?

Animada ela se afastou por completo, voltando a se sentar em seu lugar em frente ao rapaz, para então pegar o emaranhado de pergaminhos que antes segurava.

- Vou tentar desenhar você de novo Andrew. Prometo que vou caprichar...

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu ele, já acostumado com o jeito de ser da menina.

- Andrew... – Chamou ela. – Esse foi o melhor primeiro beijo de todos. – Disse com um sorriso, fazendo-o corar.

Feliz como nunca, o auror permaneceu sentado, e mesmo sabendo que não tinha como Kayla melhorar sua técnica, ele não se importou, porque no fim ele sabia que como desenhista, ela era uma ótima pessoa, e no fim era isso que mais importava...

* * *

- Como ela pode estar tão feliz? – Perguntou Melanie com certo tom de amargura na voz.

- Não é bem assim Mel, você sabe que a Kayla é meio lenta para algumas coisas. – Falou Gustavo, enquanto passava suas mãos pelo ombro da namorada, puxando-a para si. Desviando a atenção da menina do outro casal sentado mais a adiante.

- Tá, mas e as outras? A Estelar que é sempre tão paranóica está quieta, e a Sarah, bom... Ela está como sempre, indiferente a tudo, como se nada a atingisse, como se...

- Mel! – Ele interrompeu. – Me responda uma coisa, depois de tudo que aconteceu, o que elas perderam? – Gustavo suspirou diante do silêncio da lufa-lufa. – Elas foram expulsas dos times, perderam um pouco de popularidade e só... Nenhuma delas tem, de fato, porque não continuarem com as coisas exatamente como eram antes.

- É, mas enquanto isso o meu pai está morto... – Murmurou Melanie com pesar, em um tom de voz pesado, não habitual a ela.

Gustavo não sabia o que dizer, por isso apenas a abraçou mais forte, desesperado por passar algum tipo de conforto para a menina, que como de costume, mais uma vez se colocou nos braços dele, ansiosa por qualquer coisa que a livrasse dos pensamentos mórbidos que vinham a cercando ultimamente.

Olhando distraidamente ao redor, Andrew observava os alunos que haviam resolvido aproveitar aquele dia de sol reconfortante em meio ao mês de novembro, enquanto esperava que seu desenho ficasse pronto. Com um suspiro de prazer, o rapaz se voltou para Kayla, disposto a completar aquele dia perfeito com um pedido de namoro, porém foi com choque que ele notou o que acontecia... A corvinal permanecia parada a sua frente, porém com o seu corpo tenso, e mãos que freneticamente riscavam o pergaminho em seu colo, tão contrastantes ao seu olhar vago, perdido.

- Kayla... – Chamou ele assustado.

E a única resposta que teve foi o som da pena que bailava sem parar, formando um estranho desenho, que apesar de abstrato, lhe passava a sensação de perda, dor, confusão, e mais um monte de outros sentimentos ruins.

- Kayla! – Voltou a chamar, dessa vez mais alto, enquanto balançava a menina pelos ombros, fazendo-a acordar.

- Nem... – Disse ela em um muxoxo.

- O que...

- Eu não quero que tudo termine... – Kayla choramingou, já sentindo as lágrimas que começavam a rolar pela sua face de forma discreta.

- Do que você está falando? Que desenho é esse? – Perguntou o rapaz confuso e preocupado.

Sem responder, Kayla olhou para os rabiscos que ela mesma havia feito sem se dar conta, observando-os assustada. "Se ao menos o professora Sibila estivesse aqui..." pensou ela, arrependendo-se logo em seguida, afinal, não queria saber o que tudo aquilo significava. Por isso, ela segurou firmemente o pergaminho em suas mãos e o rasgou, picotando-o em vários pedacinhos, desejando ardentemente que a visão da separação e afastamento que se formava em sua mente, não se tratasse de nada mais do que uma sensação ruim que logo passaria, por mais que tivesse muita vontade de chorar agora.

- Kayla... – Chamou Andrew, segurando as mãos da menina, abraçando-a em seguida. – É só um desenho, não se preocupa.

- Hum... Mel, a sua amiga, a Kayla, ela não me parece muito bem. – Comentou Gustavo, chamando atenção da namorada, indicando a menina mais a frente, abraçada ao auror.

Melanie se afastou de Gustavo e observou a outra por um tempo, se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Você não vai lá falar com ela? – Perguntou o grifinório.

- Não. – Respondeu taxativa, enquanto se levantava do gramado. – A Kayla sempre chora por tudo, deve ser besteira, ela supera. – Deu de ombros com sua conclusão.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe... – Falou Gustavo, também se levantando.

Juntos, eles caminharam de volta para o castelo, passando direto por Kayla, sem não ao menos olhá-la, enquanto chorava de maneira triste nos braços de Andrew.

* * *

Segunda-feira sempre era um dia chato, monótono, não só pelo ritmo em si que parecia mais lento do que nos outros dias, com as horas se arrastando, mas também porque no geral, os alunos sempre pareciam estar cansados. O que é claro era o reflexo do fim de semana de ócio, afinal, agora que faltava menos de um mês para as férias de natal, nenhum professor costumava passar trabalhos, dando aos alunos a liberdade de fazerem outras atividades durante sábado e domingo. Existiam as exceções, é claro, como o professor Draco Malfoy, que parecia se divertir torturando os alunos, obrigando-os a passar as últimas semanas de aula, e até alguns dias entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, fazendo lições.

Com um suspiro cansado, Estelar empurrou o livro para longe de si, cheia de toda aquela situação. Trancada na biblioteca, presa ao relatório gigantescamente detalhado que tinha que fazer a aula de poções. "Tsc... Porcaria." Pensou ela, esfregando mais uma vez a mão no pescoço, em um gesto irritado, sentindo a garganta arranhar, sequela de sua crise alérgica de dias atrás. Tentando não se lembrar de tudo que tinha passado por conta disso, a menina olhou ao redor, observando as pessoas que assim como ela, estavam sendo torturadas pelo professor Malfoy. Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao reparar nas amigas, viu que todas elas estavam acompanhadas... Kayla e Andrew no maior clima de compreensão que excede a amizade. "Qual é o problema deles? Não é possível que ainda não tenham se dado conta!" Raciocinou ela enquanto avaliava o casal, ainda sem saber o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Reparou também em Melanie e Gustavo, que não se desgrudavam desde que o ano letivo havia começado. E até mesmo Sarah, que apesar de concentrada em sua tarefa, não conseguia evitar encostar vez ou outra em Ted, por mais discreta que fosse.

- Fala sério... - Resmungou Estelar, estranhando o som da própria voz.

- Algum problema Lupin? - Indagou Pietro, desviando a atenção do livro que estava lendo.

- Não... - Pigarreou, tentando deixar de lado o tom esganiçado que a estava acompanhando ultimamente. - Tá tudo bem. - Completou.

- Por que será que eu não acredito em você? O que está armando?

- Hum... - Balbuciou de forma aérea, reparando pela primeira vez no auror que a acompanhava.

"É, ele pode ser meio paranóico, mas até que é bonitinho..." Pensou ela, reprovando-se na mesma hora, balançando a cabeça com força, disposta a afastar o pensamento sem cabimento.

- Onde você vai? - Voltou a indagar o auror.

- Vou fazer uma coisa que ninguém pode fazer por mim... - Deu de ombros.

- O que?

- Eu vou ao banheiro, você pode vir comigo se quiser, mas aposto que ninguém vai aprovar a sua presença no banheiro feminino. - A menina riu, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida. - Credo, a minha risada está tenebrosa.

Ainda resmungando, Estelar deixou Pietro para trás e saiu da biblioteca, subitamente feliz por finalmente se livrar daquele ambiente, e por poder respirar outra coisa que não fosse o cheiro de livros velhos. E ao contrário do que poderia parecer, era verdade quando ela disse que estava indo ao banheiro, onde entrou com a certeza de que ninguém a incomodaria ali, já que as outras alunas não costumavam usar os cômodos assombrados do castelo... De frente ao espelho, Estelar remexeu nos bolsos de seu sobretudo, até encontrar o batom que procurava.

- Nem adianta pirraça, eu sei que você está aí. – Disse ela, ao mesmo tempo em que pintava os lábios.

- Menina Estelar é esperta! – Sorriu o fantasma, surgindo da torneira do banheiro. – Como sabia que eu estava escondido ali hein?

- Eu não sabia... – Ela deu de ombros. – Só arrisquei.

- É, esperta, muito esperta... Você me pegou nessa. – Comentou em tom pensativo, enquanto flutuava sobre a cabeça da outra. – Adivinha o que vou fazer agora!

- O que...

Sem tempo de dizer mais nada, a grifinória só conseguiu ter o reflexo de segurar a saia, impedindo que ela levantasse por completo, quando o fantasma passou voando ligeiro próximo aos pés dela, produzindo um vento forte.

- Hahahaha... Me pegou nessa. – Sorriu largamente, enquanto ainda arrumava a saia bagunçada.

- Você está rindo engraçado... O que você engoliu afinal de contas? - Debochou. - Mas deixa pra lá, agora é a sua vez. O que vai fazer? – Quis saber ele animado com a idéia de diversão.

- Nada... – Deu de ombros.

- Nada? Como assim nada? Não vai soltar fogos, pichar, bagunçar ou explodir algo? Por quê? O que você tem?

- Eu não tenho nada Pirraça, só não estou com instinto destrutivo hoje...

- Ahá, impossível! – Riu ele.

- Olha só, eu não sou nenhum tipo de vândala tá... – Protestou. – Você sabe, tudo que eu faço tem um toque artístico, e isso requer planejamento. Só que eu não to afim de planejar agora...

- Sei... O que tá pegando?

- Acabei de perceber que eu sou a única das minhas amigas que não tem um namorado ou algo parecido, e olha que todo mundo acha que eu sou a mais foguenta de todas. – Respondeu ela com sinceridade, porém se arrependendo logo em seguida, afinal estava comentando sobre a sua vida amorosa inexistente com um fantasma. "Que deprimente..." Pensou.

- Hahahahaha... – Gargalhou o fantasma, enquanto sentava sobre a porta de um dos sanitários. – Então é isso? Você tá se preocupando por nada, fala sério... Se eu fosse vivo, namorava com você!

- Ah, que gentil da sua parte Pirraça...

- Gentil nada, eu gosto mesmo é dos seus peitões! – Gargalhou ele, voltando a dar piruetas no ar.

- É, eu sei... Eu também tenho orgulho deles. – Comentou Estelar em tom risonho.

- Deixa eu ver? – Perguntou Pirraça interessado, parando imediatamente na frente da menina.

- Não! – Exclamou ela na defensiva, protegendo o colo com mãos e braços.

- EGOÍSTA! – Xingou ele de mal humor. – Só por causa disso não sou mais seu namorado!

Frustrado, o fantasma que se divertia zoneando Hogwarts saiu voando apressado, fazendo movimentos desconexos no ar, sem dar muito tempo de reação a Estelar, quando se lançou com tudo na direção de um dos vasos do banheiro, onde se jogou, explodindo-o em seguida, arrebentando as tubulações do lugar, lançando água para todos os lados.

- Cacete Pirraça! Você ficou doido! – Gritou a menina, forçando sua garganta, levantando-se e saindo de baixo da pia, lugar onde tinha se abrigado da explosão.

Estelar girou o corpo vagarosamente, olhando ao redor, aos poucos assimilando toda a destruição, entretanto, foi uma sobra imponente na porta de entrada do banheiro que mais a assustou...

- Lupin! – Esbravejou Draco enraivecido.

"Agora ferrou de vez..." Concluiu mentalmente a grifinória, enquanto via o professor de poções caminhar em sua direção em passos duros. Malfoy encarou a figura suja e descabelada a sua frente, já disposto a não dar nenhum tipo de crédito a ela, afinal, quando um aluno qualquer da Corvinal o procurou, dizendo que o banheiro da murta havia explodido, ele teve certeza, que esse tipo de coisa só podia estar relacionada com a pior aluna que tivera a infelicidade te ter.

– Você por acaso tem noção do que acabou de fazer? Será que não tem nada nessa sua cabeça?

- Mas professor, eu não fiz nada, foi o Pirraça! Ele que explodiu o banheiro! – Estelar tentou se defender, mas vez ou outra sua voz falhava, dando ao professor a idéia de "desculpa esfarrapada".

- Não quero saber de explicações Lupin! - Cortou ele. - Grifinória acaba de perder 50 pontos, parabéns! Mais uma vez você leva a sua casa a ruína...

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada, que merda! - Disse, batendo o pé. - Porque é tão fácil para todo mundo me acusar?

- Lembre-se com quem está falando Lupin... E não se faça de besta! – Esbravejou, puxando a aluna pelo punho. – Do jeito que está! No local exato da explosão... Você acha que vai enganar quem?

- Ah, professor... Está me machucando! - Gritou, assim que Draco começou a puxá-la para fora do banheiro.

A voz da Estelar saiu esganiçada, fora do tom, fazendo o homem parar de forma abrupta, encarando a menina com uma careta de confusão, enquanto permanecia no mais absoluto silêncio, deixando que sua mente vagasse para longe... De fato, aquela semelhança grotesca lhe trouxera péssimas lembranças.

- Por Merlin! – Exclamou olhando-a mais profundamente. Como ele nunca havia reparando antes? Aquela semelhança...

- O que foi? O que está olhando? – Estranhou Estelar, olhando logo em seguida para suas próprias roupas, e não gostando do que viu, logo se dirigiu a um espelho próximo, espantando-se ainda mais com o seu visual – Irc! Credo, eu estou horrorosa! – Imediatamente, ela começou a bater o pó de suas roupas, tentando também arrumar o cabelo, embora fosse inútil.

- Pare já com isso! Vamos logo! – O professor gritou exasperado, tentando afastar suas lembranças, se apegando a realidade, concentrando-se em pegar a aluna a sua frente pelo braço e levá-la para fora dali.

- Malfoy! Por que você não consegue deixar de ser tão agressivo com os alunos?

- Você ainda não me viu sendo agressivo Granger. – Retrucou, enquanto se virava para olhar a mulher parada a porta. – Você não cansa de ser intrometida? Sempre surge querendo atrapalhar quando estou disciplinando os alunos.

- Disciplinando? – Ironizou Hermione se aproximando da aluna. – Faça-me rir. – Seu olhar pairou diante dos olhos azuis gélidos somente por um segundo, não conseguiu mais que isso. – Pode ir querida. Vou relatar o que aconteceu ao diretor e ele dará a você a punição mais adequada.

- Tudo bem... - Tornou Estelar sem demora, mais preocupada com a sua aparência do que com a possível punição que Daniel Power lhe daria. Por isso não fez questão de se afastar, e sim de parar em frente ao espelho mais uma vez, na tentativa de se arrumar.

- Malfoy... - Hermione disse com a voz falsamente branda. - Eu não quero ser obrigada a informar o seu comportamento inadequado ao diretor... Já estamos grandinhos demais para começarmos a repetir o que era de costume na minha época de monitoria.

- Quer dizer na época em que era frígida e mal amada? - Tornou ele, encarado-a com desdém. - Faça o que quiser... Não devo nada a você!

Hermione não saberia explicar porque, mas se sentiu particularmente ofendida com as palavras rudes de Draco, entretanto, escolheu por rir nervosamente, ao invés de simplesmente perder o controle, mantendo assim a sua postura digna diante do outro.

- Use as suas palavras sujas, as use como um escudo e quem sabe assim, você se sinta melhor consigo mesmo... - Falou ela, ainda com uma espécie de sorriso na face.

- Não sou eu quem está tentando se sentir melhor... É você! Que não satisfeita com a sua vida, fica por aí, com essa sua maldita mania de tentar meter o nariz em tudo. - Draco disse com desdém, encarando-a diretamente. - Por isso está sozinha até hoje! Porque é uma mulher que ninguém atura!

- Se pessoas não me aturam, você menos ainda!

- Ótimo argumento Granger... – Disse fazendo-a encará-lo com um olhar vitorioso.

- Fiz as minhas escolhas certas Malfoy, não tenho do q me arrepender... Já você não pode dizer o mesmo.

Draco gargalhou ao ouvir as palavras da outra.

- Ainda acha que esse discurso serve de alguma coisa Granger? Recolha-se a sua solidão e insignificância.

- Aconselho que faça o mesmo... Porque caso não tenha percebido, estamos no mesmo barco. – Hermione rebate. - Onde está a diferença dos nossos sangues agora Malfoy?

- Está bem diante de nossos narizes. O meu sangue me manteve... Mesmo na adversidade. E quanto a você? É somente uma professorazinha insignificante solteirona e solitária.

- Como se você não fosse a mesma coisa ou até pior. Afinal, eu tenho onde me apoiar, e você? Que sufoca a própria filha para conseguir ao menos um pouco de alento... - Ela disse de forma mordaz, entretanto se arrependendo logo em seguida "Merlin em que estou me transformando?" Pergunta-se mentalmente.

Há muito que Estelar já tinha deixado de lado a sua tentativa de se arrumar, para prestar atenção na briga dos professores, que ficava cada fez mais acalorada...

- Pelo menos eu não estou por ai aclamando piedade. Procurando desesperadamente por atenção. Você está tão solitária que procura até mesmo a minha companhia... - Draco ironizou, achando graça do que tinha acabado de dizer.

Olhando-o prestes a responder a provocação, a mulher suspirou fundo e se controlou, simplesmente decidindo parar com aquilo, antes que falasse algo do qual realmente se arrependesse mais tarde.

- Já chega disso Malfoy... Não tem porque eu entrar em mais uma discussão sem sentido com você.

- Se não tem porque, então porque ainda me procura? Porque ainda me olha nos corredores? Eu posso ver você sabia? - Ele provocou, arqueando a sobrancelha com um certo ar de deboche.

- Não enxergue coisas onde elas não existem... - Riu a mulher.

- Não? - Retrucou ao se aproximar dela. - E o que pode me dizer, quando certa noite em uma certa masmorra pediu mentalmente que eu a beijasse?

- O que? - Engasgou sem acreditar, der repente se dando conta da proximidade exagerada do outro.

- Eu li em sua mente Granger. - Ele falou com um sorriso quase demoníaco na face, divertindo-se com a situação, afinal, ele agora estava no controle daquela discussão, enquanto Hermione parecia um tanto quanto perdida.

- Você já não pode mais ler a minha mente... - Respondeu quase como se aquilo fosse a solução para todos os seus problemas.

Draco sorriu. Um sorriso limpo, simples... Característico de quem sabe exatamente o que está falando. - Foi divertido passar as férias inteiras tentando aprender oclumência? - Questionou com ar superior.

- Não vou responder isso, e você também não tem como saber.

- Então responda outra questão Granger... Aprendeu oclumência para pedir mentalmente que eu a beije em momentos como esse? - O tom de deboche era latente em sua voz.

- Não seja ridículo...

- Eu acho que sim... Acho que nesse momento. Nesse exato momento. Você esta desejando que eu a beije. – As palavras de Draco a fizeram rir com escárnio.

- A sua autoconfiança é absurdamente exagerada.

- Será? - O rosto de Malfoy se iluminou de repente, como se tivesse uma idéia.

Hermione rolou os olhos impaciente não acreditando naquela situação, virando as costas ao homem, decidida a acabar com toda aquele bate-boca sem sentido. Porém, Draco a segurou antes que de fato ela se afastasse. Sem saber como e nem porque, Hermione só foi capaz de sentir os lábios firmes e frios como mármore de Draco tocando os seus. A deixando estática, incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação, a não ser o arrepiar involuntário que tal experiência lhe proporcionava, embora os lábios do homem não tivessem o gosto de nada em especial. Mais devagar do que pretendia, o professor de poções se afastou, cessando o contato, deixando a sensação do beijo não permitido pairando sobre a boca da mulher.

- Atendi ao seu desejo Granger. - Ele falou com sarcasmo ao se afastar por completo. - Agora vê se para de me perseguir. - Completou se virando, afinal, se alguém tinha que dar aquela discussão por encerrada, seria ele e não ela.

Satisfeito por sair vitorioso, Draco virou as costas, totalmente indiferente as reações que provocara com sua atitude leviana, muito embora bem no fundo de sua mente ecoasse uma pergunta sem resposta, "Por que fez isso?" Essa era a mesma pergunta que pairava sobre a perplexa Hermione, que parada no mesmo lugar, aos poucos foi se recuperando, dando espaço ao sentimento de fúria que aos poucos crescia.

- NUNCA MAIS COLOQUE AS SUAS MÃOS EM MIM! – Berrou ela enraivecida, já com sua varinha em mãos, lançando no homem uma maldição que por pouco não o atingiu.

- Se acalme Granger... Sei que isso não foi o suficiente para tirar as teias de sua boca, mas se você se comportar, posso pensar em lhe dar um beijo de verdade. - Falou o homem com seu típico ar superior, logo voltando a seguir seu caminho, deixando Hermione para trás, que lívida de raiva, saiu pisando duro em direção contraria a ele, decidida a nunca mais ficar sequer no mesmo ambiente que ele.

- Hã... - Balbuciou Estelar, completamente em choque com tudo que havia presenciado. - Caramba, agora com certeza é oficial, esse é o fim do mundo! - Gargalhou a menina, ainda com a sua risada estranhamente distorcida.

* * *

Tal qual Draco Malfoy. A expressão vaga de reconhecimento e estranheza também se formou na face de Ben, que os observava. Talvez em sua mente a lembrança não tenha sido tão desagradável quanto a do professor de poções, porém foi tão chocante quanto.

Ali estava ela. A pessoa que mais desejou ver no mundo. Desejo esse, que nunca seria atendido. Até aquele momento. Maior do que sua vontade de comandar o mundo, maior do que qualquer poder que pudesse alcançar. Ali estava ela. A figura de sua amada mãe morta, se movendo. Falando.

Um sentimento de posse de repente invadiu-lhe a mente, ela só poderia falar com ele, olhar pra ele! E para ninguém mais! Então o que ela estava fazendo la? Olhando para outro homem, falando com outras pessoas? Isso não estava certo. Por todo esse tempo, vivendo sozinho na escuridão, e ela ali... Bem diante de seus olhos.

- Já chega! – Ben exclama batendo com o punho cerrado no encosto do divã em que estava ao mesmo tempo em que a esfera cristalina que projetava as imagens se paralisou em uma única cena.

Com a raiva pulsando dentro de si. Não quis mais saber qual o desfecho aquela situação teria. Não lhe interessava mais. A única coisa latente em sua mente era ir até ela. Seu amado objeto de adoração. Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa ao vê-lo. Tinha certeza disso. Decidido a entrar no castelo e ter somente para si aquele olhar, levantou-se de seu divã e caminhou a passos duros até a porta, assim que a atravessou. A esfera, estagnada com a imagem de Estelar descabelada, simplesmente se desfez em milhares de pedaços, deixando assim, tudo que ficou para trás em completa escuridão.

* * *

**N/A (ARIENE): **Aêêê... Quem diria que depois desse tempo todo sem atualizar, nós voltaríamos a aparecer por aqui não é mesmo! Mas é como dizem, promessa é dívida.(^^) Por isso, mesmo com imprevistos (Como o meu PC no conserto) nós nos esforçamos para concluir esse capítulo, que veio em um tamanho monstro para compensar pelo tempo que ficamos sem postar. Espero de verdade que apreciem este capítulo, assim como nós gostamos de escrever, afinal, ele vem com um gostinho especial... Digo isso porque esse capítulo só aconteceu por causa de vocês leitores, a quem nos sentimos na obrigação de corresponder as expectativas sobre o capítulo, acho que para aqueles que sempre falaram gostar do BEN, agora tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Na minha opinião, ou vocês seguem o adorando ou passam a odiá-lo, afinal, ele não é o tipo de personagem ao qual existe o meio termo né... Já Sarah e companhia, bom, elas estão mais velhas agora, não que um ano vá fazer muita diferença na maturidade delas, mas talvez, para quem já as conhece, note algumas sutis diferenças. Agora fala sério, o que foi essa atitude do Draco heim! Hahahahaha...

**N/A (Bárbara): **Só complementando o que a Ariene disse, ao longo da produção desse capítulo, tivemos muitos problemas de atrasos, desmotivações, falta de criatividade, bloqueio espiritual e qualquer outro nome que possamos dar para a simples falta de ter o que escrever. Por vezes tínhamos o gás necessário e começávamos a planejar o capitulo e escrevê-lo, mas então nos perdíamos em nossa própria rotina e a fic ficava em segundo plano. Mas nunca foi nossa intenção abandoná-la. E não abandonamos! Cá estamos nós, escrevendo a todo vapor, e esse primeiro capitulo prova isso. O livro dois, é um livro de poucos capítulos, mas prevejo capítulos enormes. E a todos que pediram mais Draco e Hermione... Já começou bem pros dois... RS.

_**Até o próximo capítulo!**_

**Abandoned Fate - Angra**

_O silêncio fala_  
_Numa sala gelada, perdidos_  
_pensamentos se foram_  
_Estou sozinho_

_Imagino porque_  
_Porque a culpa foi minha_

_Eu deveria prometer isso?_  
_Dia após dia_  
_Eu preciso de você_  
_Seguro você_

_Meus olhos não podem simplesmente dizer?_

_Clamo pela dor_  
_Tudo isso foi em vão?_

_Novos dias triste estão por vir_  
_Muitos sorrisos nós demos_  
_Rosto que lamenta_  
_Num destino abandonado_

_Minha mente está cega_  
_Mas eu ainda acredito_  
_A verdade nas sombras_  
_Reside em mim_

_Não leve minha liberdade_  
_É tudo que me restou_  
_Não pode forçar minha razão_  
_Num grupo de pessoas que amam_  
_Estou sozinho e perdido_

_Não me maltrate_  
_Não me dispense_  
_Na diversão e na mágoa_

_Encontre um significado_  
_Continue a sonhar_  
_É tão difícil aprender_

_Aqui estou eu_  
_Num castelo de areia_  
_Quem pode me ajudar então?_

_Encontre um significado_  
_Continue a sonhar_  
_É tão difícil aprender"_


	3. Capítulo 2 Nebula Queen

**Capítulo 2 – Nebula Queen**

_"A sedutora lúgubre aparece  
Meu vazio se enche de tentação  
Sussurrando enquanto revela sua origem  
Empurre-me tu disse  
Não tenha medo de mim  
Eu abandonei minha alma  
Porque seu nome era tentação"_

Caminhando apressado pelos corredores escuros das masmorras, Draco não conseguia conter a ansiedade. Suas pernas praticamente não conseguiam acompanhar a velocidade em que sua mente trabalhava, enquanto deixava que lembranças a muito esquecidas o atormentassem novamente, desde que havia deixado Hermione e Estelar para trás... Sem se importar com nada a sua frente, nem com os alunos que passavam e o olhavam de forma assustada, ele entrou em sua sala, batendo a porta com força logo em seguida.

Assim que alcançou sua sala particular, fez o feitiço que desbloqueou a lareira, entrando nela em seguida. "Mansão Malfoy" foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca e em questão de segundos, ele estava pisando no chão de mármore do lugar. Ignorando a movimentação dos elfos, o professor de poções correu para a ala mais alta da mansão, onde sabia que seu pai guardava as suas lembranças mais antigas. Lembranças de uma época negra, cujo Draco nunca fizera questão de preservar... Mas diante daquilo, ele precisava saber! Precisava entender que sua mente não lhe estava pregando uma peça.

Com certa dificuldade, conseguiu abrir a porta que dava para o quarto onde Lúcio escondia suas memórias, e sem delongas foi até o quadro coberto com uma cortina de veludo negra, destapando-o.

- É... Eu não estou louco afinal. – Comentou consigo mesmo em tom de amargura, enquanto encarava a figura que surgira diante de si.

- Ah, mas é claro que está... – A imagem no quadro a sua frente falou de forma esganiçada.

Ele não esperou a risada que sabia vir a seguir, simplesmente tapou o quadro com a mesma falta de delicadeza que o descobriu, ouvindo a dita risada que tanto o irritava logo em seguida. Olhando ao redor, Draco buscou com certo desespero algo em que pudesse se agarrar para não se deixar perder naquele som horripilante, por isso se focou com tanto afinco a caixa que continhas algumas das coisas antigas de seu pai. Porém, quando pôs as mãos em um álbum de fotos, ele considerou o suficiente, afinal, já tinha o que precisava para lembrar a si mesmo que não havia por fim cedido ao descontrole de suas lembranças... Por isso Draco simplesmente fechou o objeto firme em sua mão e saiu pisando duro daquele lugar, ansioso por se afastar da risada dela, que persistia em preencher o lugar.

Em questões de segundos, ele estava de volta em sua sala, entretanto, ainda assim o professor de poções não foi capaz de respirar aliviado, com aquela imagem o perseguindo, como em um pesadelo que tomava forma, trazendo a tona coisas que ele tanto queria esquecer...

E por toda aquela noite o homem ficou revirando as páginas daquele álbum, perdido em lembranças que ele tentava afundar definitivamente em copos de whisky. Sem mais noção do tempo, quando a noite já seguia avançada, por fim o copo de vidro rolou de sua mão, enquanto se deixava levar amortecido para os braços de Morfeu. Porém seu sono não fora nada reconfortante, pelo contrario, pois até mesmo ali, em seus sonhos, foi perseguido por suas obscuras lembranças dos tempos de guerra.

* * *

Lá fora, parcialmente oculta pelas nuvens pesadas de inverno, a lua já estava alta, seguindo seu curso em direção ao sul, sem se dar conta do olhar preocupado que atraía para si. Com um suspiro pesado Sarah se afastou da janela, deixando de lado a sua observação, por fim decidindo-se em fazer algo, afinal, de nada adiantaria continuar ali, olhando para a lua e sabendo por meio dela o quanto já estava tarde.

- Ted. - Chamou a menina em tom decido. - Você vai comigo até a sala do meu pai?

- O que? - Tornou ele um tanto quanto surpreso. - Mas Sarah, já mais de meia-noite, eu não acho que o seu pai vai...

- Não interessa Ted, eu...

- Tudo bem. - Disse o auror concordando por fim. - Eu levo você lá. - Completou, sabendo que essa era a única maneira de acabar com a ansiedade da sonserina.

Juntos, Sarah e Ted caminharam pelos corredores escuros do colégio, seguindo em direção as masmorras. E embora o silêncio perdurasse entre eles, Ted sabia o quanto aquele comportamento incomum do professor de poções estava afetando a garota, e de certa forma ele também, afinal, não lhe agradava nenhum pouco ver Sarah perder uma noite de sono daquele jeito. "Espero que não seja nada demais..." Pensou ele, preocupado.

- Você só pode vir até aqui... - Comentou em tom baixo, assim que chegou na porta que dava acesso a sala do pai.

- Eu sei. - Suspirou o rapaz. - Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Tenho sim. - Tornou, enquanto se aproximava, segurando de leve a mão do outro. - Nos vemos amanhã...

- Boa noite Sarah. - Sorriu Ted, beijando levemente a mão dela, para logo em seguida beijar seus lábios de forma gentil. - Venho te buscar pela manhã, agora vai, quero ver você entrar.

Com um sorriso discreto de despedida, a garota se afastou, entrando na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho. Sorrindo de forma bem menos discreta, o auror recomeçou o caminho de volta ao salão comum, achando engraçado o quanto era difícil se afastar de Sarah. "Por Merlin... Eu vou acabar casando com essa menina." Riu ele em pensamento.

Devagar, praticamente nas pontas dos pés, Sarah entrou no lugar entregue quase que por completo a escuridão. Porém o seu astuto olhar não pode deixar de perceber o quanto tudo lhe parecia meio fora de lugar, desordenado... "Mas o que aconteceu afinal?" Indagou-se intrigada. Um tilintar lhe chamou atenção, e olhando com curiosidade para o chão, reparou no copo de vidro, no qual havia acabo de esbarrar.

- Pai?

O corpo jogado sobre a elegante cadeira, a garrafa de whisky praticamente vazia esquecida sobre a mesa, toda a situação em si... Ela não estava preparada para ver o pai daquele jeito, não ele, sua referência de postura rígida e altiva. Com passos duvidosos ela se aproximou, tocando de leve, quase com receio, o braço do homem adormecido.

Ao sentir um toque em seu braço, Draco se ergueu rapidamente, assustado pelo contato inesperado. Sua imagem, atípica para a figura tão conhecida do professor de poções, agora era só uma sombra do passado.

- Pai... Está tudo bem?

- Hã... Sarah? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Questionou confuso, tentando recolocar seu cabelo no lugar.

- O senhor perdeu as aulas hoje de tarde... Sumiu o dia todo... Eu... - Suspirou a menina. - Estavam todos falando sobre isso pelos corredores, eu vim aqui porque queria ver se estava tudo bem...

- E porque não estaria bem? - Tornou o homem de forma ríspida, assumindo a sua postura defensiva, porém se arrependendo logo em seguida ao encarara expressão quase sentida da filha. - Está tudo bem sim Sarah... Não tem porque se preocupar.

Sarah encarou o pai durante alguns segundos, reparando também na sala ao redor, sem deixar de notar no álbum de fotos jogado no chão, caído do colo do professor quando esse se levantou de forma abrupta.

- O senhor bebeu? - Perguntou indo direto ao ponto da questão. - Tem certeza que...

- Está tudo bem Sarah... Não ficar repetindo isso pelo resto da noite. - Respondeu ele após um longo suspiro, enquanto permanecia parado com a mão na têmpora, tentando inutilmente conter a dor de cabeça que se alastrava.

Sarah observou o pai se mover cambaleante até o banheiro onde se trancou sem dizer mais nada. "O que ele está escondendo?" Pensou, estranhando toda a situação, olhando ao redor em busca de respostas. Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou, a menina se sentou na cadeira do pai, curiosa para saber o que ele estaria fazendo com aquele álbum. Olhando com cuidado as fotos que se moviam repetidamente, Sarah pode reconhecer a figura esguia de cabelos longos e olhar superior que era Lúcio Malfoy em sua época de Hogwarts. Uma outra figura conhecida presente em meios as fotos, era sua avó Narcisa, que a menina teve de admitir, fora uma mulher bonita e elegante, muito diferente dos tempos atuais... Porém havia ainda uma terceira figura, uma que lhe despertou familiaridade, e embora ela soubesse que não pertencia a família dos Malfoy´s, também não podia precisar de onde a conhecia.

O estalo da porta se abrindo a fez voltar sua atenção para Draco, que saia do banheiro arrumado e recomposto, sem a menor sombra da possível ressaca resultante do dia de bebedeira.

- Pai... Quem são essas pessoas?

- Seu avô e sua avó na época em que estudaram em Hogwarts... – Respondeu ele sem muita emoção na voz.

- Eu sei... Eu os reconheci... Eu digo essas outras pessoas. – Explicou, apontando outra foto em que havia um grupo de alunos sonserinos.

- Eu não me lembro de todos. Mas esse aqui é o professor Snape. – Ele apontou o rapaz magrelo de cabelos oleosos, que parecia não estar muito a vontade com a foto, tanto que sua figura se movia sorrateiramente para fora do quadro. Aquela aparência estranha, não remetia aos relatos de seu pai, que o retratava como a figura de um herói imponente, mas ela preferiu deixar isso de lado e matar de vez a sua curiosidade.

- E essa? – Apontou a jovem que lhe era familiar, logo ao centro, de braços dados a sua avó.

- Essa é Bellatrix Lestrange. – Draco respondeu olhando a mulher que nas épocas de escola, era dotada de extrema beleza, mais até do que a sua própria mãe, ou qualquer outra mulher que pudesse se lembrar daquela época.

- Hum... Então essa era a tia Bella. - Concluiu ela satisfeita por fim descobrir quem era aquela que tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

- Não a chame assim! – Falou o homem, censurando a filha com amargura.

- Mas a vovó me falava dela quando eu era menor... Ela sempre a chamou assim... Bella.

- Sarah, pára com isso! - Falou em tom categórico, por pouco não perdendo a paciência. - A sua avó está louca. E essa mulher, não é sua tia! – Pontuou fechando o álbum com brutalidade assustando até mesmo a própria filha.

Com um suspiro dividido entre o contentamento e a curiosidade, a sonserina resolveu se calar, deixando essa questão para depois, decidindo-se focar em uma coisa de cada vez. E por hora, a sua principal preocupação era seu pai.

- Posso ficar aqui com o senhor essa noite? - Disse ela em tom quase infantil, sabendo que nada em Draco o faria dizer "não" a isso. - Como nós fazíamos antes...

- Tudo bem Sarah. - Disse ele por fim, voltando a se sentar, recebendo de bom grado quando a filha encostou-se a seu peito, exatamente como fazia quando ainda era apenas um bebê.

- Boa noite pai.

- Boa noite Sarah... - Suspirou.

Apartando-a em seus braços, Malfoy buscou e encontrou a calma, recuperando-a ao ter ali o seu maior tesouro, se prendendo em Sarah e nas lembranças boas que ela lhe dava para esquecer outras...

* * *

Sem que Sarah, ou até mesmo Ted se dessem conta ao passarem pela porta, seguindo em direção as masmorras, uma névoa azulada se esgueirava na direção oposta, entrando no salão. "Minhaaaa..." Era o som deturpado que aquele ser emitia. Mas ninguém estava ali para ouvir... A lamúria se repetia várias e várias vezes, à medida que adentrava ao quarto, onde estava o seu maior objetivo...

Estelar se virou na cama, se descobrindo parcialmente enquanto mudava sua posição, deitando-se de barriga pra cima, sem se dar conta da estranha fumaça que invadia seu quarto, arrastando-se lentamente até sua cama.

"Minha. Só minha." A voz distorcida sibilava com desejo enquanto a fumaça passeava por cima do corpo da menina. Assim que a névoa a cobriu por completo, ela passou a se moldar em formas masculinas. A figura esguia de Ben se fez sobre a jovem adormecida. Devagar, de forma quase gentil, passou sua mão sobre a testa de Estelar, afastando alguns fios de cabelo.

- Durma querida... - Disse quando ela se remexeu um pouco. - Durma e aprecie o presente...

Recolhendo sua mão, a figura aproximou seu rosto do dela. Apenas com milímetros de distancia, sorvendo aquela experiência ao máximo. Com um sorriso, o ser juntou seus lábios translúcidos aos de Estelar, porém mais do que um simples contato, a névoa dispensou parte de si dentro da boca da menina, que se remexeu como se fosse acordar, mas por fim acabou caindo no mais profundo sono...

Havia uma risada infantil preenchendo o local... De uma viraram duas, de duas, três... E então vieram mais, era gostoso de ouvir. Era como se várias crianças brincassem ao seu redor. Era uma sensação tão boa, que Estelar não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. _"Corvo voe,corvo voe, em meio a luz na escuridão, noite negra..." _As crianças começaram a cantar, o som dando a impressão de que elas estavam formando uma roda e girando ao redor da grifinória enquanto cantavam. Porém aquela música não era tão agradável quanto às risadas. Na verdade, Estelar não gostou nenhum pouco da sensação de angústia que sentiu à medida que as notas musicais prosseguiam._"Pegue... Asas quebradas... Voar... Vida... Esperado... Momento chegar..." _Como que em uma gravação falhada, com interferência, a menina não conseguia ouvir o que as crianças cantavam por completo, eram apenas palavras soltas, que giravam em torno de sua cabeça que parecia girar junto com a canção. A tontura lhe tirava as forças, não conseguia abrir seus olhos, não conseguia mover seu corpo. Sua respiração estava começando a falhar, assim como a música. O desespero a invadiu e sentiu que acabaria presa naquela sensação horrível...

- NÃO! – Gemeu a menina, perdida entre o sonho e a realidade.

Como que em um estalo, Estelar se ergueu e sentou-se na cama onde dormia, ainda com a sensação de angustia lhe rondando. "Foi só um sonho..." Pensou ela olhando ao redor, buscando com ansiedade tudo que a mantinha ali, na realidade. Por isso ela perdeu algum tempo observando Melanie dormindo profundamente na cama ao lado. "Ah, que inveja, eu tenho aula cedo amanhã de manhã..." Bufou ela, largando-se na cama, enxugando o suor de sua testa com as mãos logo em seguida. "Fala sério, não vou deixar que um sonho besta me atrapalhe... Eu preciso dormir..." Concluiu decidida, enquanto se virava de bruços na cama, cobrindo-se por completo, como se pudesse manter assim os sonhos ruins afastados...

Sentindo um vapor quente lhe afagar o rosto gentilmente, Estelar se viu obrigada a abrir os olhos, e o sol no céu lhe causou incomodo. Colocando uma das mãos para bloquear a luminosidade, se sentou na cama, tentando raciocinar onde estava, porém, ao colocar os pés no chão, sentiu areia ao invés do costumeiro chão frio de Hogwarts. Assustada, a menina olhou para o chão, e viu que de fato estava pisando na areia quente e olhando mais a diante, ela podia ver o mar. Sua cama estava no meio de uma praia! "Mas que..." Seu pensamento não se completou, pois a grifinória parou para olhar o que vestia. Um vestido branco, desfiado na calda, como se outrora aquele fosse um vestido belo e agora somente um trapo.

Com a confusão lhe cercando a mente, não teve muito tempo para raciocinar, pois logo pode ouvir uma risada infantil, que lhe chamou atenção, a fazendo olhar automaticamente para a direção de onde vinha aquele som... Era uma menina, de aproximadamente cinco anos, com cachos dourados caindo despretensiosamente sobre seus ombros, enquanto sorria largamente para a grifinória, que contagiada pela sinceridade daquela expressão sorriu de volta para a menina.

- Shiiiii... - Fez a garotinha, com sua mão pequena frente ao rosto, erguendo o dedo indicador, pousando-o sobre os lábios.

Curiosa, ela permaneceu encarando a menina, que então começou a correr, e Estelar, sem que pudesse explicar porque, se viu obrigada a correr atrás... Quando deu por si, a paisagem já havia mudado, a praia escaldante se tornara uma escura floresta, mas ainda era possível ver a menina correndo, por isso, sem se importar com o cenário que a cercava, a filha do professor Lupin simplesmente continuou correndo, seguindo a sua única pequena companhia. Porém em um segundo a menina já não era mais uma criança, e sim uma jovem de aparentemente a mesma idade que ela. A jovem, já não sorria mais como antes, apesar de continuar correndo, mas dessa vez olhando para trás, como se esperasse ser seguida.

- Sarah... – Estranhou a grifinória, ao reconhecer as feições da outra, apesar de apresentar os cabelos loiros ao invés do costumeiro negro. - Sarah! - Ela gritou, apertando o passo, mas perdendo a outra de vista mesmo assim, quando ela fez uma curva mais a frente.

Quando finalmente Estelar alcançou a tal curva em que se perdera da outra, ela pode perceber, olhando ao redor, que não estava mais em uma floresta e sim em um dos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Quem é Sarah? – A jovem surgiu ao seu lado, a encarando com olhar avaliativo.

A expressão, a forma de falar e o olhar com certa superioridade, tudo isso unido ao uniforme da Sonserina deixava a enorme semelhança entre aquela garota e a amiga, mais do que evidente. Porém, Estelar sabia que aquela não era Sarah Malfoy.

- Porque essa cara? - Indagou a loira sem paciência. - Vamos logo!

A sonserina começou a caminhar rápido pelo corredor, que de uma hora para a outra foi tomado por muitos estudantes, fazendo Estelar perder a outra de vista. Ela correu na esperança de ainda a alcançá-la, mas quando chegou ao que parecia ser um jardim, e pode ver uma roda de crianças ela parou... Aquelas crianças não cantavam ou dançavam, elas estavam rindo apontando para algo. Olhando ao redor e percebendo que nada mais havia ali, além dela e das crianças, Estelar caminhou para observar melhor o que estava acontecendo, e quando chegou mais perto, pode ver que havia um menino no centro do círculo, chorando encolhido, enquanto as outras crianças riam em tom de deboche. Destacando-se do grupo, um dos meninos se abaixou e pegou uma pedra, tacando-a logo em seguida, acertando no rosto do outro ao centro.

- Hei Moleque! - Gritou Estelar, apressando-se em chegar ao garoto atingido, agachando-se frente a ele. - Não faz isso, é maldade! – Ela completou, protegendo-o em seus braços.

Porém, ao contrário das crianças se intimidarem com a presença da grifinória, elas repetiram o gesto do outro e começaram a tacar pedras não só no menino mas nela também. As pedras não chegavam com força o suficiente para machucar Estelar, longe disso, mas ainda assim ela não pode deixar de se enraivecer por aquela situação covarde para com o menino ainda protegido em seu colo. Sentindo o seu corpo queimar por dentro, ela se ergueu, assumindo uma postura ofensiva.

- PAREM! – Berrou sentindo sua voz sair um pouco alterada, assustadora.

As crianças a olharam com seus olhinhos arregalados por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente saírem correndo com medo, em uma característica histeria infantil. Quando não havia restado mais ninguém, a não serem eles, Estelar encarou o garotinho que ainda chorava a sua frente.

- Ei, não chora... – Ela disse em tom gentil, rezando para que isso fosse o suficiente, porque ela sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. - Não fica assim tá, vai passar. - Completou, abraçando-o na esperança de que ele parasse de chorar.

- Porque você me deixou...

- O que? – O som da voz mole e chorosa do menino chegou a seus ouvidos de forma distorcida, não permitindo que ela o entendesse como gostaria.

A garota se afastou do outro, na intenção de perguntar o que ele havia dito, porém quando fez isso, pode observar a sua volta e perceber que já não estava mais no jardim, e sim em um dos pátios internos de Hogwarts, onde havia muitas outras pessoas chorando ao redor... Assustada, Estelar se deu conta do cheiro de poeira e sangue que tomava conta do lugar, e nesse momento de distração, a criança se soltou de suas mãos, correndo para longe, em meio aos destroços.

- Não... Espera! - Gritou ela, preocupada que o menino pudesse se machucar em meio aquela confusão.

Impulsionada por um instinto que não podia entender, Estelar correu atrás dele, não querendo ficar sozinha, mas principalmente não querendo deixá-lo sozinho em meio aos berros de dor e choros agonizantes. Era assustador demais até mesmo para ela... A poeira foi diminuindo à medida que avançava, porém, quando essa se dispersou por completo, Estelar se deu conta que estava em um lugar escuro e desconhecido. Caminhando com cautela, ela podia sentir o ranger das tábuas soltas no chão daquela casa velha que ela jurava conhecer de alguma forma... Porém o que prendeu a atenção da menina não foi a sensação de familiaridade ou o estranho cheiro que se propagava pelo lugar mas sim uma conversa que vinha do andar acima. Curiosa, passo a passo ela se dirigiu ao foco do som, onde pode diferenciar as vozes de duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher.

- Eu já disse que não quero fazer isso! – Berrava a mulher aos prantos.

- Mas você precisa. Eu estou te pedindo... - A voz masculina soava tranquila. Porém sem saber o porquê, a grifinória sentia um frio na espinha ao ouvi-la.

- Eu não quero me casar com nenhum outro homem! Eu o amo! E achei que você me amasse também...

- Minha querida, você sabe que sim... Mas eu preciso... Preciso que você se case com ele, que una os laços familiares e então me traga mais apoio. Eu tenho que ter o apoio dos Lestrange. E você é a única que pode fazer isso...

A essa altura Estelar já estava no segundo andar, e mesmo da ponta da escada já podia ver o casal conversando no cômodo a frente. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros estava de costas para ela, por isso não podia ver seu rosto, somente podia ver o homem que estava de frente e nele pode perceber além da beleza a expressão de falsidade que mantinha o tempo inteiro, como se nada do que dizia fosse verdade.

- Não! Eu não vou me casar com ninguém! - Pontuou a mulher em questão. - Eu quero você! Se não for você, não será ninguém! – Concluiu se afastando do homem com rapidez, enraivecida, caminhando então para sair do quarto.

Estelar pode ouvir o homem a chamar, mas não conseguiu escutar o nome em si. Na verdade, ela estava mais preocupada em prestar atenção em outra coisa... Estática, ela olhava a mulher que caminhava em sua direção, saindo do quarto. "Nós somos idênticas..." Concluiu Estelar, reparando na outra que nada mais era que um reflexo de si própria. Porém, mesmo que a tal mulher caminhasse a passos duros, enquanto continha as lágrimas, exatamente da mesma forma que Estelar costumava fazer as vezes, a grifinória soube, que apesar da mesma imagem e até os mesmo trejeitos, as duas eram pessoas diferentes.

Sem se dar conta da presença de Estelar, sem vê-la na verdade, a outra mulher caminhou seguindo o seu caminho até o ponto que deu de encontro ao corpo da grifinória, que apesar de ter tentado fugir ao toque, não conseguiu evitá-lo. Assim que as duas se encontraram, aquela que tentava sair da casa se desfez em névoa, restando apenas Estelar, parada no topo da escada. Assustada, ela tentou afastar aquela fumaça com as mãos e por isso não viu a aproximação do homem, que assim que chegou perto o suficiente, segurou firme em seu braço, como se tentasse impedi-la de ir a algum lugar.

- Você não vai me dar as costas! – Ele falou, encarando-a com os olhos verdes misteriosos.

Estelar o encarou de volta, mas não com medo e sim com dúvida, afinal, o que ela responderia? Aquele homem de alguma forma, estava achando que ela era a mulher que fugira dele a alguns instantes atrás. Mas ela não era...

- Me desculpe Tom... – Foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca sem que fizesse idéia do que estava dizendo. – Eu só não quero perder você...

Com o olhar avaliativo, o homem soltou seu braço, e usou a mão livre para guiá-la pelo ombro de volta para o quarto. A grifinória não sabia como e nem por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas as suas respostas e ações simplesmente vinham, sem que pudesse fazer algo para evitar.

- Você entende o quanto é importante que você faça o que eu pedi?

- Sim... – Respondeu com o tom de voz baixo, resignado. – Mas se é para ser assim, eu quero algo em troca...

- Eu sei o que é. Não preciso que diga em voz alta. – O homem a encarou com seriedade, porém existia mais alguma coisa naquele olhar que ela não pode identificar. - Tem certeza? - Questionou ele com certa sutileza na voz.

- Tenho. – Foi só o que saiu de sua boca, antes dela acabar com a distância entre os dois corpos, calando qualquer outra pergunta que ele poderia fazer em um beijo caloroso, arrebatador.

A menina não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas permitia a si mesma se perder naquela situação, deixando que um amor que não era dela, que na verdade nunca havia sentido antes por ninguém, a invadisse sem controle, jogando-a em um turbilhão de desejo, paixão, luxúria e outra gama de sentimentos que mesmo que a grifinória quisesse, não poderia evitar...

A cada toque, a cada beijo e carícia, ela sentia sua pele tremular, e embora se esforçasse a parte Estelar Lupin que ainda havia ali, não conseguia raciocinar claramente, não conseguia refrear o seu próprio corpo, que cada vez mais se entregava a confusão de braços e pernas que se entrelaçavam. A grifinória se pegou até mesmo gemendo pelo nome de Tom. Um nome que ela nem sabia de quem era...

- Estelar... – O sussurro ao pé do ouvido a assustou.

A menina que já havia se entregado ao momento de prazer, estagnou, voltando a si, recuperando assim o controle do corpo antes em fogo pelo desejo. O som de seu nome a despertou, afinal, não era assim que aquele homem a chamava... Seria possível ele saber quem ela era?

- Estelar! – Berrou o homem, agora com a sua voz firme e impetuosa, muito longe do arrastar prazeroso de antes.

Afastando-se da menina, o homem a segurou fortemente pelos braços, a puxando da parede, onde antes estava encostada, para jogá-la com brutalidade sobre a cama, onde o seu corpo bateu com um som surdo. Olhando para o homem que agora se aproximava dela como um predador que cerca a sua caça, ela percebeu que ele não era o mesmo que estava no quarto anteriormente, na verdade, se tratava de uma outra pessoa.

- Você não pode sentir desejo por mais ninguém! Ouviu? - Gritou ele, transtornado. - Ninguém! VOCÊ SÓ DEVE AMAR A MIM!

O cabelo antes perfeitamente alinhando, agora estava jogado em seu rosto dando-lhe um ar psicótico. Os olhos antes verdes e avaliativos, agora eram uma mistura de cinza com verde, que transpassavam raiva. Dor, muita dor... Aquela mudança repentina não só no comportamento, mas também na aparência, perturbou Estelar, que assustada não soube o que fazer. E por mais que o homem a sua frente fosse magro e apenas um pouco mais alto que a grifinória, de um jeito que ela sabia, poderia facilmente enfrentá-lo se quisesse, mesmo sem varinha, ela hesitou, afinal, existia algo no olhar dele que a fazia sentir um medo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Por isso, a menina nada pode fazer quando o homem se sentou sobre o seu corpo de forma indecorosa, imobilizando-a, enquanto passava as mãos em seu rosto, para então pousá-las em seu pescoço. Agachando-se até seu rosto emparedar com o dela, o homem respirou fundo, como que sorvendo o cheiro da pele jovem. Até que por fim ele acabou de vez com a pouca distância entre eles, lambendo o rosto da outra com desejo latente.

- Hum... - Gemeu a garota com repulsa.

Com o olhar perdido e sentimento de asco, ela tentou desesperadamente se mexer, lutar, mas aquele corpo magro parecia pesar trinta vezes mais do que aparentava, e Estelar nada pode fazer quando as mãos alongadas dele se fecharam em seu pescoço... A força descomunal que era empregada a fez perder o ar muito rápido, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se soltar ou afastar as mãos dele de seu pescoço por mais força que fizesse.

- Não adianta. – O homem falou, encarando-a com prazer evidente na dor alheia. – Você nunca será capaz de me parar. Você é fraca... Fraca...

Aquelas palavras não pareceram nada em um primeiro momento, e Estelar continuou a lutar por sua vida, porém, à medida que percebia que de fato nada funcionava que ela não conseguiria se soltar, e que suas forças estavam se esvaindo junto com o pouco ar que lhe restava, as lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. O desespero invadiu-lhe o corpo, o medo, a certeza de que a morte estava bem próxima. Tudo isso, aliado as palavras que ele repetia incessantemente "_Você é fraca... Incapaz... Não pode me parar..." f_izeram a menina desistir de lutar pela sua vida, afinal ela sabia, de nada adiantaria. E quando a escuridão da inconsciência finalmente chegou, somente aquelas palavras permaneceram ecoando em sua mente. _"Fraca... Incapaz... Fraca..."._

O choro ruidoso de um bebê fez com que Estelar abrisse os olhos rapidamente, olhando ao redor sem entender, para então se dar conta que estava de volta na praia, sentada na mesma cama de antes. Porém, o vestido outrora um branco amarelado pelo tempo, agora estava manchado de sangue na altura do ventre. E o bebê que tanto chorava, estava em seu colo, ainda sujo de sangue, como se tivesse acabado de nascer... Com um sentimento confuso em relação ao ser que segurava sem seus braços, a menina começou a balançá-lo, na intenção fazer o bebê parar de chorar, porém sem sucesso algum.

O sol escaldante que a banhava e de certa forma desorientava, de repente escureceu, tal qual um eclipse, enquanto o choro infantil ainda perdurava, e assustada, ela olhou para o ultimo fio de luz solar sumir por detrás da lua avermelhada, temendo não só por ela, mas principalmente pelo bebê, que lhe despertou um ávido instinto de proteção. Foi então que o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e preocupada, Estelar deixou de lado a sua observação da lua vermelha, para voltar a olhar a criança... Em choque, a grifinória se deu conta de que em seu colo nada mais havia do que um estranho boneco, um brinquedo inanimado coberto de sangue, que aos poucos deixou escorregar de suas mãos enquanto era acometida por uma sensação de perda que nunca havia sentido antes.

Um rosnar a fez olhar adiante, onde viu um enorme lobo acinzentado se aproximando aos poucos, fazendo-a esquecer em instantes o que estava sentindo até então, para dar atenção apenas ao instinto de sobrevivência, que a impulsionou em uma corrida desenfreada na direção oposta ao animal. Porém, quanto mais corria, menos conseguia se manter longe da fera, que rangendo dos dentes afiados, lhe ameaçava, dando uma idéia de como seria o fim que se avizinhava... Cada vez mais próximo, de repente o ranger da mandíbula do animal cessou, dando lugar ao som de farfalhar de asas, cujo som vez o corpo de Estelar amolecer aos poucos, para então cair sem forças na areia. Esforçando-se de um jeito sobre humano, a menina reuniu o resquício de forças que ainda tinha para se virar de barriga para cima e olhar o que vinha atrás de si. Ela procurou pelo lobo, mas ele não estava lá, nem mesmo a ave. Não havia nada! A não ser ela mesma... Sem entender por que, Estelar sentiu seu corpo contorcer-se, tremendo de medo. Um medo irracional que a invadia por completo. Algo estava à espreita, ela sabia, por mais que não tivesse idéia de onde. Foi então que a lua começou a se movimentar, deixando o sol dar o ar da graça novamente, fazendo-a sorrir, feliz que se o sol voltasse, afinal, ele manteria longe a escuridão. E talvez, aquele que a espreitava nas sombras fosse embora, talvez, finalmente se sentisse segura.

Olhando fixamente para o sol, aguardou que cada vez mais a luminosidade tomasse conta de tudo. A escuridão finalmente estava ficando para trás, não haveria mais porque temer. Foi o que pensou. Já quase sentindo o suspiro de alívio em seu peito, a garota se deu conta do ponto negro que surgia no horizonte, vindo em direção a ela em alta velocidade. "É só um pássaro... Só um pássaro" Pensou Estelar, quando finalmente conseguiu distinguir a figura do corvo negro que voava em sua direção. Hipnotizada com o bater cadenciado das asas do pássaro, ela não pensou em fazer mais nada a não ser aguardar aquela aproximação, quase que ansiando por esse momento, porém, tal transe se quebrou quando sentiu seu ventre doer, o corte começando a pulsar, fazendo-a entender porque o vestido que usava estava manchado de sangue... A dor só aumentava, e ela, já cansada de tudo que havia passado até então, urrou de dor, entregando-se a loucura que cercava sua mente, enquanto segurava com desespero o ventre, na intenção de conter o repentino sangramento, mesmo que de nada adiantasse. _"Fraca... Você não pode... Você é minha..." _As palavras pareciam ser sussurradas em seu ouvido, mas elas estavam dentro de sua mente, ecoando em um ritmo ainda mais torturante do que a dor que sentia. E novamente entregue a tais palavras, Estelar permitiu que sua cabeça pesasse, largando-se por completo no chão de areia, enquanto que com sua visão turva, procurava o corvo no ar, o vendo cada vez mais perto. Seus olhos piscaram sem que ela pudesse evitar e quando os abriu, viu o corvo se transformar em um homem vestindo uma capa de penas negras, que continuou a voar em sua direção. E foi com sofreguidão que ela percebeu que aquele era o mesmo homem de antes, o mesmo que a havia sufocado vindo até ali para buscá-la. Para matá-la...

Encarar aquele estranho homem a fazia mal, aumentava a dor em seu ventre, lhe turvava a visão, além de lhe encher de medo, enquanto o via cada vez mais perto de seu corpo a cada piscada. E em meio à confusão de sentimentos, misturados a dor, a menina só conseguia pensar que tudo aquilo era culpa dela, cujo fim havia chegado porque não fora capaz... Ao captar esse pensamento, o homem sorriu, e então finalmente alcançando uma distancia de dois metros entre os dois, o homem abriu os braços emanando uma nevoa negra que rapidamente foi de encontro ao corpo da grifinória, que só conseguiu soltar um grito abafado quando se viu coberta por escuridão.

Estelar acordou em sobressalto, berrando, suada e assustada, enquanto olhava desesperada ao redor, para finalmente se dar conta que estava em seu quarto, e não em um cômodo escuro ou em uma cama em meio à praia. Melanie já não estava lá, o sol brilhava lá fora, era de manhã.

- Foi só um sonho... – Disse ela com a voz falha, arfando, tentando de qualquer jeito se tranqüilizar.

- Um sonho... Tem certeza? – A voz arrastada chegou a seus ouvidos de forma impiedosa.

Com o coração batendo forte, a menina se virou, ainda sentada sobre a cama, para então se dar conta do homem parado envolto a névoa negra, ali em seu quarto. Bem diante de si. O medo a controlou, e ela quis gritar, mas sua voz não saiu. Só conseguia chorar, desesperada por sentir que aquilo não tinha sido um sonho, que ele, quem quer que fosse, estava mesmo ali! _"E você não pode me vencer!" _A voz sinistra do homem ecoou, enquanto a névoa se dissipava, preenchendo aos poucos todo o quarto, se desfazendo em pequenas penas negras que caíam lentamente sobre toda a extensão do lugar.

Com a sensação incômoda de estar caindo no vazio, Estelar finalmente abriu os olhos, enquanto sentia um forte espasmo acometer seu corpo, que impulsionado pelo instinto se ergueu, sentando-se na cama. Respirando acelerado, a menina não conseguiu evitar quando uma onda de náusea a atingiu, obrigando-a a correr, mesmo que de forma cambaleante, até o banheiro onde vomitou. "Se controla, se controla..." Pensou ela, ainda sentido seu corpo tremer.

- Estelar... - Chamou Melanie um tanto quanto sonolenta da porta do banheiro. - Você está bem?

- Vou ficar legal... - Respondeu com a voz falha e a garganta arranhando, ainda sentindo os efeitos da sua alergia a prata.

A lufa-lufa observou a amiga durante um tempo, enquanto essa permanecia sentada no chão do banheiro, junto ao sanitário. "Ela é tão teimosa..." Ponderou Melanie, tendo a certeza que a outra não estava bem, porém decidindo não insistir em perguntar, afinal, Estelar sempre teve a irritante mania de se fazer de forte, mesmo quando a situação mostrava claramente que não era bem assim...

- Eu vou voltar a dormir então... Se você precisar me chama. – Disse ela, voltando para sua cama, satisfeita por não ter que levantar cedo.

A grifinória apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente em resposta, não querendo ouvir o som da própria voz, que para ela ainda soava como se não a pertencesse... Então, assim que se viu novamente sozinha, Estelar se levantou do chão, ligando a torneira, afundando logo em seguida a cabeça por inteiro em baixo da bica, deixando que a água gelada a molhasse, na esperança de assim afastar as imagens que insistiam em rondar sua mente mesmo depois de acordada...

- Foi só um sonho, só um sonho... - Ela repetia para si mesma, lutando para não se deixar abalar.

Entretanto, foi com medo que se recordou de outros sonhos que tivera no passado, concentrando-se em especial no sonho que deixou marcada não só ela, mas também as outras três meninas. Por isso, Estelar levantou o rosto apressada, encarando-se no espelho com cuidado, em busca de possíveis marcas que o sonho de agora pudesse por ventura ter deixado.

- Merlin... - Sussurrou ela aliviada ao perceber a sua pela imaculada.

A sua imagem refletida no espelho, a fez pensar na mulher do sonho, cuja semelhança absurda provocou na menina uma certa repulsa em relação a própria aparência, afinal ela sabia, de alguma forma, que aquela outra mulher não era alguém em quem pudesse se espelhar com orgulho, muito pelo contrário... Com um suspiro exasperado, a grifinória se afastou do espelho, saindo do banheiro para voltar ao quarto, onde o alívio por finalmente ter acordado dissipou-se por completo, dando lugar ao medo que enrijeceu seu corpo, ao se dar conta da pena negra caída sobre o seu lençol... A mesma pena negra que estavam em seu sonho, a pena de corvo. A pena dele!

* * *

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali mesmo? Cerca de 30 ou 40 minutos mais ou menos? Talvez mais até, ele não saberia precisar ao certo... O importante era que já estava a mais de meia hora sentado, sem tocar em seu almoço por mais que estivesse com fome, dando atenção de forma educada a reclamação desenfreada, por mais que seus ouvidos já estivessem cansados da mesma história. "Será que ela não se cansa?" Pensou Neville, com um longo suspiro, enquanto observava Hermione andar de um lado para o outro, pisando duro, parecendo sempre cada vez mais enraivecida, ao esbravejar suas palavras que se dividiam entre a raiva e também um pouco de rancor.

-... Um abusado! É isso que ele é! – A mulher parou de andar, batendo o pé no chão, tal qual uma criança costumava fazer em seus momentos de pirraça. – Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, não tinha! Depois de todos esses anos... Depois de já ser e adulto e pai. Como ele ousou! – Questionou em tom irritado, voltando a andar em círculos pela sala do professor de Herbologia.

- Hermione, você não...

- Ah Neville, por favor! – Cortou, sem sequer dar chance ao outro. – Você conhece o Malfoy, sabe do que ele é capaz.

- Mas...

- Ele fez isso para me atingir, denegrir a minha imagem! Malfoy sabia que eu estava vencendo a discussão, e ele não consegue aceitar, de forma alguma, a idéia de perder para alguém como eu.

- Como você? – Indagou o outro, apressando-se antes que a mulher o cortasse mais uma vez.

Sim, como eu, sangue ruim... – Tornou, fazendo uma careta ao explicar, repetindo o termo que tanto a perturbou nos tempos de aluna.

- Também não é assim Hermione... Já tem anos que o Malfoy não usa mais esse adjetivo chulo.

- Não defenda ele! – Falou ela em tom enérgico. – Será que você não percebe? Eu já te contei isso ontem... Ele me beijou! Me beijou! – Repetiu, dando ênfase. – Ele fez isso de propósito! Quis ofender a memória do Rony, e eu...

- Agora já chega!

A voz do professor Longbotton soou alta, com força, sendo ainda mais intimidadora somada ao som que a sua mão fez ao bater com força sobre a mesa.

- Eu estou aqui a horas ouvindo você reclamar, com fome, e com que propósito heim? Será que você ainda não se tocou que está agindo como uma adolescente egoísta de 15 anos... – Ele suspirou, enquanto se esforçava para recuperar a calma. – Escuta... Eu sei que o Malfoy não agiu certo, que faltou com respeito e essas coisas, mais acho um pouco de exagero da sua parte fazer todo esse barulho. Hermione você está sendo preconceituosa, puxando coisas que aconteceram a anos, logo você que sempre pregou o perdão.. Tenho certeza que Malfoy não quis espezinhar nas lembranças do Harry ou do Rony, na verdade, nem acho que eles dois tenham passado por sua cabeça.

- Ah não! – Indagou a mulher de forma debochada. – Então me diz, porque ele fez isso? Com que objetivo, a não ser me humilhar.

- Malfoy só fez isso porque sabia que ia ficar assim, irritada. – Tornou ele de forma simples. – Você sabe que o Malfoy tem um senso de humor deturpado, aposto que ele está agora em algum lugar rindo de você.

- Ridículo!

- Não... Ridículo é a sua reação exagerada. – O professor riu. – Caramba Hermione, você é uma mulher adulta, não deveria se importar assim com um beijinho.

- Beijinho? Beijinho? – Falou ela, sem acreditar no rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, afinal, até onde ela entendia, Neville tinha que ficar do lado dela, acusar Malfoy, e não achar aceitar toda aquela situação com tanta naturalidade.

- É, beijinho... – Suspirou o homem, achando graça da situação. – Pelo que você mesma me disse, ele só encostou a boca na sua. Isso não pode ser nem considerado um beijo de verdade! Não tem a menor graça, a não ser é claro, que mesmo sendo pouca coisa, tenha causado uma sensação grandio...

- Cala a boca Neville! – Cortou ela em tom categórico. – Pára! Eu não quero mais falar disso.

Colocando um ponto final na questão, Hermione saiu andou até a porta, por onde passou sem nem olhar apressada, fugindo repentinamente da conversa, deixando para trás o professor Longbotton, que ainda parado em seu lugar, mantinha congelada no rosto uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Eu não acredito... – Falou ele por fim, chegando a uma conclusão que nunca antes achou ser possível.

* * *

De todas as decisões que haviam sido tomadas desde que aquela tarefa havia começado, com certeza, as folgas em escalas, era a pior delas, afinal, somente dois dos quatro aurores executavam todo o protocolo exatamente como deveriam, por isso, folgando ou não, Ryan sempre tinha a sensação de estar trabalhando além da conta. Por esse motivo, naquela manhã ele se levantou decidido a fazer com que o trabalho de acompanhamento fosse realizado de um jeito mais equilibrado, já sem muita paciência para tolerar certos comportamentos...

Mesmo que de forma discreta, o auror não conseguia evitar o sorriso de satisfação, ao se lembrar da expressão que Ted Lupin fez quando lhe informou da troca de turnos, deixando-o assim responsável por Melanie e Kayla. "Onde se trabalha não é lugar para relacionamentos pessoais." Pensou o homem, convicto de sua opinião.

- Olha só pra cara dele Sarah. - Disse a grifinória em tom baixo, para que só a sonserina a ouvisse. - Tá se divertindo pegando no nosso pé hoje.

- Eu sei... - Suspirou a outra, sentindo falta da companhia de Ted, embora não tivesse a intenção de admitir isso em voz alta.

- Fala sério, como se já não bastasse a merda do dia de hoje, eu ainda tenho que aturar isso! - Bufou.

- Do que você está falando Estelar?

- Nada não... Deixa ele. - Desconversou a grifinória, enquanto afastava o prato do almoço da sua frente, sentindo-se enjoada, sem fome.

- Só vou perguntar mais uma vez... - Falou Sarah. - A sua cara está péssima, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada, eu já disse! - Pontuou categórica, pigarreando logo em seguida, quando sentiu a garganta arranhar.

"Ela está escondendo algo." Ponderou a filha do professor Malfoy enquanto observava a amiga com discrição, que estava agindo de forma irritadiça desde manhã.

- Eu vou voltar para o quarto Sarah, não to afim de ficar aqui não. - Resmungou a menina.

- Você que sabe... - Concordou, não querendo insistir em perguntas cujas respostas não teria. "Como ela consegue ser tão teimosa?" Ela se perguntou mentalmente, já acostumada ao comportamento da outra.

Aliviada por ter o horário da tarde livre, Estelar se levantou da mesa, ansiando por sair do grande salão principal de Hogwarts.

- Onde pensa que vai Lupin? - Inquiriu o auror Jhones, segurando a grifinória pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Dá um tempo na perseguição Ryan! - Tornou Estelar com impaciência, enquanto puxava o braço, cortando o contato entre eles. - Eu só vou para o quarto, só isso...

- Eu não quero você andando por aí sozinha!

- Ah, valeu. Por que ter aurores treinados ao nosso lado o tempo todo realmente faz toda a diferença! - Debochou.

- Faria se as pessoas levassem tudo isso como um trabalho sério, sem favorecimentos por laço de família. - Disse ele, por fim expondo seus pensamentos em voz alta. - Porque está claro que ser parente do Ministro é o suficiente para se trabalhar como auror, independente de ter competência ou não...

- Claro! E você com certeza é melhor auror que meu irmão... Não me faz rir tá legal! Porque sendo o Ted, você, ou qualquer outro, nada muda o fato de que até agora nenhum de vocês conseguiu impedir coisa alguma.

- Estelar... - Chamou Sarah, estranhando o repentino descontrole da outra, muito embora concordasse com cada palavra do que ela dizia.

- Se não conseguimos fazer nada é porque nenhuma de vocês colabora. Principalmente você!

- Ah, não enche a porra da minha paciência! - Falou Estelar, enquanto se virava, dando por encerrado aquele bate-papo.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você menina!

- Foda-se...

E sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás, Estelar saiu do lugar a passos decididos, mas ainda assim caminhando como se desfilasse, uma característica do seu andar naturalmente provocativo.

- Ei! Você não vai...

- Jhones! - Interferiu Sarah, interpondo-se no caminho do auror. - Deixa ela... Não tem porque ir atrás da Estelar quando sabe que ela vai estar no salão.

- E que me garante que ela não está mentindo? Porque todos sabem que ela tem o hábito de fazer isso.

- Os feitiços de rastreamento que colocaram em nós podem lhe dar essa garantia. - Respondeu a menina de pronto, surpreendendo o outro, afinal, esses feitiços eram um sigilo. Como ela poderia saber? Ted Lupin contaria?

- Que seja... - Deu de ombros o auror, abandonando a intenção de fazer o seu trabalho direito, pois já que ninguém se esforçava para ta, e principalmente, se não havia reconhecimento, então porque insistir?

Com o olhar analítico, a sonserina encarava Ryan, prestando atenção nas nuances de sua face, o vendo passar do irritado para o pensativo, controlado, e finalmente, chegando ao estágio da conformação típica de quando se está a frente de uma situação ai qual não pode mudar.

- Eu vou lá pra fora... - Comentou Sarah, já começando a andar, desistindo da idéia de ir atrás de Estelar, afinal, ela sabia que a outra precisava de um tempo sozinha, seja qual fosse o motivo.

Sem dizer nada, o auror começou a acompanhar a filha do professor Malfoy até os jardins, e mesmo a certa distância, a viu se sentar sob uma árvore para ler. "Odeio esse trabalho..." Resmungou ele em pensamento, frustrado.

O som pesado do bater de porta se propagou pelo salão vazio, enquanto Estelar se jogava em sua cama, suspirando pesadamente, sem ter condições de evitar que a mesma sensação de imponência do sonho a invadisse agora, enquanto perdia a noção do tempo, lembrando das perturbadoras situações pelas quais passara. "Eu acho que deveria contar isso aos aurores..." Ponderou a garota, porém desistindo logo em seguida, já que sabia que eles nada poderiam fazer.

- Quem é você afinal? - Perguntou em voa alta, um tanto quanto trêmula, ao se mexer, esticando o corpo para pegar a pena negra que havia guardado sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Encarando a pena do corvo em suas mãos, a garota sentiu que aos poucos seu medo se transformava em raiva, alastrando-se pelo seu ser, a consumindo ao ponto de julgar que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Estelar se levantou em um pulo, sabendo que de forma alguma poderia se deixar abalar. Aquela batalha ainda não estava perdida...

- Vai para o inferno! - Ela gritou. - Tá achando o que? Que vai me intimidar com mais um sonho? Ah, dá um tempo, esse truque eu já conheço, você está começando a ficar repetitivo! - Provocou, falando com o nada, mas ainda assim como se discutisse com alguém.- Seu covarde de uma figa! Sai do seu maldito buraco e vem me enfrentar! Eu não tenho medo de você... Olha só o que eu faço com a sua pena!

Com gana, ela começou a despedaçar a pena sem piedade, como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma atingir seu dono, e para ser sincera, ela queria que atingisse... Então, assim como entrou, a grifinória saiu do quarto, decidida a esquecer tudo.

* * *

O tempo não estava muito propício a leitura ao céu aberto, entretanto, Sarah insistia em permanecer onde estava sentada com seu livro, satisfeita por poder focar sua mente em algo produtivo, e principalmente, porque ali ela poderia se manter um pouco sozinha. Ao menos era o que ela achava até aquele momento. "Eu não acredito." Reclamou mentalmente, ao reparar em quem se aproximava...

- Ei Sarah!

A sonserina não se virou ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado, pelo contrário, continuou concentrada em sua leitura, afinal, ela sabia exatamente o que ainda fazia Nott querer se aproximar dela depois de tudo. "Onde está o Ted quando se precisa dele" O pensamento de Sarah veio seguido de um suspiro ao lembrar-se do que Jhones fizera mais cedo... Trocar as rondas dos dois fora uma atitude esperta do auror, mas Sarah tinha de admitir, estava sentindo falta da companhia de Ted Lupin.

- Oi... - Foi só o que a menina respondeu, disposta a ignorar a motivação do rapaz.

Não era uma tarefa difícil ignorar Nott, deixá-lo falar era a tática mais eficaz. E com isso a sonserina só precisava fazer de conta que prestava atenção no que ele dizia, limitando-se as respostas monossilábicas. Com seus olhos pousados no livro, sem ler de fato suas palavras, a menina deixava que Nott continuasse com a "conversa", enquanto se permitia divagar, não querendo se livrar do sonserino por ela mesma, uma vez que ele era o único colega de casa a lhe dirigir a palavra de forma sincera, por isso, Sarah pedia mentalmente para que algo interferisse ao seu favor, livrando-a daquela situação embaraçosa. Porém, ela se arrependeu desse pensamento assim que viu Estelar saindo de dentro do castelo, vindo rápida em sua direção após vê-la sob a sombra da árvore. "O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" Irritou-se a grifinória, enquanto apertava o passo. E embora o seu olfato ainda não estivesse totalmente recuperado da crise alérgica, a garota podia sentir cada vez mais evidente o cheiro que exalava do rapaz ao lado de Sarah.

- Cheiro de machinho... - Debochou ela, falando consigo mesma, deixando que sua mente trabalhasse apressada, em busca de uma solução para aquela incômoda situação.

Com um sorriso largo que misturava malícia e satisfação, Estelar corrigiu o seu andar apressado, passando para um ritmo cadenciado, feliz por encontrar a oportunidade perfeita para descontrair-se, e porque não, praticar um pouquinho de maldade também, afinal, ela sabia que Nott tinha sentimentos para com Sarah, ignorando o fato de que ela estava com Ted. "Vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora!" Pontuou a grifinória, decidida a defender o espaço do irmão.

O auror Ryan Jhones que observava tudo a certa distância, chegou a ponderar interferir, afinal ele já conhecia aquela postura de Estelar, sabia que ela faria algo que não deveria, entretanto, o homem desistiu dessa idéia, resolvendo deixar que as coisas corressem frouxas, desestimulado com o seu trabalho. "Eu não sou babá de adolescente!" Pensou ele, fazendo questão de olhar para o outro lado, ignorando o que viria a seguir...

- Oi Nott... – Disse ela sorrindo ao se abaixar em frete ao casal, movendo seu colo de forma provocativa, evidenciado devido à abertura proposital de uns dois botões de sua blusa.

- O que você quer aqui Lupin? – Tornou ele fazendo uma careta, porém sem deixar de reparar no decote da filha do professor Lupin.

- De você? - Estelar sorriu ainda mais, fazendo uma pausa dramática logo a seguir. - De você eu não quero nada... O meu assunto é com a Sarah. - Completou por fim, virando o rosto na direção da sonserina. - Ele está te incomodando? Quer que eu bata nele?

Sarah encarou a outra, estranhando sua atitude um tanto quanto possessiva. Mas ainda assim, pensando que aquela intervenção viera em boa hora, afinal, ela estava esperando por algo parecido não é mesmo...

- Não Lupin, eu posso me defender sozinha. - Respondeu ela de forma tranqüila.

- É, eu sei... – Tornou a garota com um suspiro. - Só que o Nott é meio burro, acho que ele ainda não percebeu que você está ignorando ele.

- Lupin! - Falou o rapaz, usando um tom grave de voz. - Se a Sarah quisesse ser defendida, ela pediria pra alguém que ela gosta, e não para o primeiro que aparecesse. - Provocou. - E ela não está me ignorando! – Protestou ele de forma tardia. - O que você ainda faz aqui heim? Vai embora, você não é nada dela... Deixa a Sarah em paz.

Estelar permaneceu parada, ouvindo o que o sonserino dizia, mas principalmente prestando atenção no comportamento territorial que ele demonstrava.

- Querida... – Disse a grifinória de forma manhosa, enquanto pegava a mão da outra. - Vem comigo, vamos sair daqui e ir para um lugar mais agradável, onde não vai ter nenhum pirralho babão, só nós...

- O que você... - Perdendo até a capacidade da fala, Sarah não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. - Ficou louca! - Questionou, permitindo que seu choque transparecesse na nota aguda em que saiu sua voz.

- Sarah, você prefere um Lupin ou ele? - Estelar perguntou séria, voltando a ficar ereta. - Agora vem logo! - Pontuou categórica, enquanto estendia a mão.

Extremamente confusa e desconfortável Sarah se viu obrigada a participar daquela loucura, afinal, ela sabia que se não entrasse no jogo e fosse com Estelar aquilo ficaria ainda pior. Então, de forma quase resignada, ela resolveu dar asas a provocação infantil da outra, lhe estendendo a mão, que prontamente foi pega com firmeza pela grifinória.

- Perdeu Nott! – Riu Estelar, ao mesmo tempo em que passava seu braço sobre os ombros da sonserina, levando-a consigo, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada para o sonserino incrédulo que elas deixavam para trás.

- Você gosta de fazer isso não é! Deveria parar de provocar tanto as pessoas... - Reclamou Sarah, assim que elas chegaram a uma distância segura do outro. - Agora me solta! Muito contato... – Completou, afastando-se com rapidez.

- Hahahaha... Relaxa Sarah, eu gosto de você, mas não assim ... Você tem seios... IRC! - Concluiu, fazendo uma careta.

- Tá...Eu sei que eu tenho seios... – Comentou a outra, afastando-se mais alguns passos, não gostando nenhum pouco do rumo daquela conversa. – Então, agora que você defendeu o território do seu irmão, já pode me deixar em paz. – Falou, finalizando o assunto, fazendo a outra rir ainda mais, divertindo-se com o seu embaraço.

* * *

Sentindo a irritação o corroer, Nott caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do salão comunal da Sonserina, dando vazão aos seus sentimentos, enquanto esbraveja ofensas contra a filha do professor de DCAT.

- Já chega! - Pontuou ele com seriedade. - Amanhã... - Anunciou, chamando a atenção dos outros sonserinos. - Amanhã eu vou dar a vocês algo que se lembrarão para sempre!

- Do que você está falando Nott? - Indagou alguém, somente um pouco interessado.

- Estou falando que eu finalmente vou dar um jeito de colocar a Lupin no lugar dela... - Tornou com aspereza, como se esperasse que os outros entendessem a que se referia. - Durante muito tempo, ela tem provocado atormentado e esnobado muitos de nós... E por quê? Só porque ela se acha impo...

- Cara, ela pode fazer isso... É a maior gostosa, tá no direito dela! - Riu outro rapaz.

- Não fique babando nela! - Criticou Nott, não entendendo o que os homens tanto viam na grifinória. - Escutem... Amanhã, na aula de poções, eu vou fazer com que a Lupin tenha motivos para se envergonhar para o resto do ano. - Concluiu com um sorriso, deixando que sua imaginação ganhasse asas com o plano que acabava de montar.

E nunca antes, um grupo tão grande de alunos esperou pela aula de poções logo pela manhã, ansiando para saber o que a mente vingativa de Nott havia planejado, enchendo com rapidez as cadeiras da sala de aula nas masmorras, enquanto trocavam olhares cúmplices... Em contra partida, Nott caminhava vagarosamente, lembrando-se dos tempos que era ele a fazer dupla com Sarah nessas aulas. Não era justo Sarah trocá-lo assim por essa grifinória! Mas ele não deixaria isso barato, não mesmo! Já havia se decidido, e mesmo que isso prejudicasse a sonserina também, ele não desistiria e seguiria adiante com o que havia preparado. Com esse pensamento, Nott adentrou as masmorras, olhando primeiramente para Malfoy e em seguida para sua filha, sentada ao fundo.

Como de costume, Estelar chegou atrasada na aula, perdendo os habituais cinco pontos para a Grifinória, não que ela se importasse é claro, afinal, era como ela mesma dizia... Sua casa em Hogwarts agora se resumia a quatro alunas em um salão...

O professor Malfoy, como sempre deu as suas explicações de forma simples e direta, como se esperasse que os alunos já tivessem atualizados quanto ao conteúdo do livro, exatamente como ele mesmo costumava fazer nos seus tempos de aluno. Por esse motivo, não demorou muito para que Draco instruísse a respeito dos ingredientes que usariam naquela aula, que na opinião de todos os alunos, sem exceção, era por demais interessantes, já que aprenderiam a fazer uma poção que se preparada corretamente, poderia fazer com que a pessoa que a bebesse revelasse a primeira coisa que estava em sua mente.

- Em mãos habilidosas, essa poção é uma ótima aliada. - Falou o professor, sendo prontamente apoiado por todos.

Para agilizar a fabricação da poção, e assim comprovar o seu efeito, o homem logo mandou que seus alunos se dividissem em dublas, e prontamente Estelar se levantou do canto onde estava, indo se sentar ao lado da sonserina, enquanto a encarava com um sorriso afetado.

- Sarah... - Falou ela com a voz mole. - Quebra essa tá?

A sonserina apenas rolou os olhos em resposta, afinal, já estava acostumada com aquilo. Sempre que em alguma aula havia um trabalho em dupla, Estelar pedia para fazer dupla com ela, e ela sabia muito bem porque quando se tratava de fazer poções... A grifinória era um fiasco nessa matéria e como já havia deixado claro, não pretendia mudar isso. Ao mesmo tempo, em um outro canto da sala, um certo sonserino sorria satisfeito, ao ver que tudo estava saindo de acordo com o que esperava...

- Já sabe... Vai ter que pegar os ingredientes e mexer o caldeirão... – Disse a menina por fim, concordando, pois ela sabia que tal situação era a união perfeita de habilidades, força e raciocínio lógico. Sem contar que assim tinha alguém para carregar suas coisas e isso por si só, já era o suficiente para aceitar fazer a poção com a filha do professor Lupin.

- Tá bom, eu to acostumada a fazer o trabalho pesado. – A outra concordou rindo satisfeita em não ter que se preocupar com a eficiência da poção quando esta ficasse pronta.

Sarah entregou a lista de ingredientes à outra e então foi arrumar a mesa, onde elas logo começaram a preparar a poção, com a sonserina dizendo o que deveria ser feito, enquanto Estelar cortava os ingredientes e mexia o caldeirão. No fim das contas, não era difícil para nenhuma das duas executar aquela tarefa.

- Eu acho que já foi tudo né? - Perguntou a grifinória, observando a poção.

- Não... A cor ainda não está certa, tem que ser só mais um pouco escura.

- Vou pegar mais daquela coisa que não sei o nome.

- É semente de mandrágora Estelar. - Corrigiu, reprovando a falta de conhecimento da outra.

- Ah, tanto faz, eu só sei que essa coisa fede. - Deu de ombros a menina.

Tão logo Estelar se virou, o seu corpo se chocou com o de outra pessoa, quase virando o caldeirão, quando ambos esbarram na mesa.

- Ei! Prestem atenção! - Sarah brigou, apressando-se em segurar o caldeirão, o mantendo no lugar, salvando sua poção tão bem feita até aquele momento.

- Me desculpe Sarah. - Falou Nott, em um tom afetado, esforçando-se para parecer sincero. - Não fiz por querer.

- Atá, até parece... - Debochou a grifinória. - Agora dá o fora, você está muito perto, sai pra lá. - Completou, empurrando o rapaz, abrindo caminho até o armário de ingredientes ao fundo da sala.

Sem que conseguisse evitar, um sorriso malicioso tomou conta da expressão de Nott assim que ele voltou ao seu lugar, de onde ficou observando, esperando ansioso o momento de testarem as poções, o que não demoraria muito, levando em conta que Malfoy já estava passeando pela sala, verificando a aparência das poções. "Perfeito!" Pensou Nott quase que eufórico, quando o professor pediu que um aluno de cada dupla se voluntariasse para beber e provar se realmente a poção estava correta.

- Bebe você. – Sarah falou rapidamente, ansiosa em se livrar da situação, não querendo que seus pensamentos fossem expostos.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou a outra desconfiada. – Porque você não bebe?

- Porque essa poção faz a gente falar em voz alta a primeira coisa que vem na nossa mente...

- Tá querendo esconder alguma coisa Sarah? - Riu Estelar.

- Eu não tenho nada pra esconder. - Respondeu a sonserina de pronto, já perdendo a paciência. – E você menos ainda, já que não me parece ter problemas algum em ficar falar besteiras por ai, para quem quiser ouvir... Então bebe logo!

- É, não tenho problema com isso mesmo não. – Concluiu a menina dando de ombros.

Sorrindo, Estelar pegou o copo que a outra lhe oferecia, virando o conteúdo todo de uma vez só, olhando com expectativa para a amiga a sua frente, esperando curiosa para saber o que ela mesma iria falar. Porém, quando sua boca se abriu, movendo os lábios devagar, som algum saiu.

- O que aconteceu? - Indagou a grifinória, um tanto quanto frustrada.

- Você colocou alguma coisa a mais aqui Estelar? - Perguntou contrariada, conferindo cuidadosamente a lista de ingredientes.

- Não, claro que não... Eu fiz tudo que você falou. – Defendeu-se. – Você viu!

- Isso não faz sentido, a poção tinha que funcionar. Eu fiz tudo certo! - Protestou a sonserina contrariada, não aceitando ter errado algo tão simples.

Resmungando, ainda sem acreditar, Sarah se levantou e logo começou a catar seu material, o jogando sem cuidado dentro da mochila, como se assim pudesse aliviar o fato de ter feito uma poção falha, ao mesmo tempo, Estelar permanecia parada em seu lugar, de repente se dando conta de como a expressão contrariada da outra a fazia parecer mais adulta, mais mulher... Com um longo suspiro, a grifinória também percebeu como os movimentos lentos e precisos de Sarah, apesar da irritação, ainda assim eram hipnotizantes, mas que nem de longe, eram mais atrativos do que o cheiro doce que exalava. Cheiro esse capaz de fazê-la esquecer de tudo mais que a cercava...

- Sarah... – Chamou Estelar, com um tom de voz baixo, quase arrastado, tão contraditório ao que estava habituada. – Você mudou o perfume? Seu cheiro está diferente... – Comentou ela ao se aproximar, segurando-a pela mão, impedindo-a de sair da sala como pretendia.

- Mas que droga Estelar! Eu já falei pra você parar de cheirar as pessoas! Isso incomoda sabia? - Irritou-se.

- Tá, desculpa...

- Por que está pedindo desculpa? – Perguntou Sarah após um momento de silêncio, no qual tentava entender o que estava se passando com a amiga, cuja expressão serena não lhe parecia normal.

- O que?

- Por que você está me pedindo desculpa? – Repetiu. - Você não faz isso...

- Não sei... Eu só... – A menina não conseguiu completar o raciocínio, perdendo-se em pensamentos conflitantes. – Deixa pra lá. – Pontuou, enquanto saia apressada da sala.

O sinal que anunciava o fim da aula tocou, livrando por fim os alunos, que imediatamente começaram a se retirar, incluindo Sarah.

- O que deu nela? - Quis saber Ryan, que parado a porta da sala, as acompanhando exatamente da mesma forma que fizera no dia anterior, viu quando a outra saiu de lá correndo.

- Sei lá... - Deu de ombros a sonserina, desistindo de entender o comportamento estranho da amiga. "Se for algo importante ela vai acabar dizendo." Tranqüilizou-se ela mentalmente.

Por quanto tempo Estelar ficou andando a esmo pelos corredores do castelo, ela não poderia dizer, afinal, toda a sua concentração estava focada na estranha sensação que o cheiro de Sarah causara em seu corpo. Ainda podia sentir o leve tremular de sua carne ao se lembrar do instante em que se aproximou da outra, aspirando mais profundamente tal perfume, que a agora ela sabia, era enlouquecedor...

- Sarah... - Chamou em tom baixo, farejando o ar, ansiosa por poder sentir mais daquela gostosa sensação.

Com certo esforço, a grifinória conseguiu distinguir o cheiro da outra, e mesmo à distância, a sua reação de euforia interior foi a mesma, a impulsionando a refazer seu caminho, seguindo seu instinto direto para o lugar onde sabia que Sarah estava. Entretanto, o que a fez acelerar ainda mais o passo, foi outro cheiro. Cheiro de homem...

- Está na hora de você entender o seu lugar Nott. - Pontuou ela séria.

Dominada pela sensação de pose, a garota seguia sem se dar conta de mais nada a sua frente, a não ser o latejar incomodo em seu ego, ferido por sentir seu espaço ameaçado. Por isso, a cada passo, a grifinória se livrava dos pesados agasalhos do uniforme de inverno de Hogwarts, deixando amostra suas curvas bem feitas, atraindo para si ainda mais atenção, daqueles que já lhe dirigiam olhares curiosos.

- Estelar! - Chamou alguém, intrometendo-se no caminho da garota.

- Sai da minha frente moleque... - Rosnou ela, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de quem falava.

- Não faz isso Estelar... Eles armaram pra você, não vai. - Choramingou o sonserino, o mesmo que ela havia beijado no ano passado, só para conseguir alguns fios de cabelo para a poção "Polissuco" que pretendia usar.

Sem paciência, ela apenas o afastou pelo ombro, abrindo caminho, enfim alcançando a porta da biblioteca, onde soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque mal feito, ganhando assim uma aparência que misturava beleza sedutora com um toque selvagem...

Nem de longe a biblioteca do colégio era o lugar mais frequentado, entretanto, em especial naquele dia, parecia que todos os alunos da sonserina havia decidido comparecer ao lugar, reunindo-se em grupos, que imediatamente sorriram satisfeitos ao verem a grifinória entrar, caminhando sem se dar conta dos risinhos de antecipação que começava a preencher o ambiente.

- Quer uma poção anti-pulgas Lupin? – Provocou Nott assim que ela se aproximou não lhe dando a chance de começar a discussão que ele tanto esperava.

- Sarah... – Chamou ela, simplesmente ignorando a presença do outro, deixando que sua voz saísse arrastada, quase que como uma sedução verbal, ao se apoiar na mesa, ficando frente à sonserina, enquanto retirava o pesado livro que Sarah mantinha erguido diante de seus olhos, jogando-o para o lado.

Com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, Sarah observou preocupada a postura da amiga, começando a pensar que aquela brincadeira para manter Nott afastado já estava começando a passar dos limites.

- Estelar... Você não precisa defender o território de ninguém... Eu me viro bem sozinha... – Concluiu, achando melhor acabar com tudo.

Se movendo ainda mais pra frente, acompanhando o movimento que Sarah fazia para se afastar, Estelar apoiou quase todo o seu tronco na mesa, praticamente subindo sobre ela, só para manter o seu rosto próximo ao da outra.

- Me diz o que eu tenho que fazer para deixar claro de uma vez por todas quem manda nesse território... Eu posso deixar uma marca em você... Quem sabe isso afaste esses idiotas que teimam em pensar que vão conseguir alguma coisa... – Ponderou olhando Sarah de cima a baixo. Esticando uma de suas mãos para tocar no cabelo que caia sobre a camisa da sonserina, deixando a mão seguir o curso do cabelo, parando em sua ponta, bem próxima a fenda da blusa, que deixava a mostra uma pequena parte do colo.

Sarah acompanhou a movimentação da outra, com o olhar intrigado, não alcançado aonde ela pretendia chegar com tudo aquilo, afinal, parecia que Nott já havia entendido o recado, a julgar pela forma rápida que se afastou há alguns segundos atrás.

- Olha só, isso já está passando dos limites... – Cochichou a menina ao pé do ouvido de Estelar, começando a ficar realmente muito incomodada. - E tira a mão dai!- Completa irritada, e até mesmo um pouco assustada, se movimentando na intenção de dar um tapa na mão da outra que insistia em permanecer sobre a fenda de seu discreto decote.

Porém, antes que Sarah pudesse atingir seu alvo, Estelar retirou a mão em um movimento rápido, aproveitou-se da situação para segurar com firmeza o pulso da filha do professor Malfoy, enquanto subia por completo sobre a mesa da biblioteca, alcançando por fim a proximidade desejada, ao trazer Sarah mais para perto de si com um único puxão.

- Não faz drama Sarah, eu sei que você também quer... Posso sentir isso no seu cheiro. – Observou ela com tranquilidade, enquanto movia o rosto de forma sedutora sobre o pescoço da sonserina, sorvendo ainda mais a fragrância sutil que tanto a agradava.

- Estelar Lupin! Já chega dessa brincadeira... - Sarah pontuou, tentando se soltar do abraço firme que a mantinha no lugar. – Isso já está passando dos limites, se afasta! – Completou tensa, sentindo a ameaça eminente daquela situação a oprimir.

- Não, você não me quer longe... – Comentou com um meio sorriso, pressionando ainda mais o corpo da outra contra o dela.

- Me solta! – Esbravejou Sarah, e enxergando apenas uma única tentava para se ver livre daquela constrangedora situação, ela retirou a varinha de seu bolso, de forma sutil, para logo em seguida lançar um feitiço impronunciado, fazendo a outra sacudir a cabeça um tanto quanto confusa.

Na realidade, não era a intenção da Malfoy apenas confundir a grifinória, ela na verdade gostaria de tê-la apagado, mas a situação não lhe permitia pensar com clareza, mas de qualquer forma, o que importava era que a confusão que causara na outra, tinha sido o suficiente para se soltar, para finalmente poder sair dali. Porém, com um leve chacoalhar de cabeça, Estelar simplesmente pulou de cima da mesa e com passos rápidos chegou ao lado da sonserina, segurando-a firme pelo braço. Trazendo-a para si com um puxão.

- Não se atreva... Você enlouqueceu? - Gemeu Sarah desorientada, apontando a varinha no queixo da outra.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, com um movimento rápido e habilidoso, Estelar simplesmente afastou a varinha que lhe ameaçava, segurando a cabeça da outra em seguida, envolvendo-a em um beijo afoito, quem nada combinava com a reação de Sarah, que no momento em que teve sua boca colada na da outra menina, iniciou uma bela seção de chutes e contorções, na tentativa inútil de se libertar da força lupina da grifinória.

Do lado de fora da biblioteca, Ryan observava toda a confusão, e sem a menor intenção de interferir ele sorriu, satisfeito por finalmente alguém ter feito algo para minar o excesso de auto-confiança daquelas duas. E se Estelar não estivesse em uma espécie de transe hormonal, ela teria percebido a roda de alunos que se formava ao redor das duas, gritando e rindo maliciosamente enquanto aprovavam com louvor a brilhante façanha de Nott. "Amanhã você vai se arrepender amargamente disso Lupin..." Debochou ele em pensamento, satisfeito com o resultado que conseguira.

* * *

Correndo ofegante, quase sem ar, o jovem sonserino lutava contra o tempo, ansiando em alcançar as masmorras, indo diretamente até a pessoa mais indicada a lhe ajudar, afinal, quando se tratava de poções e seus efeitos, Draco Malfoy era o melhor.

- Professor! Professor! - Gritou o menino esbaforido, ao entrar na sala, esquecido completamente da regra de etiqueta que dizia ser importante bater na porta antes de entrar.

E enquanto o sonserino falava sem parar, atropelando palavras, o professor Malfoy continuava concentrado em sua leitura, decido a ignorar o jovem malcriado. Não costumava dar trelas aos alunos, preferia muito mais mandá-los procurar o diretor, já que era seu dever cuidar da escola. Porém, ao ouvir o nome de sua filha em meio ao relato, o homem prontamente se levantou, deixando tudo de lado para ir até Sarah, não prestando atenção em mais nada a não ser na urgência de alcançá-la. A passos largos, o professor de poções seguiu até a biblioteca, tendo em seu encalço o menino, que ainda agitado, parecia que a qualquer momento pararia de respirar, tamanho o esforço que fazia para acompanhar a velocidade com que o outro andava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Jhones? - Inquiriu Draco quando finalmente chegou às portas da biblioteca.

Porém, sem dar tempo de resposta ao auror, o professor logo adentrou ao lugar, dando de cara com uma rodinha de alunos, que entusiasmados riam e aplaudiam, fazendo o homem não pensar uma segunda vez antes de afastar alguns deles, abrindo caminho, sabendo que no centro do circulo estava a quem tanto procurava. Draco já havia visto de muita coisa na sua vida, mas nada o tinha preparado para aquele momento, em que via a sua filhinha sendo enlaçada por Estelar Lupin, em uma cena perturbadora, que ele considerava indecente... Sem nem considerar se estava sendo exagerado ou não, Malfoy apenas sacou a varinha e executou o feitiço, que rapidamente atingiu o corpo da grifinória, a apagando de imediato, fazendo-a despencar no chão, onde bateu com estrépito, por fim livrando a outra do opressor "abraço".

- Sarah. - Chamou ele, aproximando-se da filha, que estática, permanecia parada, ainda com a expressão de choque e horror congelada na face. - Sarah? - Repetiu, tocando de leve o braço da filha.

- Pai... - Resmungou um tanto quanto engasgada, enquanto as lágrimas começam a rolar discretamente.

- TODOS VOCÊS CIRCULANDO! - Esbravejou Malfoy, louco de raiva. - NÃO TEM NADA PARA VEREM AQUI! PRA FORA!

Imediatamente, os alunos ali reunidos começaram a sair desordenadamente, todos ao mesmo tempo, querendo fugir o quanto antes da fúria do homem.

* * *

Com a sensação de que dera uma simples piscadela, Estelar acordou de um sono de quase uma hora, porém ainda assim sentindo o irresistível desejo de se aproximar de Sarah, desejo esse que a vez se movimentar com rapidez. E foi por pouco que seu corpo ainda amortecido pelo feitiço, não respondeu a tempo, quase a fazendo cair da bancada onde estava.

- Sarah... – Chamou ela, assim que se viu em pé, sem nem ao menos se dar conta que estava em uma das salas nas masmorras do colégio.

- Senhorita Lupin, recomponha-se. - Advertiu Draco, surgindo de uma porta lateral.

Atrás do homem vinha uma cabisbaixa Sarah, que arrastando os pés mais parecia estar sendo obrigada a permanecer ali. Quando tudo o que mais queria era se manter o mais longe possível. Assim que a grifinória a viu, ela rapidamente endireitou sua postura, indo com urgência até a sonserina, que teve a muita bem vinda intervenção do seu pai, que se postou à sua frente, interrompendo o avanço da outra.

- É, você é bonito... Mas não me leva a mal, não faz o meu gênero. – Desdenhou a menina com a sua voz sedutora. - Agora se afasta porque está muito perto. – Completou séria, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito do homem da intenção de afastá-lo.

Porém o homem não se afastou, pelo contrario, ergueu suas mãos e segurou firmes os ombros da outra.

- Vamos até a minha sala Lupin. - Falou ele, sem se importar, segurando os pulsos da grifinória com firmeza. - Mas você vai comigo entendeu? E fica longe da Sarah, por Merlin... - Bufou, ao reparar na forma como Estelar encarava sua filha.

- Não... Fica longe você! Não pode nos manter assim, separadas! – Repetiu irritada, puxando as mãos na intenção de se livrar.

- Lupin... - Sibilou, esforçando-se em manter a outra presa, descobrindo que essa não era uma tarefa tão fácil assim. - Ouve uma coisa... Você não ama a Sarah! - Pontuou com seriedade. - Você bebeu uma poção do amor, entendeu? É só uma maldita poção do amor. – Repetiu, de forma firme, tentando a todo custo a fazer entender.

- O que? – Questionou, olhando confusa para o homem na sua frente. - Não! Está mentindo! – Protestou sem querer acreditar. - Sarah, conta pra ele! Conta...

- Foi por isso que eu falei para fazer ela engolir o antídoto mesmo desmaiada pai... – Gemeu a sonserina, prestes a chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que se escondia encolhida, atrás do pai. - E se ela tentar me beijar de novo? - Completou com uma careta.

- Pare de resistir... Tenho certeza de que vamos ter que ouvir mais reclamações quando você tomar o antídoto, então me deixa guardar paciência para esse momento. Anda logo. – Ironizou Malfoy, arrastando Estelar, com certa dificuldade, para a sua sala particular. - Sarah! – Chamou, percebendo que a menina ainda não tinha começado a se mover.

-Me solta Malfoy! Você não pode fazer isso! Não tem esse direito! – Protestou, tentando se soltar. - Você não é dono dela! Sarah!

- Anda logo! - Falou o homem, percebendo então que a menina estava tão fora de controle, que sequer tentava usar de sua força lupina para se libertar dele, caso contrário, já teria conseguido.

- Estelar... Vai logo... Você vai tomar o antídoto e vai passar tudo. – Comentou Sarah, finalmente falando algo, mas ainda olhando a amiga com uma careta de choro contido.

- NÃO!- Gritou. - Eu não preciso de antídoto nenhum! Não quero... Sarah! – Choramingou, tentando de todas as formas chamar a atenção da outra.

- Estelar para com isso... – Reclamou a sonserina quase que em um sussurro.

- Sarah... - Repetiu ela em tom manhoso.

- Mas que droga, pára com isso! – Gritou a garota, abruptamente, encarando a outra. - Eu tenho peitos, lembra? – Tentou, se lembrando que esse argumento já havia sido citado pela própria grifinória.

- Eu gosto dos seus peitos... – Devolveu Estelar com naturalidade, em um tom que beirava a inocência.

Com uma expressão ofendida, profundamente magoada, Sarah não conseguiu se conter ao ouvir tais coisas vindo daquela que poderia julgar ser sua amiga mais próxima... De nada adiantava ter descoberto que tudo não passava do efeito de uma poção, pois ainda assim, era confuso e ultrajante demais ouvir tudo o que Estelar estava dizendo. Então, finalmente deixando que o choro viesse. A menina simplesmente se virou e saiu rapidamente da sala de seu pai, não querendo mais saber daquilo, fugindo para o mais longe que pudesse de toda aquela situação.

- O que foi que eu disse de errado? - Questionou Estelar, confusa, e também um pouco receosa, afinal, a última coisa que queria era magoar a sonserina.

- Vamos logo tomar essa poção, antes que você se torne ainda mais destrutiva do que já é. – Suspirou Draco, buscando no âmago do seu ser a paciência necessária, ignorando por completo a pergunta da aluna, arrastando-a de vez para a sua sala.

Uma vez onde queria Draco não perdeu tempo, e logo tratou de obrigar Estelar a beber o antídoto, por mais que ele tivesse que mentir para conseguir cumprir seu intento, dizendo que isso agradaria a Sarah. E por mais errado que isso pudesse parecer ao professor, foi o argumento certo para fazer a garota beber até a última gota.

- Eita... - Surpreendeu-se ela ao soltar um pequeno arroto ao terminar de beber a poção.

"Mal educada..." Pensou Draco, enquanto observava com curiosidade a expressão da menina alterando-se... Da ignorância, para a confusão, posteriormente chegando ao entendimento, e finalmente alcançando o pânico.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - Gritou ela sem reservas, deixando que sua voz saísse alta apesar da garganta incomodar. Sendo incapaz de articular qualquer outra coisa que definisse tão bem o que sentia nesse momento. - Eu não acredito! Eu... - Conseguiu falar por fim, porém logo engasgando com o choro copioso que se seguiu.

- Lupin... - Resmungou o homem após um tempo de gritaria por parte da outra, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos sobre a têmpora, em uma inútil tentativa de conter a dor de cabeça que se avizinhava. - Eu realmente detesto interromper esse seu momento tocante de arrependimento... - Ironizou. - Mas você tem que ir até a sala do diretor.

- Não! Eu não quero!Eu não vou! – Protestou com veemência. - Vou ficar aqui e morrer!

- Ah, mas é claro que não... Se você quer ficar em algum lugar e morrer, problema é seu. Mas longe da minha sala! – Disse ele, decidido a se livrar da menina.

Sem a menor vontade de protestar, brigar, ou qualquer outra coisa, Estelar simplesmente se deixou arrastar pelo professor, seguindo cabisbaixa, deprimida, pensando apenas na possibilidade de cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele... Porém, a caminhada rápida de Malfoy não lhe permitiu evoluir a idéia, logo a colocando diante da sala do diretor. Ao entrarem, a grifinória pode constatar erguendo o olhar, que Sarah também já estava ali, sentada diante da mesa onde Daniel se postava com seu irritante ar de superioridade. Ao lado da sonserina, havia um aluno ruivo da mesma casa, que lhe era ligeiramente familiar, embora não conseguisse se lembrar por que... E afastado por uma cadeira de distância, estava Nott.

- Safado... - Rosnou ela. - Eu vou te matar! - Esbravejou, avançando sobre o rapaz, louca para afundar nele suas unhas afiadas.

- Lupin! - Cortou Draco com certa aspereza, puxando-a de volta antes que chegasse ao seu alvo, brigando-a a se sentar na cadeira vazia entre Nott e o outro aluno, fazendo-a assim, entrar no campo de visão direta do diretor. - Vai com calma! - Pontuou, direcionando o seu olhar sério para Remo Lupin, afastando-se, deixando que o professor de DCAT tomasse conta da própria filha.

- Senhorita Lupin... – Daniel que observava tudo, se manifestou. – Hoje a senhorita é a vitima, então vamos fazer com que permaneça assim, e não saia daqui com uma detenção, de acordo? – Falou com o seu tom de voz indicando que aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação que de acordo com o ponto de vista de Estelar, beirava a ameaça.

"Inferno!" Pensou a menina enraivecida, fechando a cara, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava algumas lágrimas que insistiam em continuar escorrendo por seu rosto. Com o silêncio que gostaria, o diretor Power deu início a um longo e maçante discurso sobre ética, convivência em grupo e respeito às diferenças, fazendo a grifinória rir internamente, afinal, era só reparar em quem estava falando para achar graça da situação. No fim de tudo, Nott foi sentenciado a ficar de detenção por alguns dias, e é claro, foi obrigado também a se desculpar com as partes envolvidas, não que elas se contentassem com isso, mas por hora até que valia a expressão um tanto quanto apreensiva que ele mantinha no rosto... Mantendo a postura de mediador, que tão bem sabia fazer, o diretor ainda garantiu que o jovem sonserino, quem entregou todo o plano de Nott, não fosse punido ou até mesmo mal tratado por seus amigos de casa que tanto apreciaram a brincadeira sem graça. Com a justiça feita, Power finalmente liberou a todos, voltando a ficar sozinho em sua sala, onde se permitiu rir com certa malícia, apreciando o que ambas haviam passado...

* * *

- Eu não devia ter aceitado isso. - Pontuou Ted em voz alta, embora falasse consigo mesmo.

Reprovando a própria atitude, o auror remoia o fato de ter consentido com a troca de turnos sem resistência, afinal, não queria causar situações desnecessária, entretanto a troco de que? Porque considerando tudo o que tinha acontecido, estava claro que ele não mais poderia aceitar tão prontamente as ordens do auror Ryan Jhones. "Afinal de contas, quem disse que ele é o chefe?" Pensou ele, porém tendo a sua linha de raciocínio interrompida quando a porta do salão comunal abriu.

- Onde elas estão Jhones? - Perguntou assim que o outro colocou os pés na sala.

- Estão com o professor Malfoy. - Tornou ele.

- Ouvi dizer que as duas foram para a diretoria... - Comentou Mel. - Vai ficar tudo bem?

- E porque não ficaria? Foi só uma brincadeira...

- Só uma brincadeira? - O filho do professor Lupin interferiu, rindo nervosamente, pensando em tudo de um jeito muito mais complexo. - Jhones, hoje de manhã quando você veio com essa história de acompanhar as duas, eu realmente acreditei que estava levando isso a sério, mas agora percebo que não... - Suspirou. - Por acaso já parou para pensar na possibilidade de não ser uma poção do amor? E se fosse algo mais sério? O que teria acontecido hã? Uma delas poderia ter sido envenenada e você sequer se daria ao trabalho de investigar, e tudo isso por quê?

- Pare de exageros Lupin! - Disse ele sem paciência. - Acho que sei muito bem diferenciar uma brincadeira de uma situação de risco.

- Então é isso? Você simplesmente decidiu não interferir, como...

- Eu estou aqui como auror especializado em contra-feitiços para arte das trevas, e não como babá de adolescente. - Cortou Ryan em tom áspero. - Além do mais, as duas sabem se defender muito bem sozinhas... Aliás, todas elas sabem! - Ponderou, enquanto apontava para Melanie e Kayla, também reunidas ali. - Elas foram acusadas de atacar e matar outra aluna, ou você já se esqueceu disso?

- Essa não é a questão.

- Sim é! - Pontuou com severidade. - Não são elas que precisam de proteção, é justamente o contrário.

E sem a menor disposição para continuar com aquela conversa, o homem apenas se virou e entrou no quarto, deixando para trás os outros três, que por alguns segundos se perderam nas lembranças mórbidas daquele fatídico dia.

- Sophie... - Gemeu Kayla, ainda sentindo o horror a engolir mesmo depois de meses.

Ted Lupin teria dito algo para melhorar o clima, mas antes que pudesse mover seus lábios, a passagem para o interior do salão voltou a se abrir, por onde passou a figura imponente do professor Malfoy. Sem dizer nada, o homem apenas deixou que Sarah entrasse, dando a ela a oportunidade que queria de seguir diretamente até o auror, cabisbaixa, abraçando-se a ele sem se importar com a careta de reprovação que seu pai fazia.

- Se safou dessa Lupin... - Falou Draco com sua voz grave, ameaçadora, muito embora o outro não soubesse exatamente o porquê de estar dizendo isso.

Incomodado, o professor se virou para sair e foi por pouco que não esbarrou em Estelar, que estranhamente quieta, não fez nada além de desviar e seguir adiante, enquanto ele mesmo prosseguia seu caminho, para longe daquela cena que tanto o perturbava, afinal, a sua filha ainda era uma criança, e não devia ter um namorado!

- Me desculpe Ted... - Resmungou a sonserina, afundando o rosto no peito do rapaz, envergonhada demais para encará-lo.

- Não fica assim, a culpa não foi sua...

- Tem razão, a culpa é do Nott! - Disse a menina, batendo a porta do salão com força longo em seguida, extravasando apenas uma mínima parte de sua raiva.

- Estelar...

- O que? Não me olha assim Ted, eu to no meu direito de sentir raiva... - Cortou ela, irritada. - Por causa daquele desgraçado eu enfiei a língua na boca da sua namorada!

- Merlin... - Gemeu a sonserina, se era ruim se lembrar dos acontecimentos, era muito pior ouvi-los na perspectiva da grifinória. Envergonhada, se encolheu ainda mais, se afundando no peito de Ted.

- Acredite Estelar, eu também não estou satisfeito com isso. - Respondeu o auror, sem conseguir evitar que uma careta se formasse na sua face. - Mas ninguém aqui vai fazer nada... Pelo que me consta o diretor já deve ter...

- Ah, que se dane o que o Daniel fez! Eu quero vingança!

- Vingança não é a solução...

- Não é a solução porque não foi com você! Se fizessem você beijar o Pietro, você estaria querendo arrancar cabeças! Então não me venha com essa de vingança não leva a nada! – Retrucou a grifinória, apesar de manter no rosto um ar meio choroso.

- Ah gente, também não é pra tanto. - Sorriu Kayla. - Vocês não precisam ficar assim, nós somos suas amigas né Mel, aceitamos vocês de qualquer jeito.

Enquanto Melanie não conseguia evitar cair na gargalhada diante do ponto de vista deturpado e de certa forma inocente da corvinal, Sarah e Estelar mantinham-se paradas, estáticas, chocadas apenas com a possibilidade de mais alguém interpretar os acontecimentos daquele dia do mesmo jeito.

- Estelar... - Voltou a chamar Ted, interpondo-se no caminho da menina quando essa deu um passo à frente. - Vamos esquecer essa história tá! Passou...

- Só se for pra você. - Resmungou a sonserina. - Porque eu vou ter pesadelos de noite.

- Meninas. - Suspirou ele, buscando por paciência. - Quanto mais barulho fizerem sobre isso, pior vai ser. Acreditem em mim, o melhor que tem a fazer é esquecer o que aconteceu, esquecer as pessoas envolvidas nisso, e...

- Acontece que não dá pra esquecer! - Cortou Estelar batendo o pé. - Foi o meu primeiro beijo assim, e ele foi com uma menina, repito uma MENINA!

- Hahahaha... Isso não é verdade Estelar, você está esquecendo aquele sonserino do ano passado. - Riu Melanie.

- Isso não tem graça. - Choramingou.

- É, não tem... - Completou Sarah.

Olhando com desconfiança uma para a outra, as duas meninas decidiram em um acordo mudo que seria adequado não se falarem mais, pelo menos durante algum tempo, afinal era bem como Sarah havia dito, uma lembrança digna de pesadelos. Por isso, ambas apenas se viraram, saindo do salão comunal, indo se fechar cada uma em seu quarto.

- Vocês acham que elas vão ficar bem? - Preocupou-se a lufa-lufa.

- Ai nem, não sei não. Eu na verdade to mais preocupada é com o Nott, porque eu acho que se a Estelar continuar assim, ela acaba mordendo ele de verdade.

- Relaxa Kayla, eu mesmo vou dar um jeito de garantir a integridade física dele, e é claro, manter elas longe de confusão. - Garantiu o auror Lupin.

E mesmo que fechada em seu quarto, Estelar era capaz de ouvir o que falavam do lado de fora, enquanto se encostava-se à porta, abraçando os próprios joelhos, mas não em uma postura defensiva, e sim em uma pensativa, que aos poucos começa a montar em sua mente o quadro perfeito para a vingança que tanto queria. "Vai nessa Ted... Você não tem como me manter longe do Nott o tempo todo, pego ele quando você ficar de folga." Ponderou a menina, segundos antes de decidir se levantar e ir escovar os dentes e tomar banho, ansiosa para tirar do cheiro da outra das suas vestes.

* * *

"Ah, poxa... No que eu estava pensando quando decidi fazer essa aula sozinha?" Perguntou-se Kayla em pensamento, sem conseguir evitar a expressão de tédio que se formou em seu rosto.

- Eu nem sei do que ele tá falando... - Resmungou a menina, enquanto inclinava a cabeça, apoiando-a sobre a mesa de forma desleixada. - Não agüento mais essa aula.

Com um longo suspiro, ela olhou para os lados, buscando por algo minimamente interessante, mas que em comparação a aula de História da Magia, seria o suficiente para mantê-la acordada, diante do discurso infindável do fantasma do professor. Mais um suspiro, e a corvinal por fim desistiu, afinal, o que poderia haver de interessante ali com suas amigas longe e Andrew de folga?

- Não... - A menina disse, sacudindo a cabeça, esforçando-se para não dormir. - Eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula. Tenho que ficar acordada. - Pontuou convicta, porém, reconhecendo para si mesma que ter ficado acordada, conversando com Estelar até tarde na noite anterior, não estava ajudando em nada.

As horas se arrastavam, e cada vez ficava mais difícil focar a imagem do professor, que vez outra desaparecia de sua visão, sendo envolto por sombras quando suas pálpebras pesadas a faziam piscar de forma prolongada. Kayla lutava para continuar de olhos abertos, no entanto, quanto mais tentava, menos sucesso tinha.

- Eu só vou me encostar um pouquinho. - Disse para si mesma, na tentativa de se convencer. - Eu não vou dormir...

E antes mesmo da garota descansar o rosto sobre a mesa, os seus olhos já estavam fechados, lançando-a por fim no aconchego silencioso do breu de um sono tão desejado...

Apesar de estar em meio à completa escuridão, Kayla não sentia medo algum, no lugar disso, ela apenas se concentrava na sensação agradável dos seus pés descalços tocando o chão de terra fresca. A corvinal podia sentir o frescor da umidade do solo se espalhando dos pés para o restante do seu corpo, causando-lhe um arrepiar prazeroso, que aos poucos se dissipava, só para recomeçar logo em seguida. Porém, essa sensação contínua foi interrompida quando uma voz doce, porém taxativa, soou no fundo de sua mente.

- Veja Kayla! - Disse a mulher.

"Essa sou eu?" Perguntou-se ela confusa, reconhecendo o som da própria voz, embora parecesse um pouco mais madura do que a habitual. Desprendo-se repentinamente da agradável situação, Kayla foi tomada por uma sensação de urgência, pois ela soube, não estava ali por nada, existia algo a ser feito! Ansiosa, ela olhou para os lados, procurando por qualquer coisa que não fosse escuridão, até que por fim, um ponto luminoso se formou e imediatamente a corvinal se colocou a correr, disposta a alcançar a luz, sabendo que ela era a resposta para o que procurava... Por quanto tempo correu, ela não saberia dizer, mas foi de forma ofegante que alcançou a esfera iluminada, segurando-a em suas mãos de forma apressada, quase estabanada.

- Mas o que...

E antes que Kayla de fato entendesse as imagens turvas e humanóides que apareciam na esfera mágica, um vento frio correu pelo lugar, fazendo-a se arrepiar de medo, afastando por completo o clima ameno de antes. Entretanto, ela insistiu, voltando a observar a esfera, buscando resposta para uma pergunta que ela sequer sabia qual era...

As manchas bailaram no interior do globo luminoso, aos poucos formando um rosto, que ela tinha certeza ter traços familiares. "Eu conheço essa pessoa, ela..." De repente o lugar se iluminou com uma luz tão forte, que Kayla se viu obrigada a largar a esfera vítrea para proteger os olhos com as mãos. E enquanto o som de vidro estilhaçando-se preenchia o lugar, a menina sentia seu corpo ser envolvido por uma força invisível.

- NÃO! Fique longe! - Gritou a voz masculina em tom possessivo.

De forma irracional, Kayla sentiu o medo a engolir, e enquanto sentia seu corpo cada vez mais oprimido, ela lutava por voltar a enxergar com clareza, esfregando os olhos sensíveis devido à claridade repentina. Entretanto, assim que a garota conseguiu focar algo, uma sombra amorfa se moveu de forma tenebrosa, avançando em sua direção. E foi então que ela soube, a voz que a instantes atrás havia gritado, pertencia aquele que um dia a marcou, assim como fizera com suas amigas. Isso a corvinal podia afirmar com certeza, levando em conta o latejar irritante da cicatriz em sua mão... Sem poder fazer nada, ela só foi capaz de sentir quando as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, segundos antes de ser atingida pelo que pareciam ser penas, diversas penas negras, que a lançaram com brutalidade para trás, deixando suspenso no ar o som de um grasnar ameaçador.

Com a sensação das penas ainda bailando ao seu redor, Kayla perdeu completamente o equilíbrio, sentindo seu corpo afundar, para logo em seguida chegar ao chão, onde bateu com força. Assustada e com as costas doloridas ela abriu os olhos e imediatamente se deu conta de que ainda estava na sala de aula, nunca havia saído de lá na verdade... E mesmo que contidos, a menina ainda podia ouvir os risos de deboche, enquanto os alunos ao redor a olhavam com curiosidade.

- Tudo bem senhorita Drummond? - Perguntou o fantasma com sua voz etérea.

Confusa, a menina se levantou do chão, arrumando suas roupas, sentindo o rosto esquentar pelo rubor da vergonha.

- Eu to bem... - Respondeu de forma tímida.

- Ótimo então! Agora todos vocês saiam, estão atrasando minha próxima aula. – Falou o professor, como sempre, ansioso para continuar narrando em suas aula a história do Mundo bruxo.

Todos ao mesmo tempo, os alunos começaram a se retirar da sala, rindo e brincando, sem fazer a menor questão de esconder que se divertiam com a situação constrangedora da corvinal.

- Eu não vou chorar, não vou... - Ela disse pra si mesma, brigando para não se entregar a todos os sentimentos tristes que a rodeavam.

- Que cara é essa? - Quis saber Ryan assim que a recebeu na saída da sala, vigiando Kayla naquela tarde, enquanto Ted se ocupava das outras três.

- Nada...

O auror até pensou em insistir na pergunta, porém desistiu ao reparar nos outros alunos, a apontando e rindo. "É só besteira de adolescente." Concluiu em pensamento, sem a menor disposição de se envolver nesse tipo de questão, afinal, não era pago pra isso...

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ryan foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz da mulher, que agora parada a sua frente, o encarava com um misto de curiosidade e reprovação.

- Senhorita Chang... - Ele cumprimentou com educação.

- Senhor Jhones. - Tornou ela. - Não é possível que não esteja vendo o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Exatamente do que está falando?

Com um suspiro exasperado, Cho o encarou. - Vocês deveriam se envergonhar! - Ela disse, virando-se na direção dos alunos, usando sua autoridade. - Não acham que já passaram da idade desse tipo de brincadeira sem graça? Eu não quero saber desse tipo de atitude aqui em Hogwarts, vocês já são praticamente adultos, deveriam saber respeitar uns aos outros... - A mulher suspirou, refreando o seu discurso, receando ser rude demais com os alunos. - Vão para as aulas... E pensem nisso, não façam com ninguém o que não gostariam que fizessem com vocês.

"Que tocante..." Debochou Ryan em pensamento, enquanto via os jovens se dispersarem em direções variadas.

- Você está bem senhorita Drummond? - Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Não sei por que tanto alarde, eles só estavam rindo... Isso não machuca ninguém. - Desdenhou o auror.

- Não machuca fisicamente, o senhor quer dizer... - Reprovou. - Vem querida, vamos conversar um pouquinho. - Completou, mudando completamente o seu tom de voz.

Cho passou o braço de forma protetora sobre os ombros de Kayla, que ainda com o ar choroso, recebeu de bom grado o gesto, imediatamente acompanhando a professora.

- O Senhor não precisa entrar. - Disse a mulher assim que chegou a porta de sua sala com a menina. - Afinal, está claro para mim a sua falta de hum... Tato, isso, falta de tato, em se tratando de sentimentos.

Ryan bufou, não só pela situação em si, mas também pelo tom da outra, que soou para ele como um deboche. "Mulher irritante!" Pensou, enquanto encostava-se na parede, obrigando-se a esperar pela menina, afinal, esse era o seu trabalho, não que estivesse muito satisfeito com isso, é claro. Na verdade, insatisfação era a palavra que mais definia toda a sua condição profissional. "Não foi pra isso que me formei na academia de aurores..."

- Sente-se e fique a vontade... Aceita um chá?

- Não professora, obrigada... - Respondeu Kayla, ainda mantendo o seu tom cabisbaixo de voz.

- Ora, não fique assim... - Disse Cho, aproximando-se da aluna, segurando suas mãos de forma compreensiva. - Às vezes as pessoas são assim mesmo, sabe, não conseguem lidar com...

- Não é isso... - Cortou ela. - É só que...

- Que? - Encorajou.

- É só que eu tenho medo de todos esses sonhos, eles...

- Sonhos! - Alarmou-se. - Como antes? Aqueles que você e as outras...

- Não, não... Esses são diferentes. Eu não sei explicar como, quer dizer, é meio confuso, eu acho que deveria entender porque são na minha mente né, mas... - Suspirou, em uma tentava de arrumar os próprios pensamentos. - Ai nem, eu não entendo direito, eu só sinto que são diferentes. Entende?

- Não Kayla, eu não entendo. - Tornou a outra com sinceridade. - Mas sabe o que eu acho? Se esses sonhos são realmente do jeito que falou, eu acho que você está se preocupando demais. - Ela deu de ombros, enquanto sorria de forma gentil. - Esses sonhos, são só o reflexo de tudo pelo que passou. E é normal se sentir assim, ter medo... Mas acredite, não vai durar para sempre, logo, logo passa.

- Mas professora, e tudo que falaram lá no julgamento, sobre termos que cumprir uma profecia?

- Não se preocupe com isso tá! Nenhuma de vocês está sozinha, todo o Ministério está empenhado em resolver essa situação o quanto antes.

Embora sorrisse, Cho Chang sentia exatamente o contrário que sua expressão tentava demonstrar, afinal, ela conhecia bem o peso que uma profecia como aquela poderia ter sobre a vida de uma pessoa.

- Acha mesmo que vai passar? - Perguntou Kayla, arrancando a outra das próprias lembranças dos tempos de guerra.

- Acho sim... Com certeza. - Sorriu. - Nenhuma tempestade dura para sempre sabe. Por isso, assim que o seu coraçãozinho se aquietar, esses sonhos vão passar, confie em mim.

Kayla não fazia questão de muitas explicações, nunca fez, por isso, para ela o que a professora disse foi o suficiente, pois no fundo, ela também mantinha aquele mesmo tipo de esperança...

- Tá bom... - Tornou com alívio. - Eu acredito professora, tudo vai acabar bem. - Sorriu ela por fim.

* * *

A escala dos aurores até poderiam ter certas desvantagens, mas também proporcionavam bons momentos, afinal com Ted Lupin e Ryan Jhones de folga, os outros dois tinham que se dividir para acompanhar as meninas, que felizes, comemoravam o fato de não estarem tendo sempre um deles por perto, dando a elas a chance de fazer certas coisas que tal condição de vigia não permitia. E Sarah Malfoy, apreciava esse momento de forma muito específica, sentada no chão em meio aos corredores largos da biblioteca, lugar que ela sempre considerou mais silencioso do que a própria biblioteca, já que todos os sons eram abafados pelas enormes estantes, dando-a a oportunidade perfeita para o isolamento e calmaria necessários em uma boa leitura...

- Sarah... – Chamou, e mesmo em tom baixo causou sobressalto na outra, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

- Por Merlin! – Exclamou mais alto do que deveria, se penalizando logo em seguida. – O que você quer Lupin? – Perguntou ríspida, chateada em ter sua leitura interrompida, mas principalmente, desconfortável em ficar sozinha com a grifinória depois de tudo.

- Olha só, não me olha assim não tá! – Falou Estelar, um tanto quanto ofendida, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. – Eu não vou pular em cima de você ou algo parecido, então pare de agir como se isso fosse acontecer! Sei que está chateada e acredite, eu não estou me sentindo melhor que você...

- Cada um com os seus traumas... Terminou? – Tornou ela sem emoção alguma na voz.

- Porra nenhuma! – A garota alterou-se, porém logo se controlando, pois se lembrou que estavam na biblioteca. - Escuta... – Retomou com a voz baixa. – Eu estou com raiva e você também. Então eu sugiro pegar tudo isso e direcionar para um único lugar...

- Você quer se vingar? Conta uma novidade...

- E você não? – Rebateu Estelar.

- Claro que sim... A questão é que eu ainda não sei se quero fazer parte da loucura que esta se formando ai na sua cabeça...

- Ah, você vai querer... – A menina sorriu com malícia, enquanto retirava do bolso um pequeno frasco. - Isso Sarah... – Ela disse balançando o vidro. - Isso vai ser o motivo da maior vergonha que aquele idiota poderia passar na vida...

- E o que é isso exatamente?

- Não pergunta como que eu fiz tá... O que interessa é que você saiba que o cheiro disso vai atrair qualquer animal por perto o deixando, como eu posso dizer... – Ela ponderou por um tempo, escolhendo as palavras adequadas para fazer a outra entender. - Enlouquecidamente excitado – Falou por fim, sorrindo largamente.

- Como você conseguiu feromônio? – Sarah entendeu, mas ainda assim teve que perguntar, afinal, a desconfiança a respeito da procedência do tal hormônio a deixava no mínimo curiosa.

- Eu disse pra não perguntar, não foi? Então, você está dentro ou não? – A grifinória encurtou a conversa, não querendo responder as perguntas comprometedoras.- Porque eu vou dar um jeito de passar isso no Nott e depois soltar o canino nele... Só que fica difícil fazer isso sozinha... O que me diz?

- Antes de qualquer coisa... Eu sei e compreendo quais são os efeitos de uma poção do amor. Então, vamos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu ok? E se alguém tocar nesse assunto futuramente... Negamos até a morte, pode ser?

- É, pode ser...

Finalmente falando á respeito do que haviam acontecido entre elas, as duas alunas decidiram fazer daquele momento o primeiro e único, enquanto esforçavam-se em deixar para trás as lembranças perturbadoras de dois dias atrás.

- Então, qual é o seu plano? – Quis saber Sarah, retomando o assunto da vingança, não querendo mais pensar naquela situação embaraçosa.

- Eu já disse... Meu plano é jogar isso no Nott e soltar o canino. Os detalhes técnicos eu deixo pra você fazer. – Deu de ombros.

- Agora eu sei por que você veio me chamar, você não tem a menor idéia de como fazer isso... – Disse a outra rolando os olhos com certa impaciência. - Tudo bem... – Suspirou. - Eu acho que sei o que podemos fazer. Vem...

Então, imediatamente, Estelar seguiu Sarah até a saída da biblioteca, animada em ter conseguido o apoio que tanto precisava para colocar sua vingança em prática. E como ela esperava, quando se tratava de acerto de contas, a sonserina era rápida em decidir o que e como fazer...

- Pra que você quer todas essas coisas? – Questionou com curiosidade a filha do professor Lupin, olhando a lista de itens em suas mãos, atenta principalmente ao seu estimado batom vermelho.

- Você vai ver... – Sorriu Sarah com antecipação. – Agora vai e me encontra uma hora antes do jogo de quadribol, na porta do salão principal. E leva o seu feromônio. – Finalizou, logo se levantando e saindo do salão onde estiveram reunidas tramando.

Com pouco tempo para reunir tudo que precisava, Estelar correu eufórica de um lado a outro do quarto, enquanto apressava-se em cumprir com sua parte do plano. E tal qual combinou com a outra, assim que conseguiu, ela saiu apressada, logo ganhando os corredores do colégio, que em dia de jogo de quadribol ficavam vazios, já que todos faziam questão de irem cedo para o campo, garantindo assim os seus lugares... Ainda assim, mesmo com pelo menos uma hora para o início da partida, a grifinória não estava só. Logo a frente, ela pode ver Sarah caminhando ao lado do Nott, sorrindo de um jeito que nunca viu a sonserina fazer para ninguém além de seu próprio irmão. "Safada..." Sorriu ela com tal pensamento.

Não demorou muito tempo e logo os dois estavam virando em um corredor lateral, um pouco antes da saída, dando a Sarah a oportunidade perfeita, que sem perder tempo logo sacou a varinha, lançando um feitiço silencioso que apagou o rapaz desavisado. Aproximando-se com rapidez, Estelar acompanhou de perto enquanto a outra levitava o menino até um armário de vassouras próximo, onde o colocaram encostado à parede.

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais mexer comigo Nott. – Pontuou a filha do professor Malfoy com seriedade, ao mesmo tempo que usava toda a maquiagem e Estelar havia levado para pintá-lo exageradamente.

- Ah, eu também quero fazer isso! – A grifinória falou empolgada.

- Vá em frente, divirta-se.

- Sarah, eu tive outra idéia... – Comentou ela sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que caprichava na pintura avermelhada dos lábios do rapaz. - Transfigura as roupas dele. Faz o Nott usar um vestido!

- Vestido? – Sorriu Sarah de volta. - Tive uma idéia melhor... – Com um movimento rápido de varinha, o uniforme do menino logo se transformou em um biquíni amarelo de florzinhas.

- Que coisa horrível! – Engasgou Estelar, mal podendo controlar a gargalhada.

- Tá melhor do que normalmente... Aliás, acho que ele deveria ficar assim pra sempre. – A outra comentou em tom mordaz.

- Adoro essa sua crueldade sonserina. – Concluiu, parando de rir finalmente. - Agora se afasta que eu vou passar o feromônio nele.

Seguindo a instrução da outra, não querendo de forma alguma se sujar com aquilo, Malfoy caminhou para trás, afastando-se, assistindo a grifinória abrir o frasco, que rapidamente fez um cheiro extremamente forme e de certa forma desagradável se espalhar pelo ar.

-Irc... Detesto cheiro de fêmea. – Resmungou Estelar, jogando o líquido por completo sobre o rapaz.

Então, com o mapa do maroto em mãos, as duas levitaram o rapaz até bem próximo do campo de quadribol, o máximo que conseguiram sem serem vistas.

- Vou pegar o Canino. – Avisou, deixando Sarah sozinha com o menino, enquanto corria até a cabana de Hagrid para buscar o cão.

Com agilidade, Sarah conjurou uma corda que se amarrou aos braços do menino o deixando imóvel e assim o acordou, divertindo-se com a expressão confusa que ele matinha, ainda atordoado com o feitiço.

- Hã... – Gemeu ele, ao sentir o chão tremer de forma cadenciada.

Igualmente intrigada, a sonserina também sentiu o estranho fenômeno, porém, muito mais alerta do que o outro, ela percebeu, com certo receio, o imenso cachorro que se aproximava, correndo pesadamente com as suas enormes patas produzindo um som seco ao baterem no chão. Assustada, Sarah se virou e saiu de perto de Nott, sabendo que não deveria de jeito algum ficar no caminho daquele monstro gosmento que habitualmente era chamado de canino. Quando Nott ergueu sua cabeça, viu a mesma cena que fizera a outra se afastar, e ele teria feito o mesmo, mas não conseguia se levantar com tanta agilidade... Aos tropeços, o rapaz se ergueu, começando então uma corrida desesperada para longe do animal, que vinha direto em sua direção, babando e ganindo.

- Socorro! Socorro! - Berrou ele, correndo para se salvar, simplesmente seguindo em frente, entrando no primeiro lugar que viu.

- Vem Sarah, nós não podemos perder essa cena! - Riu a grifinória, arrastando a outra consigo, seguindo o sonserino e o cachorro.

Os alunos reunidos no campo de quadribol, ansiosos pelo início da partida, gritavam e cantavam os hinos de suas casas, em uma torcida antecipada, que imediatamente se converteu em um onda de risadas, que cada vez mais altas, suprimiam os pedidos desesperados de ajuda do Nott, preço em uma situação não só constrangedora mas também apavorante, com Canino tentando a todo custo subir sobre os seu ombros, enquanto se pendurava, do jeito que dava, a um dos mastros do gol.

- Hahahahahaha... Eu vou morrer de tanto dar risada!- Debochou Estelar, sendo acompanhada por Sarah, cujo rosto já estava vermelho de tanto rir.

Paradas na entrada do campo, elas admiravam a maior traquinagem que já tinham realizado em seus seis anos de Hogwarts, divertindo-se, aproveitando cada momento e compensando outros. As duas estavam tão distraídas com tudo o que viam que não se deram conta de que alguém se aproximava, descendo da arquibancada. Draco pigarreou assim que as alcançou interrompendo a crise de risos das duas.

Com os olhos arregalados e expressão de susto, características de quem é pego no flagra, Sarah e Estelar congelaram em seus lugares, agora se dando conta dos passos de outras pessoas, vindas do mesmo lugar que o professor de poções. Sarah se moveu, na esperança de explicar o que estava fazendo ali, por mais que soubesse que o pai não iria acreditar, afinal, ele já sabia de tudo. Ele podia ler mentes... Porém, antes que a menina pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, o homem a encarou com seriedade por alguns segundos, calando seus argumentos. E quando a sonserina já estava preparada para a bronca que se seguiria, seu pai simplesmente se virou, começando a sua caminha em direção ao campo.

- Eu não estou vendo ninguém. – Comentou Malfoy, puxando a varinha, indo ajudar Nott.

- Eu sabia que seu pai tinha senso de humor Sarah. – Disse Estelar, não conseguindo conter o sorriso que se seguiu.

- Isso não é humor... É rancor. – Deus de ombros a garota, porém, sorrindo também.

- Tanto faz, o ponto de vista é meu e eu chamo do jeito que eu quiser. – Concluiu de forma jocosa. - Desde que nos favoreça claro.

- É claro. - Sorriu ela em resposta. - Mas vamos sair daqui antes que os outros professores cheguem.

Sem contestar, a grifinória apenas puxou a outra pelo braço, para então saírem de lá correndo, esforçando-se em continuar com fôlego, enquanto ainda soltavam sonoras gargalhas, deixando para trás o desconforto que toda a situação causada pela poção do amor havia deixado entre elas.

* * *

Lá fora a neve fina começava a cobrir o batente da janela, com seus flocos discretos, que aos poucos caiam do céu, dando ao dia que mal havia começado o ar monótono do inverno.

- Começou a nevar... - Comentou Ted, com mais ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, sozinho em seu quarto. - Odeio o inverno. - Completou.

Virando-se na cama, o rapaz se deitou de barriga pra cima, encarando o teto do quarto com uma sensação de estranheza, afinal, depois de meses como auror em tempo integral, era normal se sentir dessa forma quando tivesse folga, e assim, tivesse que se ausentar do colégio. Para ser sincero, ele não concordava com essa decisão do Ministério, e isso nem tinha haver com o fato de querer permanecer ao lado de Sarah em Hogwarts, pelo menos não completamente, é claro... De qualquer forma, ele não concordava e pronto, mas estava óbvio que isso não foi levado muito em conta, caso contrário não estaria ali, acordado tão cedo, remoendo se Estelar e as outras estavam ou não realmente seguras.

- Ted...

- Mãe? - Estranhou ele.

- O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo?

- Eu é que pergunto. - Sorriu. - A senhora costuma perder a hora sempre, o que aconteceu?

- Nada não... - Tornou ela em tom manhoso, enquanto caminhava até a cama, deitando-se ao lado do filho.

- Está tudo bem mãe? - Quis saber o rapaz, estranhando o comportamento da mulher.

- É... - Resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que segurava firme a mão do rapaz. - Eu só acho que estou meio carente sabe, ficar tanto tempo sozinha em casa é deprimente.

- Mãe, pelo o que eu sei você visita o pai quase todos os dias...

- Mas não posso ficar fazendo o mesmo com você e sua irmã. - Cortou. - E isso não tem a menor graça, porque os meus bebês estão crescendo e...

- Ah pára com isso Dona Tonks. - Brincou ele. - Você nunca foi a favor desse tipo de discurso, o que foi agora?

- Eu só estou preocupada...

Ted encarou a mulher ao seu lado, e então ele soube que não deveria continuar com o tom de brincadeira, pois havia algo além de manha no olhar dela.

- Não fica assim...

- Como não? - Ela suspirou. - Como não me preocupar com vocês dois no meio de algo que eu nem entendo direito o que é! Como vou proteger vocês disso? Como...

- Mãe! - Cortou ele. - Para com isso tá, não tem porque fazer todo esse alarde. Além do mais, foi a senhora mesma quem disse, lembra? Eu e a Estelar já somos crescidos o suficiente, sabemos nos virar. Então segue o conselho que deu para o pai e confia em nós dois.

As palavras do jovem auror saíram com a naturalidade de um bom ator devidamente ensaiado, pois o temor que ele podia enxergar em sua mãe, havia também nele próprio... "Não! Elas são meninas espertas, vão saber o que fazer quando chegar a hora" Pensou ele com urgência, lutando para afastar o medo que sentia por Sarah e as outras.

- Quer saber, você tem razão! - Falou Tonks de repente, com o seu costumeiro sorriso largo. - Eu não tenho porque ficar impressionada com um sonho besta, até por que...

- Sonho? - Interrompeu, enquanto se sentava na cama, repentinamente alarmado. - Que sonho mãe?

- Ei, calma tá legal. - Riu a esposa do professor Lupin. - Foi só um sonho, por Merlin! Será que agora ninguém mais pode sonhar sem que todos fiquem achando que é uma invasão mental ou coisa do tipo?

- E como a senhora tem certeza de que não é isso? - Duvidou.

- Ora, porque eu tenho este sonho desde que você nasceu. E quando veio a Estelar ficou ainda pior, porque eu passei a sonhar quase todas as noites com vocês sendo atacados, machucados, por criaturas que saltam das sombras. - Explicou ela fazendo uma careta. - Acho que é coisa de mãe, sei lá...

- Coisa de mãe, tá bom...

- Não me olhe assim mocinho, como se eu estivesse mentindo na cara de pau.

- Não, eu até acredito no que você diz, mas tenho sérias dúvidas sobre o seu instinto materno. - Disse ele em tom brincalhão, fazendo questão de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Ahá, muito engraçado Ted. - Falou Tonks, enquanto acertava um tapa no braço do filho, o fazendo rir. - Vem, vou fazer café da manhã pra nós dois.

- Ah Merlin, por favor, proteja o meu estômago!

Fazia um bom tempo que Ninfadora não tinha a oportunidade de conversar assim com o filho, de forma descontraída, sem que ataques, mortes, julgamentos e profecia estivessem em meio ao assunto. Por isso ela fez questão de aproveitar cada segundo, enquanto se divertia com as caretas que Ted fazia ao comer, obviamente não satisfeito com os seus dotes culinários, mas comendo ainda assim, só para agradá-la.

- Ted, eu estava pensando...

- Lá vem besteira. - Riu ele.

- É sério, eu pensei que você poderia chamar a Sarah para a dia de natal na casa da vó Molly. O que acha? - Quis saber ela, porém sem esconder a empolgação com a idéia.

- Mãe, eu não sei... Não acho que o professor Malfoy deixaria a Sarah passar o natal em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse à mansão deles.

- Ah, vai ser natal e milagres podem acontecer nesse dia meu filho, é só você acreditar. - Encorajou.

"Só se eu tivesse cinco anos e ainda acreditasse em presentes caindo de chaminés..." Pensou ele com um suspiro. Ao mesmo tempo, ponderando o quão agradável seria se algo assim fosse possível, ele e Sarah em uma festa de família, juntos... No entanto, ele logo afastou tal fantasia, afinal, o namoro que ele mantinha com a sonserina não era o que se poderia chamar de normal, já que para eles poderem fazer qualquer coisa juntos, que não o envolvesse como um auror, era praticamente impossível. "Eu só queria poder sair com ela normalmente, como todos os outros casais fazem"

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... - Comentou ele por fim, disfarçando a frustração em sua voz.

- Ótimo! - Animou-se a mulher. - Eu vou falar com a Molly, ela com certeza não vai se incomodar em ter mais um convidado para a ceia... Ah, você sabe de alguma comida que a Sarah tenha preferência? Eu posso pedir para fazer, acho que seria le...

- Mãe! - Chamou ele, cortando a fala desenfreada da outra. - Agora você está exagerando... Eu disse que ia ver o que dava pra fazer, não garanti nada. Vai com calma tá.

- Mas eu to calma... - Tornou ela, rolando os olhos, exatamente igual ao jeito que Estelar costumava fazer. - Além do mais, eu sou sua mãe Ted, e mães nunca exageram. - Completou o fazendo sorrir.

- Tá bom, então diz isso para o Ministro e talvez assim ele te desculpe pelo atraso. - Falou, enquanto apontava o relógio na parede da cozinha.

- Ah, droga! - Gritou a auror.

Se levantando apressada, Tonks derrubou a cadeira em que estava sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que esbarrava em um copo, o virando, sujando assim a mesa com suco de abóbora. Ted sempre adorou a naturalidade que a mãe tinha em ser comicamente desastrada, por isso, não se segurou e deixou que a sua gargalhada soasse pelo lugar.

- Deixa que eu limpo mãe, vai trabalhar. - Disse ele por fim, ainda sorrindo.

- Tá, tá bom... Eu to indo. - Tornou, correndo apressada na direção da lareira, onde se enfiou aos tropeços.

Enquanto era envolvida pela fumaça esverdeada do Pó de flú, Tonks ainda teve tempo de acenar para o filho, e embora sorrisse ao fazer isso, o seu coração permanecia apertado, assim como na hora em que tinha ido procurar o rapaz em seu quarto. "Foi apenas um sonho..." A mulher repetiu para si mesma, ao sentir seu corpo sendo puxado pela rede de lareiras, que a levaria direto para o Ministério da Magia.

Com um suspiro, Ted olhou ao redor, e então soube, não conseguiria permanecer na casa com tudo tão quieto, quando estava acostumado justamente com o contrário, porém, ainda assim ele decidiu insistir um pouco, indo se fechar no escritório do pai, onde costumava estudar feitiços contra as artes das trevas.

Muito embora ainda fosse novembro, Hogsmeade, agora uma populosa cidadela, já se encontrava preparada para o natal com suas casas e vitrines de lojas enfeitadas de forma colorida, convidando as pessoas que passavam por ali a entrarem. E Ted não estava imune a toda essa áurea de comemoração, por isso finalmente decidiu sair de casa após almoçar, rendendo-se ao tão conhecido espírito natalino.

Era bem verdade que Ted nunca foi bom em dar presentes, para ser sincero, ele preferia muito mais dar alguns galeões deixando que a pessoa escolhesse o que realmente gostaria de ganhar, porém, ao passar em frente aquela loja, o auror não pode deixar de reparar no conjunto de runas antigas, com suas pedras verdes, ricamente detalhadas em prata, que o fizeram pensar imediatamente em Sarah. "Ela vai adorar isso..." Ponderou, sem conseguir conter o sorriso típico de quem sabe que vai agradar. Empolgado com o seu repentino instinto para presentes, o rapaz saiu da loja já pensando onde poderia ir para encontrar algo que a irmã gostasse, porém, assim que a imagem de Estelar sorrindo se formou em sua mente, um farfalhar de asas se seguiu, chamando a atenção de Ted para o corvo que passava em um vôo rasante.

- Graaaaaaah – Grasnou a ave de forma agourenta.

Sentindo um arrepio lhe percorre a espinha, o rapaz olhou para trás, em uma reação de reflexo, entretanto, ao voltar-se para frente, uma sombra negra o encarava com os seus olhos vermelhos. A mão de Ted seguiu rápida até a varinha, mas não o suficiente para interpor o feitiço que rasgou o ar de forma impiedosa, o atingindo em cheio, espalhando pelo chão de neve uma estranha poeira esverdeada, oriunda das runas incineradas, formando uma estranha mistura de cores... Branco neve, verde fuligem e vermelho sangue! Do presente de Sarah, não sobrou nada além do que uma única runa parcialmente destruída, caída próxima a mão inerte de Ted Lupin.

(Continua... ?)

* * *

**N/A (ARIENE):** Oi de novo pessoas! Viram, como o prometido estamos nós aqui novamente com mais um capítulo(^^) É sério, se vocês soubessem o trabalho que deu para fazer... Primeiro porque eu tive um bloqueio criativo, aí enquanto a Bárbara escrevia freneticamente, eu só fazia uma coisinha aqui outra ali, enfim... O que importa é que subitamente fui dominada por um eu criativamente sádico e pronto! Sobre o capítulo, bom, vou dividir meu comentário em dois momentos diferentes... Primeiro: Risos descontrolados – Gente, o que foi aquela cena entre a Sarah e a Estelar hein! Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu ria sozinha enquanto estava escrevendo ela pelo MSN com a Bárbara. É sério, passei mal de tanto que ri... Espero que vocês também tenham se divertido lendo esse trecho. E no meu outro momento... Segundo: Profunda tristeza – Pois é, foi devido a essa parte em específica do capítulo que eu tive bloqueios criativos, afinal, eu estava enrolando para chegar à cena do Ted, eu não queria de jeito nenhum chegar nessa parte, eu gosto dele, mas fazer o que né...

**N/A (Bárbara) : **E então pessoal? O que acharam desse capítulo? Foi chocante né? Creio eu que a pergunta mais frenquente de vocês foi respondida... Mas sei que muitas outras também estão sendo feitas nesse momento... É assim mesmo! E minha nossa. O que foi aquele beijo hein? Essa cena está para entrar na fic faz um bom tempo, é engraçada de ser ver e tal. Mas eu não consigo de deixar de ficar com pena delas...Coitadas, isso gera traumas nas pessoas... Ainda bem que Estelar esquece rápido e Sarah sabe se fazer de desentendida como ninguém... E sobre o Ted só uma coisa a dizer ( T_T) pobre Ted!

Bom é isso povo, até o próximo capitulo. Aguardamos seus comentários pois são eles quem energizam nossas criações!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nessa Potter Cullen:**

Bom, espero que o tempo de espera tenha valido a pena! Voltamos com tudo e vamos fazer o possível para não parar de produzir! Temos muita história pra contar ainda e a motivação dos leitores nos ajuda bastante nesse processo.

**Narcisa Anneway:**

Como você mesma disse, os leitores são muito importante para nós sim. Pois assim como vocês, nós também somos leitoras de fics, e ambas ficávamos muito frustradas com as fics que paravam. É horrível se começar a ler uma coisa e nunca saber o desfecho dela. E é sempre muito bom ouvir as opiniões de quem lê pois isso nos permite ver se estamos no caminho certo ou não. O final do capitulo 1, não foi para se entendido mesmo... Mas creio que ele foi meio que explicado no começo do 2 certo? Se acostume com isso, pois gostamos de fazer certos mistérios. Somos autoras más... rs... Agradecemos os elogios e ai está, o capitulo 2 nem demorou tanto assim né? (^^)

**Carolina:**

Sim Carolina, voltamos com tudo! Mas creio que você não descobriu com tanta clareza o que acontece ainda né? ^^

**Rittinha:**

Então, concordamos com você. A Melanie tem agido estranho, esses pensamentos dela com relação as outras é meio drástico. Apesar de as outras três de fato não agirem como viúvas, elas estão abaladas... Mas elas ainda são meninas de 16 anos né... Acho que a resposta da sua pergunta está no começo desse capitulo certo? ;)

**AnnaBella:**

Olá! Acho que não demoramos muito para postar não né? Então, o Ben apareceu... Não apareceu... Ele foi simbólico nesse capitulo. Mas creio que sua aparição mais do que aguardada valerá a espera. Aguarde e confie. ^^

Quanto a famosa pergunta. Acho que você é mais uma que teve sua resposta nesse capítulo certo?

**Gabriela:**

Nossa, ficamos felizes que você tenha rompido sua barreira com esse tipo de fic e a tenha lido! É tão legal quando conseguimos conquistar alguém que simplesmente não gosta, pois isso significa que conseguimos passar nossa mensagem e prender a atenção de alguém.

Esperamos que continue lendo. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Esse é só o começo. E acho que você não deve mais estar boiando nesse momento certo? ;)

**Jorge:**

Oi Jorge! Quanto tempo não é mesmo? =D

Ficamos contentes em voltar e receber tantos comentários dos leitores que acompanharam a fic desde o começo. Mais um fã do Ben? Acho que o fato dele ser o vilão não tem mudado muita coisa né? Hahaha, não foi dessa vez que ele apareceu de fato. Mas acho que sua essência estava por ai nesse capitulo... E não vamos julgar a Mel assim. Ela perdeu o pai, essa rebeldia é até justificável. (mas eu também não gostei do que ela fez com a Sarah!)

E no caso da aparência da Estelar... Matamos sua curiosidade?

**Rafinha granger-potter:**

Hahaha, Rafa não chore! Aqui estamos com mais um capitulo e com gás total! Você não vai precisar reler a fic! Capítulos novos estão a caminho ^^

**Guilherme Lima:**

Guilherme... O final com gostinho de "quero mais" é nossa marca registrada, adoramos deixar as pessoas com aquela curiosidade e as vezes confusão ao terminar de ler a fic e pensar "Acabou?" Se acostume... E você pode ter certeza de que com o Ben na parada, a coisa vai ficar bem no estilo "sangue, morte e destruição" Aguarde e confie. =)

**Mila Pink:**

Mila, antes de qualquer coisa gostaríamos de dizer que lemos todos os seus comentários na outra fic, e ficamos muito felizes em conquistar uma leitora tão entusiasmada!

Agradecemos suas palavras no livro 1.

As informações são jogadas de uma forma que vocês terão de uni-las com o passar do tempo. Acredite, todas elas farão sentido mais lá pra frente.

E tadinho do Phillip, não desconfie dele... Ele é bonzinho(?)

**É isso pessoal. Agradecemos a todos que leram e comentaram, ou simplesmente leram. Amamos cada manifestação que vocês fazem, pois isso nos motiva a escrever cada vez mais. **

**Até o próximo capitulo! **

* * *

**Nebula Queen - The Sins Of Thy Beloved**

_Em seus escuros e tristes olhos  
Eu vejo catividade nestes olhos  
A obscuridade envolve esta sedutora  
Os luares brilham nos olhos dela_

_E muito além estamos sozinhos  
Dançando nas silhuetas do mistério  
Enquanto o pôr do sol chega  
E as estrelas estão brilhando luminosas_

_Eu a levarei até minha caverna  
Minha caverna de amor e ódio_

_A sedutora lúgubre aparece  
Meu vazio se enche de tentação  
Sussurrando enquanto revela sua origem  
Empurre-me tu disse  
Não tenha medo de mim  
Eu abandonei minha alma  
Porque seu nome era tentação_

_No obscuro e nublado pôr do sol  
Você deve ouvir os gritos dela à noite  
Distante além do reino em lugar algum  
Ela vive em aeon_

_Venha siga sua fantasia  
Vá aonde seu destino conduz_

_Minha vida em ruínas  
Meu amor por você  
Levando minha vida embora_


	4. Capítulo 3 The Sound Of Silence

**Capítulo 3 - The Sound Of Silence **

_"Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga_

_Eu vim para conversar contigo novamente_

_Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente_

_Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo_

_E a visão que foi plantada em meu cérebro_

_Ainda permanece_

_Entre o som do silêncio"_

Lá fora a neve fina caída pela manhã, agora formava um imenso tapete branco, que estendia-se pelos jardins da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, dando aos alunos dispostos a apreciar, uma visão simples, porém bela daquele fenômeno da natureza. Com um suspiro profundo, Sarah afastou-se da janela, finalmente disposta a sair do quarto e se juntar as outras, enquanto calava em seu interior a estranha sensação que a rodeava desde que havia aberto os olhos mais cedo...

- Eu tenho cheiro de que nem?

A sonserina pode ouvir assim que abriu a porta do quarto, encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida, de forma tipicamente Malfoy, a situação à frente onde Kayla encontrava-se sentada no chão do salão que dividiam, com Estelar a sua frente, debruçando-se de uma forma um tanto quanto indecorosa na opinião de Sarah, enquanto cheirava a curva do pescoço da corvinal.

- Eu sei que você não tem namorado Lupin, mas também não precisa apelar... – Ela comentou, apreciando o tom de deboche que aplicou a própria voz.

- Muito engraçado... Olha pra minha cara, estou morrendo de rir. – Tornou a grifinória, nem um pouco satisfeita com tal situação.

- Não provoca Sarah... - Riu Melanie. - Ela te dá uma resposta malcriada relembrando certas coisas e você não vai gostar.

- Hahaha... Verdade. Aí as duas vão ficar com aquelas caras esquisitas que fazem toda vez que alguém fala do beijo que...

- Damasco! - Apressou-se Estelar, fazendo questão de cortar o que Kayla diria.

- O que?

- Você não queria saber o cheiro que tem? Então, damasco...

- Damasco é uma especiaria de origem árabe, muito saborosa por sinal.- Informou Sarah, assim que percebeu a expressão um tanto quanto que perdida da outra, mas principalmente porque fazia tanta questão quanto a grifinória de mudar de assunto.

- Ah... É gostoso. Se é assim então ta bom. - Sorriu Kayla satisfeita afinal.

- Como você conhece damasco, como sabe o cheiro que ele tem? - Quis saber Melanie.

- Acredite, na cozinha da minha mãe tem de tudo, infelizmente, porque aquela mulher não tem noção do que pode ou não colocar em uma panela. - Tornou a menina com uma careta, fazendo as outras rirem.

- E a Mel e a Sarah? Elas tem cheiro de que? - Indagou a corvinal animada.

- Fala sério Kayla, você acha que eu fico fazendo questão de sentir cheiro de mulher, eu não...

- Diz logo Estelar, eu também estou curiosa. - Interrompeu a garota de cabelos coloridos.

- Tá... - Suspirou. - Você tem cheiro de campo, quer dizer, de flor... Mas nem me pergunte o nome, porque todo mundo aqui sabe que não sou nenhum gênio em Herbologia. - Explicou enquanto dava de ombros. - Já a Sarah, bom ela eu não faço idéia do que seja só sei que é muito doce, doce demais para o meu gosto.

- Como se eu me importasse com isso... - Resmungou a sonserina.

- Hahahaha... Claro que não se importa né nem. - Sorriu Kayla. - Até porque o importante é o Ted gostar.

- Ah, e ele gosta bastante levando em conta pela quantidade de vezes que o cheiro deles estão misturados.

- Você é irritante Lupin. - Disse Sarah se levantando, decidida a parar de fazer parte daquela conversa, ocupando-se em reunir seu material escolar.

- Verdade, eu já ia esquecendo... E o cheiro dos meninos, do que é?

- Credo, você não cansa disso não Kayla? - Falou Estelar, não se sentindo a vontade em comentar algo do tipo. "Eu não quero ter que dizer que o Gustavo tem cheiro de... Hã, é... Ah, eu sei lá cheiro de que, só sei que fede." Pensou a menina.

- Ah, nem...

- Ah nem nada! - Cortou ela. - Eu é que não vou ficar farejando os namorados de vocês por aí, isso seria estranho... Até porque tem outros cheiros muito mais interessantes pra sentir. - Completou com ar maroto.

- Aposto que está falando do...

- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? - Inquiriu Pietro ao entrar no salão, interrompendo Kayla. - Já deveriam estar indo para as aulas da tarde, estão atrasadas.

- Pietro... - Sorriu a grifinória. - Nós estávamos esperando você, sabe muito bem que não podemos ficar andando por aí sozinhas.

- Muito engraçado Lu...

Um barulho surdo, de algo pesado caindo no chão, desviou a atenção do auror, que em ato de reflexo sacou a varinha, virando-se na direção de onde veio o som. Parada, com o grosso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas caído a seus pés, Sarah Malfoy mantinha e seu rosto uma expressão contorcida, que mesclava choque e dor em igual intensidade.

- Ted... - Murmurou a sonserina em um fio de voz.

- Mas o que...

- Sarah!

Estelar se apressou, fazendo questão não só de interromper o outro, mas também de entrar na frente da amiga, dando a ela a oportunidade de enxugar uma lágrima que havia escorrido por seu rosto sem que pudesse evitar.

- O que foi? O que você tem? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Nem...

- Não me chama assim... - Pigarreou a filha do professor Malfoy, recuperando o tom normal de voz.- Eu não tenho nada, estou bem. - Pontuou séria.

Então, sem dar a mínima chance para Mel, Estelar ou Kayla contestarem, Sarah rapidamente se abaixou para pegar o livro que havia deixado cair, saindo do salão em seguida.

- Merda. - Resmungou Estelar, com a certeza de que algo estava por vir.

Com um longo suspiro, a garota recolheu o material da aula que teria a seguir, e junto com os demais também deixou o salão que dividiam para trás, logo ganhando os corredores do castelo, por onde Sarah caminhava devagar, arrastando os pés, fazendo questão de se manter afastada o suficiente das outras, enquanto remoia internamente as próprias convicções, afinal, ela era uma pessoa sensata, e portanto nunca havia dado crédito algum a pressentimentos ou premonições. "Ciências vagas, sem fundamento" Pensou ela, esforçando-se para sufocar a sensação que a deixava de coração apertado. "O Ted está bem, ele tem que estar bem..."

* * *

Com uma pena na mão, Tonks rabiscava um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho a sua frente, brincando com a tinta, enquanto tentava encontrar uma linha de raciocínio coerente para enfim começar a redigir o relatório. Porém, por mais que tentasse era impossível, pois nada era mais enfadonho para ela do que trabalho burocrático.

- Fala sério... - Bufou a auror impaciente, enquanto empurrava pra longe o pergaminho. - Não foi pra ficar sentada atrás de uma mesa escrevendo que me formei na academia de aurores.

Com mais um entre tantos outros suspiros exasperados que já havia dado desde que sentara ali, a mulher desistiu de vez do tal relatório, afinal, se o departamento fazia questão de saber o porque de cada feitiço que tinha executado em campo, que perguntassem, isso com certeza seria muito mais prático do que escrever detalhadamente sobre o assunto.

- Tonks...

- Ah Arthur, ainda bem que apareceu. - Sorriu. - Sabe o que é, eu não tô muito afim de fazer esse relatório não, será que você pode me livrar dessa heim?

- É claro. - Tornou ele com gentileza.

Com estranheza, a esposa do professor Lupin encarou o homem parado a porta da sala, se perguntando o porque dele ter aceitado tão prontamente o seu pedido, pois todos sabiam que o Ministro da magia de forma alguma tinha o costume de deixar de cumprir com os protocolos.

- O que...

- Ninfadora. - Chamou Molly, saindo de trás do marido, entrando na sala. - Deixa que eu falo com ela meu velho. - Completou, livrando o homem do peso de ser o porta voz.

Normalmente a auror faria uma careta, e pediria para que não a chamassem pelo primeiro nome, entretanto algo na expressão de Molly a fez gelar, tornando muito difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse no pesadelo que havia tido naquela noite.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. - Comentou a senhora, aproximando-se da outra a passos lentos.

- Não... - Murmurou Tonks, já deixando que as lágrimas escorressem livremente, em um gesto de antecipação.

- O Ted...

- AHHHHHHHHHH...

O grito esganiçado da mulher ecoou pela sala, fazendo tremer não só as paredes, mas principalmente a estrutura de seu corpo, fazendo-o desabar da cadeira, sendo porém, prontamente amparado pela senhora Weasley, que tão bem compreendia a dor materna.

- Calma querida, por favor, fique calma. - Falou, enquanto segurava a outra em um abraço firme.

- Meu filho... O meu bebê, meu filho...

- Tonks se acalma, nem tudo está perdido. - Tentou tranqüilizar Arthur, sentindo-se incomodado, quase sufocado pelo choro feminino, que tanto o fazia reviver com maior intensidade que o de costume, o sentimento amargo de quando perdeu dois de seus filhos.

- Dê um tempo a ela. - Pediu Molly, dando ao Ministro a deixa para deixá-las sozinhas.

Sem dizer mais nada, o homem saiu da sala, pé ante pé, rezando por controle, por força para agüentar a tempestade que viria, mas principalmente, rezando por ele...

* * *

- Sarah, não vai responder?

- O que? - Perguntou ela distraída.

- O meu pai... - Disse a grifinória apontando para o professor frente à turma. - Ele fez uma pergunta sobre a aula, e você sempre responde tudo.

- Não estou muito afim disso hoje.

- Está tudo bem? Tem certeza? - Insistiu, quando viu a outra balançando a cabeça positivamente. Você está estranha desde que saímos do salão, tem alguma coisa errada, eu sei. Ma se você não quer contar agora tudo bem, escuto quando estiver pronta pra falar. - Completou em um tom educado.

- Desde quando você é tão compreensiva Lupin? - Estranhou.

- Já que você não quer responder, deixa que eu faço isso. - Sorriu a menina, mudando mais uma vez de assunto, enquanto levantava a mão, chamando a atenção do professor.

- Estelar? - Supreendeu-se o homem.

- Pai? - Tornou, imitando o tom de voz do pai, o fazendo sorrir um pouco.

- Sabe a resposta? - Continuou ainda em tom de surpresa.

- É claro! Sei que parece que não ligo a mínima pra essas coisas, mas eu estudo ta. As vezes... Então. - Falou, deixando o ar brincalhão de lado, quando seu pai parou de sorrir. - A resposta né... Bom, o único feitiço que pode afastar a mortalha-viva é um patrono, apesar de eu achar difícil fazer isso, uma vez que os bruxos das trevas que se divertiram jogando a mortalha em você, com certeza retiraram a sua varinha, só pra vê-lo sufocando até a morte. Aí nesse caso eu sinto muito, você será devorado...

- Não é bem assim... - Interrompeu Lupin. - Ainda existe uma outra maneira de se livrar de uma Lethifold. Você por exemplo Estelar o que faria se estivesse nessa situação?

- Eu virava um lobo e picava no dente a tal mortalha em mil pedacinhos. - Respondeu a garota sem hesitar.

- Muito espertinha. - Riu ele. - E se por acaso não fosse noite de lua cheia?

Pega de surpresa, a grifinória não soube o que responder, por isso permaneceu parada, encarando o pai, como se de alguma forma pudesse encontrar a resposta para a questão em seu rosto, porém, o som de leves batidas na porta a livraram da situação.

- Professor Lupin. - Chamou o homem parado a porta da sala de aula. - Desculpe interromper, mas eu gostaria de falar com o senhor.

- Abram o livro na página 57 e leiam o texto.

O tom de voz de Remo saiu automático, enquanto caminhava apressado em direção a saída. "Ninfa, por favor..." Pensou ele, implorando mentalmente para que estivesse errado em relação ao uniforme do outro.

- Você sabe a resposta Sarah? Como eu me livro dessa coisa?

- Você não se livra, o feitiço do patrono é o único jeito. O teu pai estava te testando... - Disse a sonserina de forma aérea. - Estelar... Aquele uniforme branco, é a vestimenta dos inomináveis não é?

- É... Com certeza é. Reconheço esse uniforme em qualquer lugar.

Com um sorriso no rosto, a grifinória prestava atenção no homem que falava com seu pai, porém, aos poucos tal sorriso foi morrendo, a medida que o som das palavras trocadas entre eles eram capitadas por sua audição acusada.

- Estão falando do Ted... - Murmurou ela, sentindo imediatamente a mão de Sarah apertar a sua, em um gesto ansioso.

Sem pensar, a menina simplesmente se levantou de seu lugar, seguindo apressada em direção a porta, sem soltar porém a mão da amiga, que a seguia de perto, em um mudo gesto de apoio.

- O que está acontecendo? Onde está o meu irmão? - Questionou, tão logo assim que se aproximou.

- Senhorita Lupin, acho melhor...

- Acha melhor o cacete! - Cortou ela com rispidez. - Vocês estão falando do Ted, eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Estelar... - Suspirou Lupin. - O seu irmão foi... Hum, atacado.

- Merlin. - Gemeu Sarah sem poder se conter.

- Pai... Ele... O meu irmão vai ficar bem não vai?

Remo não respondeu a pergunta da filha, em vez disso ele encarou o inominável, que com a expressão impassível apenas gesticulou a cabeça em um gesto negativo.

- O que é isso? - Alarmou-se a sonserina, de repente sendo invadida por uma onda de pânico que nunca havia experimentado antes. - O que quer dizer com esse gesto? Onde ele está?

- Está no hospital, eu estou indo pra lá e...

- Eu quero ir junto pai. - Pontuou.

- Eu também. - Falou a outra, igualmente decidida.

- Não acho que seja apropriado levar as meninas. - Ponderou o homem.

- E alguém por acaso perguntou a sua opinião? - Tornou Sarah com grosseria.

Perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou como lidar com toda a situação, Remo Lupin simplesmente começou a andar, rumando para a sua sala particular, onde havia a lareira que o Ministério tinha autorizado a liberação para que chegassem ao hospital. E mesmo que o auror Pietro tivesse tentado impedir as duas de seguirem o professor, foi impossível detê-las, que obstinadas acompanharam o homem de perto, ignorando por completo não só o auror mas também o enviado do Ministro.

- Pai, por favor, me leva com você... - Implorou a grifinória, só então soltando a mão de Sarah, para agarrar com força o braço do pai.

- Ela vai comigo. - Informou ele ao inominável, puxando a filha para perto.

Sem dizer nada, o homem apenas sacou a varinha, e com um complexo floreio liberou a lareira, entrando nela a seguir, onde sumiu em meio a fumaça característica.

- Professor Lupin...

- Eu sinto muito Sarah, mas não posso levar você comigo sem a autorização do seu pai. - Explicou Remo, quase convencido pela expressão chorosa da menina em fazer exatamente o contrário.

- Mas...

- Sarah. - Chamou Estelar, se soltando do pai e abraçando a outra com certa urgência. - Eu ainda tenho o nosso comunicador, lembra? - Falou em tom baixo, próximo ao ouvido da sonserina, para que só ela escutasse. - Eu te aviso assim que tiver uma notícia, independente de qual seja... - Completou, quase sem conseguir projetar a voz, engasgada com o próprio choro.

Quando a grifinória se afastou um pouco, Sarah poderia dizer muitas coisas, mas ao contrário disso resolveu ficar calada, enquanto ambas se encaravam, olhos nos olhos, compartilhando a sensação única e arrasadora que as engolia.

- Estelar. - Chamou Remo.

Com um pesado suspiro, a garota se afastou da amiga e se juntou ao seu pai, entretanto, mesmo quando a fumaça inebriante do pó-de-flu já a envolvia, ainda assim continuava a encarar a outra, enxergando em seu rosto o reflexo do próprio temor... O medo sufocante de perder alguém que se ama.

Olhando perdida para a lareira por onde os Lupin's haviam desaparecido, Sarah não sabia se insistia e tentava ir atrás ou se simplesmente sentava-se para chorar... Toda a extensão do seu corpo sentia o reflexo de sua dor, que a fazia permanecer parada em um mesmo lugar, sentindo suas pernas trêmulas, o coração acelerado, a garganta apertada. Sua voz, sempre tão eloqüente, agora embargada a deixava na mão, a impossibilitando de se manifestar de qualquer forma que fosse. O auror Pietro Willians, que tinha seguido de perto as duas meninas o tempo todo, pela primeira vez sentiu a necessidade de simplesmente sair de perto, descumprindo o protocolo, dando a Sarah um momento a sós.

- Hã... - Suspirou Pietro, completamente sem jeito. - Eu vou estar lá fora se precisar de algo. - Informou ele, saindo da sala logo em seguida, prostrando-se como um sentinela frente à porta

Sem dizer nada, tudo o que a sonserina conseguiu fazer, foi dar alguns passos pra trás até encosta-se a parede, por onde escorregou as costas até chegar ao chão, sentando-se e abraçando os próprios joelhos, finalmente deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente, enquanto o som de seu choro aos poucos aumentava, tomando todo o lugar. E mesmo do lado de fora, com a porta fechada, Pietro ainda podia ouvir o incômodo lamentar, o obrigando a buscar qualquer outro barulho que não fosse o choro da menina no qual se concentrar... O som apressado do salto alto batendo de encontro ao chão lhe chamou a atenção, e desconfiado como era, o auror teria sacado a varinha, isso se não tivesse logo identificado Granger virando o corredor, vindo ligeira em sua direção.

- Onde eles estão? - Quis saber ela assim que se aproximou.

- O inominável os levou para o hospital professora. - Informou. - A lareira que liberaram para saírem do colégio já deve estar lacrada novamente, não tem nada aí pra senhora.

- Que som é esse?

- Não é nada.

- Tem alguém chorado, quem é? - Insistiu.

- Eu não acho que a senhorita Malfoy queira ver alguém agora, e...

- Que absurdo! É maldade deixar alguém sozinho em um momento como esse. - Protestou ela, passando por cima da opinião do outro, abrindo passagem até o interior da sala.

O estalo da porta interrompeu o momento solitário da menina, que envergonhada por ter sido pega em um momento de fraqueza, se encolheu ainda mais junto à parede.

- Nós vamos ficar bem sozinhas. - Pontuou a mulher, fechando a porta, fazendo questão de deixar Pietro do lado de fora.

Hermione viera assim que o diretor Daniel a procurou para avisar do ocorrido com Ted Lupin, na intenção de alcançar Remo, e talvez o acompanhar até o hospital. Porém, por mais que tivesse corrido, não chegou a tempo, e ao invés de encontrar o homem ou até mesmo Estelar, ela se deparou com a figura de Sarah Malfoy encolhida em um dos cantos da sala do professor de DCAT. Lembrado-se do conhecido orgulho Malfoy, a mulher olhou com indecisão para a outra, se perguntando por um momento se havia feito o certo ao entrar na sala, mas esse pensamento logo deixou a sua mente, e se enchendo de compaixão pela filha de Draco, ela aproximou-se, mesmo que com passos lentos e incertos.

- Sarah... – Ela chamou com cuidado.

A professora observou quando a menina ergueu o rosto para encará-la com certo receio. Prestou atenção também, na forma desajeitada e que não lembrava em nada a postura habitual da sonserina, quando ela se levantou, apoiando-se na parede enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, esconder a marca de choro estampada por seu rosto, ou ainda impedir as lágrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo, mesmo quando havia sido descoberta.

- Eu não vou perguntar se está tudo bem. – Começou de forma compreensiva. - Já sei a resposta. Por isso, existe algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar? – Completou ela, se aproximando mais da menina.

Acima da tristeza de Sarah, seu orgulho a alarmava, lembrando de que aquilo era perigoso. As palavras de seu pai, repetidas a vida inteira, mandando-a não demonstrar fraqueza diante de ninguém, vinham a sua mente naquele momento, mas ela não queria se afastar... Na verdade, só queria que alguém a consolasse, que não a deixasse sozinha com seus pensamentos ruins naquele momento. E por isso, quando encarou a mulher a sua frente, enfim se deu conta de queria sim a companhia da professora.

- Eu queria vê-lo... É horrível ficar aqui e não poder fazer nada. – Respondeu ela por fim.

- Sarah, eu te entendo. Sei que queria estar lá, mas acredite, é melhor assim.

- Por quê? Por que é melhor ficar aqui sem saber o que aconteceu? – Lamentou-se, limpando mais lágrimas que caíam.

- Escuta, se você estivesse lá, talvez ficasse nervosa, talvez atrapalhasse os médicos, por isso estou dizendo que é melhor assim. – Hermione ponderou compreensiva. - Vamos deixar que os médi-bruxos trabalhem e que façam o que tem que fazer. Mas principalmente, vamos acreditar no Ted. – A professora completou pegando com carinho as mãos da garota. - Ele é um rapaz forte, não vai se deixar abater por tão pouco, tenho certeza.

Era estranho dizer aquelas coisas, na verdade era quase torturante, afinal, era difícil de acreditar nas próprias palavras depois de tudo que havia ouvido antes de chegar alí. Mas o que ela poderia dizer para Sarah? A verdade? Não... Não quando ela mesma se recusava a acreditar. Entretanto, mesmo com suas dúvidas e apreensões, quando Hermione segurou as mãos de Sarah, a sonserina pode sentir através de sua palma quente toda a compreensão naquele toque amável, que nunca antes alguém havia lhe dado. Era de certa forma reconfortante poder sentir algo assim, por isso, sem pensar em nada, ela simplesmente se permitiu aproximar-se, pegando pra si o colo a sua frente, enlaçando-se à cintura da outra, que de forma tão receptiva a abraçou de volta com bom grado.

- O atacaram professora... - Gemeu ela, já não contendo as lágrimas, não se preocupando mais em limpá-las, deixando que sua carcaça de frieza indiferença enfim se desmanchasse por completo. - Eu tenho certeza que foi por nossa causa! E se ele não ficar bem? E se... – Sarah não conseguiu falar, as palavras morreram em sua boca, não suportando de forma alguma a idéia.

- Ah, querida. – Hermione suspirou. – Ser auror tem dessas coisas, não se culpe por isso. - Disse, fazendo questão de se manter afastada do assunto "morte", concentrando-se apenas no evento do ataque.

- Eu não posso perder o Ted professora. – Choramingou ela, insistindo em seu maior medo. - Eu sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas sem ele eu não tenho ninguém que me entenda. Eu vou ficar sozinha de novo... Eu não posso perder ele. - Repetiu.

- Você não está sendo egoísta Sarah. Não é errado querer quem amamos por perto. – A mulher não pode evitar o afago que fez nos cabelos pretos da garota, tal qual há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda fazia planos, desejou um dia fazer em sua própria filha ou filho. - Meu bem, acredite em mim... Ele vai ficar bem. Ele vai passar por essa e então voltar para o seu lado. – Completou, se afastando um pouco para então envolver o rosto da outra em suas mãos.

O olhar perdido de Sarah pousou sobre o rosto da professora, que tão gentilmente limpava suas lágrimas. O toque suave era tão inusitado, tão reconfortante, que por mais que recebesse carinho de seu pai, ainda assim aquilo era diferente ao ponto de fazê-la divagar, pensando que talvez aquela fosse a sensação do colo materno que nunca recebera de sua mãe.

- Obrigada professora... – Falou ela por fim, sem saber exatamente pelo que estava agradecendo... Se pelo apoio e as palavras de conforto, ou se simplesmente pela nova sensação que experimentava.

- Não me agradeça, só tente ficar bem para quando for vê-lo... – Hermione não conseguiu evitar o leve sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, apreciando tanto quanto Sarah a descoberta do sentimento que compartilhavam ali. – Pode ser?

- Tudo bem. - Tornou, devolvendo de forma tímida o sorriso que lhe era dispensado.

* * *

Andar pela rede de lareiras sempre causava a grifinória uma leve sensação de enjôo, porém, assim que seus pés tocaram o chão ladrilhado do hospital Saint Mung's, a onda de náuseas que sentiu não foi provocada pela viagem, e sim pelo forte cheiro ferroso que lhe invadiu , ferindo o seu olfato apurado. Ela pode ouvir quando o seu pai e o inominável trocaram algumas palavras, mas não saberia dizer exatamente o que falaram, pois toda a sua atenção estava focada no bruxo a frente, que seguia manuseando a sua varinha, limpando um fino rastro de sangue que manchava o chão do lugar. Sentindo a respiração falhar, Estelar foi incapaz de continuar andando, por isso ela soltou a mão do pai e parou, encostando-se em uma parede próxima, onde apoiou o corpo trêmulo.

- Ted... - Murmurou ela, enfim dando-se conta do terrível cenário... Aquele sangue no chão, aquele cheiro, tudo, tudo pertencia ao seu irmão.

Indiferente ao choque da menina, e a sua visão distorcida e lenta da realidade, tudo acontecia muito rápido, com medi-bruxos correndo contra o tempo, enquanto lutavam pela vida do rapaz na sala logo adiante, cujo ambiente era iluminado pelas mais variadas cores, oriundas dos inúmeros feitiços. Remo Lupin procurou e encontrou forças para entrar onde o filho estava, acompanhando de perto a ação dos médicos, rezando para que a situação não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia ser...

- Estelar! - A voz esbaforida de Tonks pegou a grifinória de surpresa, não lhe dando tempo de reação, quando a mulher a abraçou com força, apertando-a contra seu peito materno.

- Vai ficar tudo bem filha, tudo bem... - Disse ela, repetindo em voz alta o que forçava a si mesma a acreditar.

Com as pernas bambas, Estelar se agarrou a mãe, buscando por apoio, enxergando de relance quando o Ministro da Magia e a sua esposa passaram apressados em direção ao quarto de hospital onde o auror era atendido...

- Molly... - Chamou o Senhor Weasley em tom preocupado, enquanto amparava a mulher, fazendo questão de esconder o rosto dela em seu peito, a poupando de continuar encarando a cena à frente.

Arthur não poderia culpá-la por quase desmaiar, na verdade, ele próprio estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se manter de pé e firme ao ver o rapaz que um dia pegou no colo, ali, inconsciente com o peito quase que completamente destruído pelo feitiço das trevas... Os sons naquele lugar eram tantos e tão altos, que confundiam os sentidos da filha do professor Lupin, a deixando ainda mais desorientada. Por isso, ela buscou com afinco algo em que se concentrar que não fossem gritos ou choros. Com um longo e pesado suspiro, Estelar fechou seus olhos, de repente dando-se conta do ritmo cardíaco acelerado de sua mãe, logo em seguida, percebeu também o som do próprio coração... Um após o outro, ela foi encontrando e identificando a pulsação de cada um, até finalmente achar o fraco coração de Ted, que a cada batida parecia esforçar-se mais para não ceder e parar. "Não desista Ted... Continue lutando, por favor, não desiste." Suspirou a garota em pensamento.

- Theodor, meu filho! - Gritou o professor de DCAT, em um tom de voz impossível de identificar.

Subitamente sem apoio, a grifinória voltou a se escorar na parede quando Ninfadora a soltou, correndo em direção ao quarto do filho...O barulho do bombear sangüíneo havia cessado, aliais, tudo estava no mais completo silêncio, e por mais que Estelar visse as pessoas mexendo os lábios, falando agitadas, ela não escutava som algum. Seu mundo havia se calado enquanto concentrava-se na expressão do pai, que dividido entre o choro e o riso, abraçava um dos medi-bruxos da equipe.

- Irmão. - Falou ela sem conseguir conter o sorriso, quando finalmente captou por meio de sua audição apurada o bater firme e forte do coração de Ted. - Irmão! - Voltou a chamar, dessa vez com mais afinco, enquanto repetia o gesto da mãe, correndo até o quarto.

Ninfadora, agitada como estava, não esperou sequer que o médico terminasse de enfaixar o peito do paciente, logo debruçando-se sobre o leito, beijando o filho na testa, aliviada por não tê-lo perdido.

- Ah Ted... - Suspirou a mulher, com o rosto ainda muito próximo do dele. - Por favor, nunca mais me assuste desse jeito. Meu coração não agüenta. - Completou ela com um gemido, acariciando a testa do rapaz adormecido.

- Mãe?

A figura pálida da menina chamou a atenção dos pais, e embora ambos falassem que tudo estava bem agora, Estelar não estava preparada para ver o irmão em tais condições... Com o rosto branco pela perda excessiva de sangue, Ted tinha uma aparência doentia, que o fazia parecer um adulto em idade avançada, e não o jovem que era. As bandagens envolviam o seu tronco por completo, incluindo uma pequena parte de seu rosto, bagunçando de forma desleixada os seus cabelos que agora tinham em estranho tom opaco, tal qual branco encardido. Soltando a respiração lentamente, a garota se aproximou do leito do auror, esticando a mão em seguida para tocar com cuidado nas pontas agora chamuscadas e irregulares do cabelo de Ted.

- Porque não vai se sentar lá fora querida, não me parece muito bem. - Disse um dos médicos. - É melhor não ficar aqui por enquanto.

- Tá... - Tornou ela aturdida, afastando-se da cama, seguindo de forma cambaleante para longe do quarto, se permitindo enfim largar o corpo cansado da tensão sobre uma das cadeiras localizadas ao final do corredor.

- O filho de vocês teve muita sorte. - Comentou o doutor assim que a menina saiu. - Considerando o feitiço, se tivesse batido diretamente nele e não nas runas, nós não...

- Que feitiço o atingiu? Eu não consigo pensar em nada que seja tão... É, destrutivo. - Falou Remo com desconforto.

- É um feitiço antigo, Diffusus Ignis, magia das trevas muito pesada. Se trata de controlar um fogo que não se apaga, pelo contrário, só se alastra, devorando tudo o que toca. - Explicou ele com um suspiro. - Fico imaginando quem poderia executar algo assim, porque esse não é um feitiço fácil de se controlar, exige muita técnica e poder. Tenho anos como médico, e essa é a primeira vez que vejo os efeitos devastadores que essa magia pode causar. É assustador...

Tonks esticou-se um pouco, olhando para fora, na intenção de garantir que a filha estivesse afastada o suficiente para não ouvir o que perguntaria a seguir.

- Ele vai se recuperar não vai? - Perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Não...Não completamente. - Respondeu o homem com sinceridade. - Os lugares em que o feitiço atingiu, eles não vão se regenerar como em qualquer outro ferimento. Ficarão cicatrizes e...

- Ah... - Gemeu a mulher em meio a uma gama de sentimentos. - É isso? Só isso? Remo...- Chamou, segurando a mão que o marido levava inconscientemente até as próprias marcas. - São só cicatrizes querido. Só isso. - Sorriu, abraçando-se ao homem, compartilhando com ele o seu alívio.

Olhando para o teto, Remo Lupin suspirou, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes na intenção de conter as lágrimas, enquanto retribuía com afeto o abraço da esposa, agarrando-se ao forte vínculo familiar que existia entre todos eles...Um vínculo que bruxo algum poderia quebrar tão facilmente, disso ele tinha certeza.

* * *

- Com licença...

- Phillip... - Estranhou Ninfadora ao ver o homem parado a porta, no entanto, sem deixar de ficar satisfeita. - O que faz aqui?

- A direção do hospital me chamou. - Tornou ele dando de ombros. - Eles estavam interessados na minha experiência como médico e auror, gostariam de uma segunda opinião sobre o caso.

- Não vejo necessidade disso, o meu filho já foi muito bem atendido. - Disse Remo com um certo tom de desdém na voz, afinal, ele não gostava muito da presença do tal Phillip, muito menos quando a filha dele estava por perto.

- Ah, não seja bobo... Quanto mais ajuda tivermos, melhor. - Cortou a mulher, causando no marido uma expressão de contrariedade. - O que você acha? O Ted...

- Não se preocupe Tonks, ele vai ficar bem. - Falou o auror Crowel, enquanto se aproximava para examinar o filho do professor Lupin. - Eu li o relatório que me mandaram sobre o quadro clínico dele, e conversei com o médico responsável. Sei que é repetitivo, imagino que já ouviram muito isso, mas sou obrigado a dizer, o Ted teve sorte. O Diffusus costuma ser um feitiço mortal, e nas poucas vezes que isso não acontece, as marcas que ficam são horríveis. Mas não nesse caso... - Garantiu ele, ao finalmente abrir as bandagens que cobriam o ferimento. - As cicatrizes adjacentes ao ponto principal do choque do feitiço podem ser amenizadas. Eu vou sugerir ao médico à frente do caso um óleo mineral que vai ajudá-lo. - Informou, movimentando a varinha, ordenando que o curativo voltasse a se fechar.

- Obrigada Phillip, muito gentil da sua parte. - Sorriu.

- Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele Ninfa, foi chamado aqui pra isso, não seja exagerada... - Resmungou.

- Hã...Já que está tudo bem, acho que eu já posso ir agora. - Comentou o auror, antes que Tonks dissesse alguma coisa. - Tenham um bom dia.

Phillip saiu do quarto de hospital sem olhar pra trás, porém tendo a certeza de que Ninfadora não deixaria o comportamento de Remo barato, o que na verdade o incomodava um pouco, afinal, ele de forma alguma conseguia pensar em um motivo para que o professor de DCAT fizesse tanta questão de vê-lo longe.

- Não deve ser nada de importante. - Ponderou, divagando consigo mesmo. - Eu teria percebido se... - Interrompendo subitamente seu raciocínio, Phillip concentrou toda a sua atenção na menina sentada sozinha no fim do corredor, cuja figura atipicamente frágil, o fez mudar de planos e seguir até ela.

A quanto tempo estava ali, a grifinória não saberia dizer, na verdade, ela sequer fazia questão de se ligar em coisas tão relativas como o tempo, agarrando-se apenas a sua única certeza desde que o inominável aparecera na porta da sala de aula com a notícia... A certeza de que Ted quase havia morrido por causa dela e das amigas.

- Estelar... - Chamou o auror ao se aproximar devagar da garota, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida.

- O que?

- Você está pálida... O que está sentindo? - Preocupo-se.

- Nada, eu tô bem, é só... - Suspirou ela. - É só esse cheiro que não sai do meu nariz. Está me deixando enjoada.

- De que cheiro está falando?

- De sangue... - Respondeu, esfregando o nariz em seguida, em uma tola tentativa de se livrar do incômodo odor.

- Sabe... Eu estava pensando. Acho que o seu pai não gosta de mim. - Disse Phillip, fazendo questão de mudar o foco da conversa.

- Meu pai?

- Sim... Você tinha que ter visto, ele praticamente me expulsou no quarto. - Riu ele, fazendo piada da situação pela qual havia acabado de passar.

- Ele só está de mau humor. - Devolveu ela dando de ombros.

- Então, ao que parece, eu sempre o encontro de mau humor. - Brincou.

- Phillip... - Falou a grifinória em tom manhoso, finalmente encarando o homem ao seu lado desde que ele havia se sentado ali. - O Ted... Ele foi atacado por minha causa. Por mim e pelas outras. Já fazia tanto tempo que nada acontecia, que... Porque tinha que ser logo com ele? Por que...

- Estelar. - Suspirou o homem, apressando-se em interromper a outra, justamente quando essa parecia estar bem perto de desabar, afinal, ele tinha a certeza de que ela não gostaria de ser vista assim. - Pensa comigo tá? Mesmo que esse ataque tenha sido provocado pela ligação do Ted com você, o que poderia fazer? Pedir demissão do cargo de irmã dele? Claro que não... Olha, eu não posso garantir em que circunstancias ele foi atacado, ou as motivações, mas se realmente tiver algo haver com vocês, a culpa ainda assim, não seria sua ou das suas amigas... Quer culpar alguém? Pois então culpe quem está por trás de tudo isso. - Concluiu ele com seriedade. - Agora me diz, qual é o melhor jeito de se lidar com tudo isso?

- Ir lá e chutar a bunda de quem se atreveu a tocar no meu irmão, é isso! - Pontuou com convicção fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Exatamente. - Concordou ele, fazendo porém uma expressão séria logo em seguida. - Sei que estou sendo totalmente contrario ao que aprendi durante esses anos como auror, mas eu não vejo nada de errado, em encorajar alguém a defender algo em que acredita. E família Estelar, deve ser defendida a cima de tudo. Por isso, o meu conselho a você é, treine, estude e fique ainda melhor do que é. Eu sei que você tem a força necessária para chutar a bunda de quem fez isso com ele, e muitas outras coisas... Sei disso porque você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci em uma cama de hospital e...

- Andou me comparando com as suas outras pacientes? - Perguntou ela, em tom confuso.

- Não. - Tornou com rapidez, enquanto fazia uma careta engraçada, pensando no quanto aquilo poderia ter soado estranho. - Eu acabei de dizer que você é melhor que todas elas.. Quero dizer... - Arrependeu-se ele mais uma vez de suas palavras. - Como paciente é claro.

- Você está se confundindo. - Comentou a garota, finalmente se permitindo sorrir um pouco.

- Quer mudar de assunto enquanto tomamos café? - Tornou de forma risonha, mas não o sorriso típico de quem fica sem graça, pelo contrário.

A caminhada até o refeitório do hospital foi curta, porém, Estelar apreciou cada momento, acreditando cegamente em seus instintos, que lhe diziam que em Phillip podia confiar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Perguntou ele, assim que se acomodaram em uma das mesas do lugar.

- Tem Whisky de fogo? - Brincou.

- Ah claro, como se eu o seu pai já não me odiasse o suficiente... - Ponderou. - Até ter 18 anos, nada de bebida alcoólica para você mocinha. - Concluiu ele, enquanto batia de leve com a ponta do indicador no nariz da menina.

- Porque você insiste em me tratar como criança? - Quis saber ela, colocando a mão no próprio nariz, encarando-o com uma expressão quase ofendida.

- Não estou te tratando como uma criança acredite. - Garantiu o auror em meio a um longo suspiro.

- Desculpa, é só que... Eu sei lá, acho que estou ficando meio paranóica com isso.

- Estelar. - Chamou, encarando-a com seriedade. - Não deveria passar sua juventude, tentando ser mais velha. Você tem que aproveitar o que tem hoje, é como dizem sabe, tudo a seu tempo... - Sorriu. - Além do mais, se ficar apressando as coisas, vai acabar evitando que as pessoas vejam o que você realmente é, o que tem de melhor e...

- Tudo que você está dizendo é muito bonito Phillip. - Falou a menina, interrompendo o outro. - Mas acontece que eu não posso fazer isso, não quando tem sobre os meus ombros a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo.

- E quem disse que sobre os seus ombros está essa responsabilidade? - Rebateu, sentindo a obrigação de contestar algo tão absurdo. - Esse tipo de coisa foi atribuída a vocês por causa de uma profecia, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam obrigadas a fazer tudo sozinhas, porque vocês não estão. O mundo é um lugar muito grande para se colocar nas costas de uma pessoa só.

- Uma só não, quatro...

- Quatro meninas magrelas de 16 anos, é, eu acho que posso contar vocês como uma só. - Disse ele em tom descontraído, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado ao redor da outra.

- Eu tô falando sério Phillip, então por favor me escuta. - Pediu Estelar, de repente ansiosa por falar sobre certas coisas que até então não se atrevera a contar para ninguém.

- É só dizer... - Tornou a encarando com igual seriedade.

- Eu sei que levo muita coisa na brincadeira, e que por isso dificilmente me dão algum crédito, mas não é sempre assim. - Explicou. - O que me deixa com raiva, é que quando digo algo sério, importante, a maioria das pessoas continua achando que é besteira, principalmente quando acuso alguém por causa do instinto, como o cheiro por exemplo. Agora me diz, porque eu inventaria algo do tipo? - Questionou com indignação. - Agora na hora de ouvirem uma profecia e jogarem todos os medos deles em cima de nós é fácil. Tipo, vão lá e salvem o mundo, enquanto nós ficamos aqui sentados esperando vocês salvarem os nosso rabos. Porra! Aí nessa hora eu sou levada a sério né...

- Estelar... - Tentou o auror, enquanto pegava a mão da menina, apertando-a entre as suas.

- Pessoas que eu amo, minha família, está sendo atingida por tudo isso... O meu irmão quase morreu hoje! - Alterou-se, porém suspirando logo em seguida, recuperando o controle. - Me tratam como uma criança mentirosa que gosta de chamar a atenção, me deixando de mãos atadas, mas quando essas coisas acontecem todos esperam que eu mantenha a calma e seja adulta. Toda situação não faz sentido algum...

- Estelar... - Ele chamou novamente, porém, agora tendo a certeza de que ela o escutaria, por isso fez tanta questão de olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, lhe passando a compreensão que sentia. - Eu entendo a sua frustração, sei o quanto é difícil entrar em batalhas sem saber se vamos ou não sair delas. Sou um auror treinado, e já vi muitos amigos meus caindo sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para evitar... - Suspirou. - Imagina vocês, ainda tão novas e no meio de tudo isso. Sei que não são crianças, mas também tenho a certeza de que não estão preparadas. Mas uma uma coisa eu aprendi Estelar, o mundo não espera que estejamos prontos, por isso você não pode ceder a pressão. Tem que ser forte!

- Eu não me importo se vou ou não conseguir sair dessa Phillip, eu não tenho medo... O que interessa é que seja comigo e não com os outros, porque eu não posso lidar com isso. Não posso perder ninguém...

- É uma realidade dura, eu sei, mas você precisa saber que não pode proteger todo mundo o tempo todo.

- Mas eu posso tentar. - Pontuou, fechando os olhos com força, decidida a evitar o choro preso em sua garganta. - Quer saber, deixa pra lá... - Suspirou. - Eu não deveria estar falando essas coisas pra você.

- E porque não?

- Porque tem certas coisas q não se diz pra ninguém, que guardamos pra nós mesmos...

- Falar o que sente, o que teme, não vai fazê-la parecer fraca Estelar... - Falou o homem, enquanto a puxava pela mão ainda mais para perto. - Até porque sentir medo é bom, ele nos torna precavidos. Pense em todos o nossos heróis do passado por exemplo, todos eles foram capazes de grandes feitos, por que tinham medo. Por isso não sinta vergonha em chorar ou pedir ajuda... Porque eu não vou julgar você por isso quando lhe estender a mão em apoio. - Sorriu.

Havia algo no sorriso dele, no toque, e até no cheiro que fazia Estelar esquecer suas barreiras, concentrando-se apenas naquela presença marcante a sua frente. Presença essa que a instigava ao ponto de sentir o próprio coração bater descompassado, enquanto ansiava por uma aproximação maior do que aquela que já existia. Por isso, sem pensar duas vezes, ela simplesmente se inclinou, apoiando a testa sobre o peito de Phillip, pensando se por acaso o coração dele estaria acelerado como o dela. Recebendo de bom grado o gesto da outra, o auror a abraçou de volta, de repente dando-se conto do porque Remo Lupin não gostar de sua presença...

- Estelar. - Sussurrou ele, segurando o rosto da menina, a fazendo encará-lo.

- Estelar. - A voz grave de Lupin ecoou pelo lugar, obrigando os dois a se afastarem. - Está na hora de irmos. - Informou ele sério ao se aproximar, pegando a filha pela mão, levantando-a da cadeira onde estava sentada.

- Nos vemos por aí Phillip... - Sorriu.

- É claro, vou esperar por isso. - Respondeu ele em voz baixa, apesar de saber que Remo provavelmente escutaria.

O professor de DCAT se apressou em sair do refeitório levando a filha consigo, porém, sem conseguir evitar que a grifinória olhasse para trás mais uma vez, acenando para o homem que permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar, ainda perdido em pensamentos... Afinal, exatamente quando havia mudado a forma como ele enxergava Estelar?

* * *

- Estão dispensados.

Com a sua voz arrastada, quase sibilada de prazer ao segurar ali seus alunos além do tempo normal de aula, o professor de poções finalmente permitiu que eles saíssem. E enquanto o homem observava-os levantarem apressados, ansiosos por se verem livres daquele lugar, uma figura chamou a sua atenção em particular... Sarah Malfoy, que sequer havia retirado da bolsa o seu material de estudo, agora se levantava devagar, distraída, com os pensamentos longe, incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Moleque... - Rosnou ele, tendo a completa noção de que aquele comportamento letárgico de sua filha se devia ao incompetente do namorado dela. Afinal, se ele fosse de fato um bom auror, nunca teria sido atingido por um feitiço, e não estaria agora internado no hospital deixando Sarah preocupada.

Arrastando os pés, a sonserina saiu de sala, chegando ao corredor onde o auror Pietro Willians a esperava, para voltarem juntos ao salão comunal, onde agora ela passava a maior parte do tempo, trancada em seu quarto. Com o ataque, todo o esquema de revezamento entre os aurores havia sido suspendido, fazendo-os voltar a rotina normal de vigilância 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. O lugar de Theodore Lupin como auror participante do caso não foi substituído por outro, como a maioria esperava que acontecesse, ao invés disso, os outros três apenas se revezavam na condição de olhar duas das meninas no lugar de uma, já que na maior parte do tempo elas compartilhavam alguns dos horários de aula. Por isso Sarah estranhou tanto quando chegou ao salão e encontrou um quarto auror do Ministério. "Não..." Pensou ela, temendo que aquele homem pudesse ser o portador de alguma notícia desagradável.

- Sarah, está tudo bem? Você está pálida... - Comentou Melanie ao se aproximar da outra, segurando em seu braço, como se tivesse medo de que a qualquer momento ela pudesse desmaiar.

- Eu estou bem. - Tornou sem muita paciência, puxando seu braço de volta, livrando-se do contato.

- Fica calma nem, o moço só está aqui para buscar a Estelar e levar ela para o hospital... - Sorriu Kayla, entendendo o porque do nervosismo da amiga. - O professor Lupin não pode ir, está dando aula, aí o Ministro mandou alguém.

- E onde ela se meteu que ainda não foi? - Quis saber a sonserina, deixando que toda a sua irritação transparecesse em sua voz, afinal, se ela estivesse no lugar de Estelar e pudesse ver o Ted, mesmo que por alguns poucos minutos, ela iria correndo e de forma alguma deixaria ele esperando.

- Ah, você sabe como é a Estelar... - Mel deu de ombros. - Ela deu um perdido no Ryan e agora ninguém sabe onde ela se meteu.

Ao ouvir as palavras da lufa-lufa, Sarah suspirou pesadamente, e a única explicação que passou pela sua mente, foi que a grifinória havia mentido Ted não estava bem, e por isso ela estava evitando aquela visita, assim como havia evitado nesses dois dias, em falar com detalhes de como ele estava, o que deixava a filha do professor Malfoy ainda mais cabreira ao se lembrar da estranha pergunta que Estelar tinha feito "Você ainda vai amar o meu irmão mesmo que ele não seja mais como antes?" Afinal, o que ela quis dizer com isso? E porque havia chorado tanto aquela noite, ao ponto de poder ouvi-la do próprio quarto?

- Ted... - Resmungou ela, sem se dar conta de que dizia isso em voz alta, e não só em sua cabeça.

- O que vocês estão fazendo paradas aqui na porta? - Perguntou Estelar, parando atrás das outras, assim que tentou entrar no salão e teve o seu caminho bloqueado.

- Lupin. - Chamou Ryan em tom raivoso. - Onde você estava? Sabe que não pode sair por aí assim e que...

- Eu só fui na cozinha pegar alguns bolinhos de abóbora para o Ted, ele gosta... - Tornou ela de forma quase inocente, quebrando por completo a postura inquisitiva do auror.

- Que seja... - Suspirou ele. - Agora anda logo porque você já fez todo mundo esperar o suficiente.

- Ah, então espera só mais um pouquinho... - Sorriu a menina. - Eu só preciso fazer mais uma coisa, já volto. Venham comigo. - Completou, enquanto segurava a mão de Sarah e a arrastava para o quarto, esperando que as outras duas também a acompanhassem.

- O que foi nem? - Quis saber Kayla assim que as quatro se fecharam dentro do quarto da grifinória.

- Não é nada demais, mas eu preciso de ajuda pra embrulhar isso... Não dá pra entrar com esses bolinhos assim na rede de lareiras.

- Foi só pra isso que me trouxe até aqui? - Questionou Sarah com incredulidade. - Ninguém liga como você vai levar esses bolinhos, desde que vá logo. Você não pode deixar o...

- Não foi só pra isso... Chamei vocês aqui porque agente também precisa dar um jeito de te mandar no meu lugar. - Falou a filha do professor Lupin, interrompendo a outra, deixando-a completamente desconcertada.

- O que você disse? - Sussurrou.

- Eu disse que vamos dar um jeito de você ir ver o Ted.

- Isso vai ser difícil, duvido que o professor Malfoy deixe. - Ponderou Melanie.

- Ele não precisa saber ora essa...

- As coisas não são tão fáceis assim Estelar. A Sarah vai precisar de uma autorização por escrito, assinada pelo pai dela pra poder sair do colégio, e ele com certeza não vai fazer isso.

- Então nós fazemos... - Sorriu a Corvinal, chamando a atenção das outras para si.

- O que? - Resmungou Sarah, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo alí.

- Eu só preciso de algo que tenha a letra do seu pai, aí eu escrevo uma autorização pra você nem.

- Ah, isso é fácil!

Com certa pressa, Estelar largou os bolinhos de abóbora que segurava nas mãos de Melanie, para logo em seguida revirar a sua mochila, espalhando pela cama tudo o que tinha dentro dela, até encontrar o que procurava.

- Aqui... - Disse ela, entregando a outra um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. - É uma das fichas de detenção que o Malfoy me deu, eu tenho um monte delas... Ta vendo? Está assinada por ele, deve servir né?

- Serve sim.

Com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, Kayla se sentou no chão do quarto, onde apoiou o pergaminho em branco que tirou da bagunça que Estelar fez na cama. Devagar, a garota começou a desenhar a letra, copiando com exatidão os traços da escrita de Draco, que aos poucos davam corpo ao texto que livrava a sonserina para fazer o que tanto queria.

- Cacete Kayla... Está igualzinho! Como você consegue fazer isso? - Admirou-se a grifinória.

- Ah nem, eu não fiz nada, só copiei usando palavras diferentes

- Porque eu nunca pensei nisso antes?

- Ficou mesmo muito bom. - Comentou a lufa-lufa, retirando o pergaminho das mãos de Estelar, que ainda parecia chocada com o talento recém descoberto da amiga. - Mas acho que não vai dar... Sem o carimbo do professor ainda não é oficial, vão desconfiar.

- Fala sério, a gente não pode deixar um carimbo besta acabar com o nosso plano. Tem que ter um jeito! - Pontuou Estelar, batendo o pé.

A voz alta da menina chamou a atenção de Sarah, a fazendo sair do transe que tinha entrado desde que ouvira dizer que iria encontrar Ted no hospital. "Carimbo..." Pensou ela ainda com a sua mente meio nublada pela idéia de sair do colégio, porém, aos poucos esse pensamento foi tomando forma, até que por fim ela se deu conta do que precisa, e imediatamente começou a remexer os bolsos mágicos de seu sobretudo até encontrar o que tanto procurava.

- Pronto, isso vai servir.- Garantiu ela, assim que se aproximou de Melanie e carimbou o pergaminho de autorização.

- Onde você conseguiu isso?

- Eu dupliquei a alguns anos atrás para poder me mandar para um passeio a Hogsmeade... - Tornou ela com simplicidade.

- Perfeito! - Sorriu a filha do professor de DCAT. - Agora vai logo Sarah, que o Ted está te esperando. - Completou ela com afobação, enquanto colocava nas mãos da sonserina o documento que haviam acabado de forjar e também os bolinhos que pegara na cozinha, agora embrulhados de qualquer jeito por Kayla em alguns pergaminhos limpos.

Sendo empurrada para fora do quarto, Sarah se deixou levar pelas outras até o auror, que observava a tudo com certa desconfiança.

- Eu tenho autorização... - Falou a sonserina com incerteza, enquanto estendi ao homem o pergaminho, temendo que a farsa delas fosse descoberta.

Por um momento de tensão, que para cada uma delas pareceu uma eternidade, o auror leu o documento, até que por fim retirou do bolso a varinha, para em seguida fazer um floreio que liberou a rede de lareiras.

- Mas o que...

- Fica na sua Pietro. - Sussurrou Estelar com a sua voz arrastada, fazendo questão de cortar o que ele diria. - Ou conto para o meu pai que você fica me olhando de camisola. Isso é assédio sexual sabia... - Ameaçou, próxima ao ouvido do auror, para que só ele a escutasse.

Alheia a isso, Sarah se apressava em pegar a mão que o auror lhe estendia para entrar na lareira, ansiando por sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse impedi-la.

- Sarah...

- O que foi Estelar? - Perguntou ela com certa impaciência.

- Antes de você ir, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. - Suspirou a garota. - O feitiço que usaram no meu irmão, deixou algumas marcas e...

- Eu não me importo. - Pontuou a sonserina, interrompendo a outra. - Pra mim o que interessa é que ele esteja bem.

Usando o que Sarah dissera como deixa, o auror finalmente fez uso do pó-de-flu, envolvendo os dois com a característica fumaça esverdeada, enquanto Sarah olhava com gratidão as três amigas, que tanto se esforçaram para dar a ela o que queria.

- Lupin, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - Inquiriu Ryan Jhones assim que voltou ao salão comunal, saindo de seu quarto. - E onde está o enviado do Ministério?

- Ele já foi nem. - Respondeu Kayla de forma risonha.

Com um olhar avaliativo, o homem encarou as garotas a sua frente, dando-se conta quase que imediatamente da falta de Sarah.

- Quando o pai dela descobrir, vão estar sozinhas nessa. - Falou ele, fazendo questão de tirar o corpo fora da situação, quando na verdade não fizesse tanta questão assim de impedir a saída da sonserina.

- Ih, relaxa Ryan. - Sorriu Estelar. - Ela vai e volta rapidinho, o Malfoy nunca vai ficar sabendo. - Completou com convicção, por mais que rezasse internamente para que isso fosse verdade.

* * *

Assim que Sarah se viu livre da sensação opressora de viajar com pó-de-flu, teve de parar por um momento e se situar, evitando uma possível tontura, porém, ela logo se recompôs, fazendo questão de acompanhar o auror de perto. Foi então, quando o homem lhe apontou a porta do quarto, que ela finalmente se deu conta da situação na qual se encontrava... Quando as amigas lhe deram a oportunidade de visitar Ted, a sua mente não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além da euforia de reencontrar o namorado, entretanto ali, diante da porta do quarto, a sonserina se pegou pensando com certo receio, no real sentindo de toda a resistência de Estelar em dizer como realmente o irmão estava.

Sua mão hesitante parou antes de chegar à maçaneta. Não sabia como se sentiria se algo de muito ruim tivesse acontecido ao auror, principalmente por culpa dela... Sarah nunca se perdoaria por isso. Mas de forma alguma deixaria de amá-lo, essa era a certeza que tinha, afinal, sabia não ser capaz de fazer o contrário. "Não importa. O quer que seja eu tenho que ficar ao lado dele. Ajudá-lo. É disso que o Ted precisa..." Sarah pensou convicta de que não importava o que fosse encontrar naquele quarto, tudo iria ficar bem, por isso seguiu adiante e deu leves batidas na porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Ted? – Sua voz saiu com certo tom de incerteza.

- Hum... - Gemeu o rapaz, movimentando-se lentamente na cama.

A filha do professor Malfoy fechou a porta lentamente atrás de si, se encostando à mesma, para poder observar o rapaz deitando na cama mais adiante. E mesmo com a baixa iluminação característica de um quarto de hospital, ela conseguiu notar a exagerada extensão dos curativos que cobriam toda a extensão do peito de Ted, dando inclusive seguimento em seu rosto. Suspirando pausadamente, reunindo todas as suas forças, a garota caminhou para perto da cama. De forma cuidadosa o rapaz se virou para observar quem vinha, deixando certa expressão de felicidade surgisse em seu rosto.

- Sarah... – Murmurou, enquanto sorria.

Ao se aproximar, Sarah sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, quando pode observar com mais cuidado as ataduras que estavam oleosas, o cabelo sem vida e a pele pálida de Ted, o fazendo parecer muito apagado, doente, tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada... A menina apertou o pequeno embrulho que carregava com força, quase que amassando por completo os bolinhos embalados de forma desajeitada, sendo dominada pela culpa que sentia e o medo do que poderia ter acontecido. "Ele podia ter morrido..." Pensou ela alarmada, julgando o estado em que Ted se encontrava, deixando que tal pensamento transparecesse em seu rosto antes que pudesse se controlar.

- É... Eu sei. A Estelar fez a mesma cara. - Comentou ele, com a voz falhada.

A sonserina lutou com tudo o que tinha para se manter firme, para não demonstrar o quão a frágil figura do auror a estava abalando. Entretanto, a medida que o rapaz ia tentando falar e agir de forma normal, mais ela se sentia culpada pelo que acontecera. Sem que pudesse controlar mais, as lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto, rolando livremente, como se finalmente a represa tivesse se rompido.

- Me desculpa... – Falou ela embargada, brigando para controlar o choro ruidoso que tentava sair por sua garganta. – A Estelar pediu que eu te desse isso. – Completou, colocando os bolinhos de abóbora que Estelar tivera o trabalho de pegar para o irmão na mesa de cabeceira, satisfeita por ter algo que pudesse a desviar do foco central da situação.

- Obrigado. – Tornou o rapaz, concentrando-se porém na expressão da outra, que tentava a todo custo esconder o choro com leves fungadas, tentando puxar o ar que lhe faltava.

- Eu fiquei com medo Ted. – Disse ela por fim, enquanto finalmente erguia os olhos para encarar o auror acamado. A culpa que sentia, transbordando em forma de lágrimas, e mais culpa ainda a menina sentiu ao ver o jovem tentando suspirar, porém parando no meio do percurso, por estar sentindo dor.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, já passou. – Ted falou de forma compreensiva, tentando transpassar tranquilidade.

- Não passou não Ted! Eles te atacaram, fizeram isso por nossa causa! A menos que a gente termine com isso... Ele pode te atacar de novo! – Exaltou-se, se deixando levar pela emoção. - E eu não quero perder você... - Choramingou.

- Shiii... – Sussurrou, fazendo questão de interrompê-la, não querendo que ela se culpasse. - Não faz isso Sarah, não chora. – Pediu ele em tom gentil, enquanto erguia uma das mãos com um gesto lento, segurando a mão da menina. - Eu sabia de todos os riscos quando aceitei o caso, então não se culpe por isso...

- Promete pra mim que isso não vai acontecer de novo. - Implorou Sarah, apertando a mão que lhe foi estendida com força. – Porque eu não gostei do que eu senti Ted! E eu não quero sentir isso de novo! – O desabafo feito de forma quase infantil, demonstrava toda a fragilidade que geralmente a garota fazia questão de esconder. Aquela situação, por pior que fosse, deixava o auror feliz, quando podia quase apalpar o sentimento que recebia da namorada.

- Não...- Ponderou ele, com um suspiro entrecortado. - Eu não posso fazer isso. Mas prometo pra você que nunca mais vou te deixar ser tão indiferente a sentimentos ao ponto de se assustar tanto ao sentir algo forte.

O olhar meio perdido de Sarah foi a única resposta que o rapaz recebeu, já que a sonserina não sabia o que dizer, afinal, onde exatamente ele queria chegar ao falar tais coisas? Incapaz de pensar sobre isso, a menina simplesmente se deixava levar por seus sentimentos, mesmo não sabendo ao certo como tudo isso funcionava. Enquanto observava a confusão mesclada a expressão de choro de Sarah, o ex-grifinório soltou a mão dela, erguendo então o próprio braço, para acariciar o rosto dela.

- Eu te amo Sarah. – Disse de forma simples, tendo em sua face um cálido sorriso.

Com uma nova fungada, ainda tentando normalizar sua respiração, a filha de Draco levou sua mão até o curativo presente no rosto do outro, tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos, como se tivesse medo de machucá-lo.

- Eu também amo você... Independente do que aconteça, contanto que você volte pra mim...

- Eu não preciso voltar pra você. Porque eu nunca me afastei... – Respondeu compreensivo.

- Mas eu preciso de você ao alcance da minha mão... Eu preciso ter você perto de mim... Eu sinto muito se sou egoísta, mas eu não posso te deixar ir tão longe... – Resmungou.

- Menina mimada... – Aquelas falas tão atípicas da garota o fizeram sorrir.

- Você sabia que eu era assim quando me conheceu... Agora vai ter que fazer as minhas vontades Ted... Vai ter que ficar bom e voltar para cuidar de mim.

Segurando a mão que Sarah mantinha em seu rosto, Ted virou o rosto para depositar um leve beijo ali. - Eu vou voltar. Foi um feitiço de nada... Isso não é nem de longe o suficiente para me manter longe. – Garantiu, acalmando-a.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Sarah se sentou na cama ao lado do rapaz com cuidado, recostando-se na cama e pousando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Desejando que aquela sensação nunca acabasse, principalmente quando o auror esticou seu braço por cima dela, abraçando-a.

- Eu comprei uma coisa para você... – o Jovem disse após um tempo de silêncio.

- O que?

Esticando-se com certa dificuldade, ele pegou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, a única peça que sobrara dentre tantas que carregava na hora do ataque. Um dos aurores o entregara as pedras destruídas, onde somente aquela, chamuscada de leve no topo, lembrava as formas originais do presente que havia comprado para a namorada.

- Era um conjunto completo sabe, mas quando o feitiço me atingiu, não sobrou muita coisa... Desculpa – Falou, ao mostrar a runa verde e prateada, parcialmente queimada.

- Eu vi esse conjunto de runas na última visita a Hogsmeade... Era lindo. – Comentou erguendo um pouco o rosto para encará-lo. - Você sabe o que esse símbolo significa?

- Não, eu nunca fiz essa aula. – Respondeu, olhando a outra de volta. - Mas aposto que você sabe. O que é?

- Ela tem alguns significados variados... Mas um em especial, a sorte, acho que combina com essa situação.

Ted fez menção de rir, mas assim que começou, tossiu, ainda sentindo os devastadores efeitos do feitiço. Fechando os olhos com força, ele se concentrou na escuridão que suas pálpebras fechadas lhe proporcionavam, enquanto ignorava a dor. Com o olhar preocupado, Sarah voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Eu tenho que ir Ted. Vou deixar você descansar. E além do mais, eu nem deveria estar aqui. Melhor voltar antes que dêem minha falta e sobre para as outras...

- Andaram aprontando de novo? – Perguntou, sem deixar de conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. - Então não deixem o Malfoy descobrir. Porque ele vem aqui e me mata.

- Ele não vai.. - Sarah sorriu de forma espontânea pela primeira vez desde que toda essa situação havia começado.

Se aproximando cuidadosamente em seguida, para então encostar seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo terno, que prontamente foi correspondido. Porém, ainda que nenhum dos dois desejasse se afastar, ela o fez, pois sabia que a sua demora poderia causar alguma punição para as outras que tão prontamente a ajudaram.

- Fica bom logo Ted. E descansa...

- Vou ficar... – Respondeu ele com um sorriso. - Prometo que volto logo.

Concordando com um meneio de cabeça, a sonserina se virou e lentamente, como que se não desejasse encurtar mais ainda aquele momento, ela se dirigiu à porta.

- Sarah... – Chamou, fazendo-a parar e se voltar para encará-lo.

- Toma cuidado... Todas vocês.

- Não se preocupe, vamos ficar todas bem. - Garantiu, o olhando uma última vez, para então, antes que perdesse a coragem de deixá-lo lá, rompeu de uma vez por todas pela porta do quarto, apressando-se em voltar para o colégio, de onde não deveria sequer ter saído.

* * *

Como em só mais uma tarde de inverno, o sol mal dava as caras em meio às pesadas nuvens, fazendo os alunos preferirem ficar dentro de suas salas comuns, amontoados diante do confortável calor gerado pelas lareiras, porém, entre tais alunos haviam algumas exceções... Gustavo e Melanie caminhavam pelos jardins de Hogwarts, dando ao auror Andrew um motivo a mais para desejar estar no único salão do colégio, cuja lareira seria compartilhada por não mais que sete pessoas, um número muito animador em vista das quatro casas com as suas dezenas de alunos. "Que coisa chata, porque eles simplesmente não entram?" Resmungou o rapaz, observando o agitado casal à frente, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia o queixo de frio.

- Também não é assim Mel. - Suspirou o grifinório.

- Como não! - Impacientou-se ela. - Presta atenção no que está acontecendo Gustavo... O Ted foi atacado, essa é a minha chance, e você sabe.

- Mas o que você quer fazer não faz sentido.

- Então faz sentido pra você ficarmos aqui parados sem fazer nada? É isso? - Tornou a menina alterada. - Eles mataram o meu pai! E agora que machucaram o irmão da Estelar também aposto que se falar com ela e a Sarah elas aceitam ir comigo.

- Ir para onde? - Questionou Gustavo, pela primeira vez alteando a voz para a namorada. - Será que você não percebe que o que quer fazer é suicídio? Melanie, você quer sair de Hogwarts para correr atrás de uma pessoa que nem sabe quem é, isso é loucura!

- É melhor do que ficar aqui até que mais alguém se machuque ou morra... - Disse ela, deixando que sua voz morresse aos poucos, dando vazão as lembranças dolorosas de sua perda.

- Mel... - Sussurrou, aproximando-se, segurando entre as suas mãos o rosto da lufa-lufa, manchado pelas lágrimas. - Eu entendo a sua dor, de verdade. No seu lugar eu também iria querer a vingança.

- Então me ajuda Gustavo... - Choramingou.

- Eu vou te ajudar, pode ter certeza disso, mas não assim... Não sem algo de concreto, porque correr atrás de uma imagem que viu em um sonho é loucura demais, e eu não posso permitir que você se arrisque desse jeito. - Falou ele, enquanto depositava um beijo leve nos lábios da garota.

Melanie fechou os olhos em um ato de reflexo, ao sentir a boca de Gustavo contra a sua, porém assim que o rapaz se afastou e ela abriu os olhos, uma estranha sensação a invadiu, ao perceber a pena negra que caia com lentidão do céu.

- É ele... - Sibilou, afastando-se com brusquidão do namorado, deixando que toda a sua raiva a consumisse.

- Mel? - Estranhou. - Do que está falando?

- É ele! - Pontuou ela com rispidez, apontando para a pena agora caída no chão atrás do grifinório.

Sem entender o que a outra dizia, ele se virou para encarar a pena negra que maculava o branco impecável da neve, sentindo então, sem que pudesse explicar, o próprio coração disparar ao ouvir um grasnar agourento rasgar o céu, juntamente com o som de um relâmpago longínquo.

- Finalmente... - Gemeu Melanie, sorrindo de forma quase doentia.

- Mel! - Gritou ele, tentando em vão segurar a mão da menina, que apressada seguia correndo de volta para o castelo, à medida que a ave negra também se aproximava, planando alto.

Correndo na neve, Gustavo tentava acompanhar o ritmo descontrolado da lufa-lufa, não enxergando mais nada a sua frente a não ser ela, e por essa razão, ele não se deu conta de Andrew, que sorria satisfeito, alheio a tudo, apenas feliz por finalmente sair do frio e se acomodar no interior da sala comunal, diante da tão desejada lareira. Lareira essa, que ninguém aproveitava, fazendo dela um mero enfeite...

No salão comunal que as meninas dividiam, estavam apenas Estelar, que largada de forma desanimada sobre o sofá, olhava para o teto perdida em meio aos seus pensamentos. E Kayla, sentada à mesa, onde depositava algumas coisas retiradas de um baú próximo, no intuito de organizá-las para manter a mente ocupada. Na verdade, o único que parecia aproveitar aquele momento de calmaria excessiva, era o auror Ryan, que satisfeito por não ter que aturar as constantes fugas de Lupin e nem as bobagens adolescentes de Drummond, aproveitava para relaxar enquanto se permitia realizar a simples tarefa de ler um jornal, cuja matéria de destaque ainda se tratava do ataque ao filho do professor Lupin. "Por quanto tempo ainda vão falar disso?" Perguntou-se o homem. Aurores se machucavam diariamente e o jornal nunca se preocupava com isso, agora quando se tratava de alguém diretamente ligado a aquelas quatro, faziam de um pequeno acontecimento um circo. Foi então que Ryan levantou uma outra questão em sua mente, se aquele ataque tivesse acontecido com ele ou com um dos outros, e não com Theodore Lupin, o caso tomaria as mesmas proporções? "É claro que não." A resposta surgiu em sua mente quase que imediatamente, afinal, ele não era o afilhado do Ministro da Magia. Suspirando pesadamente, ele decidiu deixar aquele assunto de lado, assim como virava a página de seu jornal, desejando ler algo que realmente o interessasse.

A sala mergulhada no silêncio, dava ao lugar um ar melancólico, que subitamente foi quebrado quando o som de uma ave gralhando de forma estridente cruzou a janela entreaberta... Estelar, já amedrontada o suficiente com esse som característico, devido ao sinistro sonho que tivera, sentiu o coração disparar, a fazendo se levantar em um pulo, ansiosa por chegar à janela e ver se aquilo era real ou somente sua imaginação. Ao mesmo tempo, Kayla dava um pinote em sua cadeira, deixando que a caixinha que segurava caísse ao chão, assustando-se mais com a reação exagerada da grifinória do que com o som da ave em si. Os olhos de Estelar sabiam o que procurar em meio às nuvens claras, por isso não foi difícil para ela ver o corvo negro, um pequeno ponto ao longe que se aproximava cada vez mais.

- O que foi isso nem? – Perguntou a corvinal com curiosidade, querendo saber do que se tratava aquele barulho. - Caramba... - Resmungou ela, á medida que sua sua curiosidade foi morrendo, dando lugar a estranheza com a qual acompanhava a repentina mudança no clima.

No céu, as nuvens antes mais claras, em um tom cinza suave, agora eram engolidas pelas escuras nuvens que se agrupavam, transformando tudo em uma única massa sombria e densa. Sem de fato ouvir as palavras da amiga, Estelar sentiu a própria pele esfriar, enquanto a claridade dava lugar a escuridão, tendo como trilha sonora uma familiar melodia... Com certo desespero, a grifinória concentrou a sua atenção de volta ao interior da sala, procurando o foco daquela música que ela conhecia tão bem...

- Saiam da janela, não tem nada para verem aí, foi só um pássaro... – Resmungou o auror, sem se dar conta da repentina queda de claridade.

- Kayla! – Alarmou-se Estelar, ao pousar seus olhos sobre a pequena caixa preta caída ao chão, anteriormente derrubada pela corvinal. - Isso é seu? - Perguntou ela com urgência, ao correr até o objeto, fazendo questão de fechá-lo para interromper a irritante canção. – Responde! – O tom grave chegou a assustar a outra, porém ela não se importou com isso, estava preocupada apenas com toda aquela estranha sucessão de acontecimentos. O corvo grasnando, aquela música... Era coincidência demais.

- Que esquisito... – Falou a corvinal distraída. – Eu ganhei essa caixinha de música no bingo da igreja faz muito tempo. Mas ela só tocou uma vez e nunca mais. - Explicou dando de ombros. - Acho que cair no chão a consertou. – Sorriu, porém voltando a ficar séria logo em seguida. - O que foi nem? - Questionou ao perceber a expressão alarmada de Estelar.

- Nada... – Tornou a outra, tentando convencer a si mesma de que tudo não passava de imaginação.

Com um profundo suspiro, a grifinória buscou por controle, sabendo que não podia deixar que a lembrança daquele sonho e da pena em seu quarto a abalasse tão facilmente, afinal, ela se permitir sentir confusão e medo seria dar a vitória a ele... Entretanto, os corajosos pensamentos que mantinha com fervor, dissiparam-se com facilidade quando Kayla voltou a abriu a caixa de música, na intenção de ouvir a melodia constatando assim que sua prenda voltara a funcionar.

- _Corvo cantando no final da noite, pegue essas asas quebradas e prenda a voar..._ - Cantarolou Estelar, sem nem ao menos se dar conta de quando seus lábios começaram a se mover, entoando a canção de seu sonho, a canção dele.

Um forte aperto no peito, fez a filha do professor Lupin quase perder o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que o vento lutava contra a resistência da janela fechada, mas que ainda assim permitia que aquele cheiro que tanto repudiava, invadisse os seus sentidos acusados, sufocando-a... Com receio, ela olhou para a porta, esperando que algo a cruzasse, porém nada veio. O vento bateu com ainda mais intensamente contra a janela, provocando um ruído muito parecido com um lamento, fazendo a menina se arrepiar por completo quando percebeu que o vento trazia algo mais que o fedor dele, havia ali um cheiro familiar, um cheiro doce.. O medo que sentia, deu espaço para uma explosão de adrenalina, fazendo seu coração bobear mais rápido, enquanto deslocava-se de forma ágil porta afora, correndo em um ritmo desesperado. Kayla, que até então permanecia entretida com a música que a caixa em sua mão produzia, assustou-se quando o auror deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava sentado, tentando em vão segurar a grifinória. Sem ter muita certeza do que fazia, ainda assim a corvinal seguiu Ryan, correndo atrás da outra, mas tudo o que puderam ver, foi a menina parando por um momento para farejar algo no ar, tomando uma das bifurcações do corredor e sumindo de suas vistas logo em seguida, instantes antes de um forte vento gelado passar por eles, apagando as chamas dos archotes pelo caminho, deixando tudo ao redor de Ryan e Kayla no mais completo breu.

* * *

O olhar distraído de Sarah pousou sobre o casal que saia em meio a risinhos de um dos corredores da biblioteca. Em um sábado frio como aquele, todos fugiam daquele lugar, que parecia ser o lugar mais gélido do colégio depois das masmorras, é claro. Mas a sonserina não se importava, na verdade, aquele era um lugar acolhedor para ela, não só pela tranquilidade, mas principalmente pela fonte de conhecimento, sempre uma grande distração para a sua mente... Porém, olhar para aquele casal cruzando os batentes da biblioteca, provavelmente para se agarrem mais por algum outro canto do colégio a fazia lembrar-se de Ted e da falta que sentia da companhia dele. Por isso, ela fez tanta questão de desviar o olhar, encarando Pietro que cochilava sentando a sua frente, para só então observar os campos de Hogwarts pela janela, ansiosa para que os dias passassem depressa e Ted pudesse voltar... Entretanto, por mais que a menina passasse a maior parte do tempo pensando no namorado, ela não pode deixar de notar com certa estranheza a súbita escuridão que ia se alastrando pelo céu. "Nunca vi o tempo mudar assim tão depressa..." Pensou a sonserina, tendo não só a certeza de que choveria muito, mas também de que mais uma vez teria uma noite mal dormida. Em meio a esses sombrios pensamentos, uma ventania repentina invadiu o lugar pelas enormes janelas, que não estavam preparadas para receber tal impacto, fazendo o coração de Sarah se sobressaltar ao ouvir os muitos livros caindo rapidamente pelo chão, derrubados pelo vento. Ainda olhando pela janela, a menina e o recém desperto Pietro puderam ver Hogwarts se apagando gradualmente, como se uma nuvem negra cobrisse o castelo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Pontuou o auror com a sua voz grossa. - Precisamos nos juntar aos outros. - Completou, segurando o pulso de Sarah, na intenção de puxá-la para fora da biblioteca.

Porém, mal o homem havia dado dois passos em direção a saída, e ele percebeu com inquietude a bizarra situação, onde o único lugar ainda claro era a biblioteca, que gradativamente se entregava as sombras à medida que a onda de escuridão seguia em direção a eles... E diante de tal escuridão, como se de alguma forma, fosse aquela figura quem a guiava, estava Estelar, correndo apressada, sem nem ao menos se dar conta do fenômeno que a cercava, estando concentrada apenas na presença da sonserina.

Assim que a filha do professor Lupin passou pela grande porta da biblioteca, trazendo consigo o breu, o vento e toda aquela sensação de estranheza tão latente, ao ponto de fazer os pelos da pessoa mais insensível se arrepiarem, o trio pôde ouvir as janelas e portas batendo em estrondos assustadores, selando-os no interior do lugar. Perdidos em meio a escuridão que os engolia, Estelar só conseguiu alcançar Sarah porque a seguiu pelo cheiro, a segurando firmemente pelo braço assim que se aproximou, na intenção de a sentir para ter a certeza de que estava bem.

- Estelar... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sarah preocupada, elevando o tom de voz, para conseguir ser ouvida mesmo em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor do vendo, que de alguma forma que não entendia, permanecia dentro da biblioteca cerrada.

- Eu não... – A voz também elevada da outra estagnou de súbito, ao constatar que de repente o lugar ficara em completo silêncio, tal qual digno de uma biblioteca.

Aquela mudança repentina o ambiente ao redor, fez com que a garota loba mantivesse seus sentidos o mais alerta possível, na expectativa... Algo estava por vir, ela sabia, podia sentir.

- E você está certa minha querida...

A voz melodiosa que surgiu do nada, assustou a todos, até mesmo Pietro, um auror treinado, afinal, existia um toque de crueldade naquele tom doce, que o fazia tremer de forma involuntária, enquanto conseguia identificar apenas de onde vinha o som que tanto o incomodava.

- Seus instintos nunca me decepcionam Estelar... - Completou ele, alcoviteiro, com a voz vinda de algum ponto do segundo andar da biblioteca.

Muito antes do auror, a grifinória já havia localizado aquele homem, olhando fixamente, mesmo que no breu, para um determinado ponto, onde uma pequena chama surgiu assim que ouviu seu próprio nome ser pronunciado... Perto da escada que dava acesso ao segundo piso do lugar, o foco luminoso foi seguido por outra chama ao lado. E mais uma a frente. Uma a uma elas foram surgindo até que todo o caminho da escada ficasse iluminado, formando um fantasmagórico corredor, por onde emergiu saído da escuridão, a pálida figura dele...

- Ben... – Sarah e Estelar falaram em uníssono, encarando o homem de seus pesadelos, que lhes sorria desdenhoso.

* * *

**N/A (ARIENE): **Olá pessoas! Antes de qualquer comentário da nossa parte, acho que devemos desculpas a todos vocês pelo atraso não é mesmo? Sei que passamos bastante do prazo de um mês, mas acreditem não foi por mal, tivemos alguns imprevistos e enfim... De qualquer modo, desculpem! Prometemos fazer o máximo possível pra isso não acontecer de novo. Bom, agora falando sobre o capítulo: Que tenso heim! Quase não tivemos tempo para rir, o tempo todo era aquela sensação de morte. Aí então quando a coisa fica mais tranqüila, eis que o Ben faz a sua tão esperada aparição. MEDO! Pois é, confesso, eu tenho medo dele (T.T) E pensar que tudo vai ficar pior... Então para aqueles que gostam do lado mais louco e sádico do nosso vilão, preparem-se, porque no capítulo quatro teremos uma overdose de Ben! - **OBS.:** Eu não falei nada sobre o Ted, porque quero deixar essa parte para a Bárbara, coitada, que quase morreu do coração ao descobrir como ele ficaria após o ataque.

**N/A (BÁRBARA): **Bom gente, como a Ariene falou pedimos desculpas pelo atraso! Tentamos escrever o mais rápido possível, mas muitas coisas aconteceram... Porém aqui estamos! Esse capítulo foi muito tenso. O Ted. Nossa, rolou altas conversas de quais cicatrizes ele teria. A Ariene queria algo pior, precisei chantageá-la para amenizar as cicatrizes. Mas deu tudo certo! Ele ta ai, vivinho da silva. E só mais uma coisa: O Ben chegou! O momento em que mais esperei desde que começamos esse Livro II. Espero que tenham curtido. Até o próximo capítulo!

**N/A (ARIENE):** Não faz isso... (T.T) Eu também não queria que o Ted ficasse parecendo o Fantasma da Ópera. Você que é exagerada e achou que seria assim. Além do mais, cicatriz no rosto dependendo de como fica é sexy, marca de guerra Bárbara, o Ted é um auror!(**Bárbara:** Ainda assim, tadinho do Ted! Você queiria colocar uma cicatriz horrorosa no rosto dele! Num podia deixar! E como você também não queria que eu marcasse o Phillip, você pode entender o meu lado.) Quanto a isso, me recuso a falar do Phillip...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Rafinha granger-potter: **Calma Rafa, não vá morrer e nos fazer sentir culpa por lhe privar do ar... Hauhauhauhauhau... Aí está mais um capítulo quentinho para te distrair, esperamos que tenha gostado. Aliais, devemos te avisar que foi pelo seu apelo que nos obrigamos a escrever com pressa, (^^) Até!

**Nessa Potter Cullen: **Oiê de novo! Hahahaha... Pode crer, você não é a única que acha o Daniel chato, até nós enrolamos pra escrever as partes dele, porque são entediantes! Concordamos também sobre o que disse da Melanie, ela de fato está sendo egoísta. E sim, a família do Ben é complicada, não é por nada que ele é do jeito que é... Pode crer, também morremos de rir escrevendo a parte da vingança, foi hilário imaginar tudo(^^) Nessa, parar sempre no ápice do momento faz parte do nosso Show! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Porém agora um pouco mais da sua curiosidade já foi saciada né? Espere que ainda virá muito mais!

**Tamires M. Aragão: **Oi Tamires, seja bem vinda, fique a vontade para comentar sempre que quiser, pois sempre estaremos de ouvidos abertos para escutar o que tem a dizer... Então, somos obrigadas a dizer que compartilhamos com você a mesma admiração que tem pela Bellatrix, afinal ela sempre foi uma excelente personagem, pena que não foi tão bem utilizada assim na obra original. Sobre as suas perguntas, bom, o que podemos dizer é que de alguma forma, em todos os sonhos das meninas são mostradas algumas pistas sobre acontecimentos futuros, então fique ligada... Em relação ao Ted, vivo ele está né, intacto nem tanto, mas de qualquer forma isso já é muito em vista do ataque que ele sofre não concorda? Ah, mas uma coisa, do jeito que você falou em seu comentário, pareceu que você conhece a Bárbara, é isso mesmo? Da onde?

**Hyden: **Olá, que bom te ver por aqui novamente! Ficamos felizes que continue a acompanhar essa história, sempre com olhos tão atentos, ao ponto de perceber a Bellatrix que existe na Estelar, que coitada, ainda vai sofrer muito por conta disso, então prepare-se... Hahahahaha... Você e metade do público masculino queria trocar de lugar com a Sarah né(^^)

**Jorge: **Jorge, você como sempre não nos decepciona... A sua astúcia é impressionante! (^^) Então, pra você que estava ansioso pela presença do Ben, só deve estar mais curioso agora. Mas não se preocupe, no próximo capítulo a aparição dele é certa. Em relação ao beijo, é ta, aposto que não só você, mas como todo o público masculino da fic também adorou. Fazer o que né... Estelar e Sarah traumatizadas para o resto da vida!

**Mila Pink: **Cacete Mila, você fala igualzinho a Estelar. (Que emoção!) Rsrsrsrsrs... Mas é isso mesmo, xingue o Ben, porque ele tentou matar o Ted, mas comemoremos né, porque esse auror tem sorte e conseguiu sobreviver, para o nosso alívio... Sobre o que você disse da Estelar, bom, para o azar dela o nosso querido vilão sofre de uma doença chamada "Síndrome de Édipo", procura no Google e você vai entender do que estamos falando.

**Rybbya Maac'SSIS: **Pois é, você entendeu direitinho(^^) É sua mais querida vilã, (Que nós também adoramos!) dando o jeitinho dela de continuar marcando presença nessa história mesmo depois que já partiu. Que bom que os nossos personagens originais te agradaram, isso significa muito. Sobre o Ted, bom, pelo menos ele está vivo né, esperamos que esteja mais aliviada agora...

**Rittinha: **Olá(^^) Ficamos felizes que esteja gostando, esperamos continuar agradando... Sobre o que você disse, pode crer, o Ryan está começando a perder a linha, ele não está mais se importando tanto assim em fazer o trabalho dele bem feito. Já se perguntou o porque disso? Ele deve ter as razões dele né, afinal, não é nada legal não ter o seu esforço reconhecido como gostaria... Enfim, agradecemos pelo comentário, esperando que continue a acompanhar essa aventura que tanto nos esforçamos para contar. Até!

* * *

**The Sound Of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel**

_Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga_

_Eu vim para conversar contigo novamente_

_Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente_

_Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo_

_E a visão que foi plantada em meu cérebro_

_Ainda permanece_

_Entre o som do silêncio_

_Em sonhos agitados eu caminho só_

_Em ruas estreitas de paralelepípedos_

_Sob a auréola de uma lamparina de rua_

_Virei meu colarinho para proteger do frio e umidade_

_Quando meus olhos foram apunhalados pelo lampejo de uma luz de néon_

_Que rachou a noite_

_E tocou o som do silêncio_

_E na luz nua eu vi_

_Dez mil pessoas talvez mais_

_Pessoas conversando sem falar_

_Pessoas ouvindo sem escutar_

_Pessoas escrevendo canções que vozes jamais compartilharam_

_Ninguém ousou_

_Perturbar o som do silêncio_

_"Tolos," eu disse, "vocês não sabem"_

_O silêncio como um câncer que cresce_

_Ouçam minhas palavras que eu posso lhes ensinar_

_Tomem meus braços que eu posso lhes estender"_

_Mas minhas palavras_

_Como silenciosas gotas de chuva caíram_

_E ecoaram no poço do silêncio_

_E as pessoas curvaram-se e rezaram_

_Ao Deus de néon que elas criaram_

_E um sinal faiscou o seu aviso_

_Nas palavras que estavam se formando_

_E o sinal disse, "As palavras dos profetas estão escritas nas paredes do metrô_

_E corredores de habitações"_

_E sussurraram no som do silêncio_


End file.
